Finding Home
by Simone Santos
Summary: Madeline returns to Charming to find herself and ends up finding something more. Happy/OFC. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Home

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters from Sons of Anarchy do not belong to me. They are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX and other people all richer than I am. I do this for fun. No profit is made.

A/N: This story is complete and I will be posting in full provided that people actually want to read it. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Raised voices carried from the pretty split level house and Madeline Walker did her best to ignore them as she always had. Some people grew up in families who talked softly about their problems, she wasn't one of them. As long as she could remember disagreements in the Walker house had been settled with epic screaming matches followed by physical making up, the noisier the better.

As a young child she'd been frightened by it. As a teenager she'd been disgusted by it and now as a grown woman of thirty years she was saddened by it. Sad that her parents had never had the courage to say enough is enough and divorce.

There was no way that she was going back into the house so she began to walk down the quiet tree lined street. Most of the houses were dark with the occupants no doubt asleep in preparation for the following day. She had no such obligations, not until the last week of August when the teachers of the Charming School District returned to work.

As excited as she was about the new position she was also a bit apprehensive. It was going to be strange to stand in the front of a classroom where she'd learned as a child. It was in those very classrooms that she'd made the decision to become a teacher. Over the years her goals had changed as those of a child often do but in the end she always came back to wanting to help others learn.

Learning had been an escape for her. She'd devoured every subject set in front of her and always wanted more. Her weekends and summers had been spent buried in books, doing reports for fun and in her teenage years making some extra spending cash doing homework for her peers who'd actually had lives. Her parents had worried that she was missing out on something but at the same time were relieved that they never had to worry about her breaking their rules.

Her hard work had paid off and given her a full scholarship including housing to Rutgers University in New Jersey. At first Madeline had been terrified at the prospect of moving across the country. She'd nearly turned down the offer before common sense prevailed. College was expensive and if she didn't take the free ride than she'd end up taking night courses at the local community college or be stuck in some menial dead end job for the rest of her life.

She had wanted better for herself and she'd gotten it. By the time that she was twenty three she had a degree in English with a minor in Psychology. It wasn't hard to find a position with her transcripts and pleasant manner.

The first time she'd stepped in front of a classroom she'd known without a doubt that she'd found her place in the world.

The night air was cool on her skin and it felt amazing compared to the heat of the day. She relished the feeling of not being sweaty or sticky as she cut through the field at the end of the street. It was probably silly to walk through the darkened space in the dead of night but this was Charming and nothing bad ever happened in Charming.

On the other side of the field was a street with only a few houses. She knew the route well and allowed her mind to wander as she stepped off of the soft green grass and onto the sidewalk.

A humming noise caught her ears and grew louder. It was a motorcycle, a common sight in Charming because of the Sons of Anarchy. Madeline slowed her steps as the bike approached. She'd seen this particular rider before, could tell him by shape and size even though she'd never seen his face up close.

The bike roared past her and she smiled. There was just something about a man on a motorcycle. Perhaps it was the implied danger or just thinking about being pressed against a warm body with the engine sending vibrations through your body. It was arousing and probably just not so because it has been almost a year since she'd had anyone in bed with her besides her trusted battery operated boyfriend.

"Get a grip." She told herself. "Before you end up at home fantasizing about some guy in a helmet doing you."

Laughter rang out at her words. Not her laughter. Madeline stiffened and started to walk at a brisker pace. She snuck a glance over her shoulder but saw no one. With her heart beating just a little bit faster she decided it was infinitely safer to take the long route home as opposed to cutting back across the field when she was obviously not alone.

The sound of the bike engine caught her attention again as did the single headlight coming towards her. For a second she considered trying to wave whoever was behind the helmet down but decided against it.

The bike and its mysterious rider rolled past her. A loud sound like a firecracker going off made her jump and she turned. Did motorcycles backfire? Madeline watched in horror as the rider lost control of the bike. It slid out from under him and moved on its own momentum for several more feet. The metal against the asphalt was a sickening sound.

She reacted instinctively and ran towards the down man. "Don't move. Don't move. I'll call for help."

"Don't need no help." His voice was low and gruff.

"You just had an accident, you're probably in shock. Please stay still." She dropped to her knees next to him and fumbled for her phone. "Shit!" She swore when she realized that she'd left it back at the house. "I said please stay still."

The man grunted at her as he sat up. She watched him pull off his helmet and get to his feet. "I'm fine. Fuck." His eyes were on the fallen motorcycle.

Madeline trailed after him. "I can go knock on a door, call an ambulance. You're probably in shock. Should stay still."

"Said that already." He replied.

"Because it's the truth! You could have broken bones, internal injuries or a concussion." She ticked the possible ailments off on her fingers. He regarded her with a blank stare before leaning down to pick the motorcycle up and set it to rest on the kickstand.

"Fucking tire blew." He grumbled and dragged a cell phone from his pocket. It was an older model flip phone. He pressed a number. "Yeah, it's me. I need the tow truck."

"And an ambulance." Madeline called out.

"It's no one. Some broad who saw me lay down my bike when the tire blew. Yeah, see you in ten." He ended the call and looked over at her. "You did your good deed for the day. Get out of here."

"You could really be hurt." She protested. "If you won't let me call an ambulance at least sit down until someone can come and get you."

A look flashed across his face, possibly annoyance maybe even amusement but she couldn't read it. It was too dark. "I don't need to sit. You need to go."

"But..."

"GO!" He roared the word and Madeline jumped.

She gave him one last look and moved away from him at nearly a run. The field still scared her. Who had laughed in the dark? But the man who she could feel still staring at her had managed to scare her more. She broke into a flat out run, her heart hammering out a fast rhythm in her chest. Madeline didn't look back or stop until she was back in her parents yard.

They were still fighting, no huge shock there. No longer comfortable with sitting outside she headed into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom without getting involved with the fight.

"This tire didn't blow, at least not on it's own." Jax rose to his feet and pulled a cigarette from his pack. "You see what I'm seeing?"

None of them had taken the time to examine the bike the night before. It was supposed to have been a simple blow out, there was no reason to think otherwise. The truck had brought Happy back in. Chibs had set about fixing him up. Jax had gone home and the rest of the guys had gotten drunk.

"Yeah." Happy grunted and reached out to put his finger into the hole in the rubber. "I see it." He'd known that something wasn't right. The tire was new so the chances of it blowing were slim.

"Christ." Chibs examined the tire. "Lucky you didn't break you neck." He moved over to look at the bike. "Won't take but a few hours to fix this up. Prospect!" He roared and Phil came ambling over. "Let's get to work."

"You want Tara to come out and take a look at you?" Jax questioned.

"Nah, I'm fine." He was sore but he'd deal with sore. The road rash on his arm would fade as well. Nothing that required the good doctor. "Had to be a good shot to hit a moving target." And that person would get to see what a good shot he was when they found him. "Wasn't random." Happy added. "Couldn't have been."

"Yeah." Jax agreed. "Definitely not. Tig said that there was some woman in the background saying you needed an ambulance."

"Some broad who was walking past. No one." Happy answered. The woman's face popped into his mind. Red hair and light blue eyes, concern etched across her features. She hadn't been hot but she had been pretty, seriously pretty.

"She see anything?" Jax lit another cigarette, a sure sign that he was thinking and not liking the thoughts very much.

"Didn't ask."

"Probably should." Jax pointed out. "You get a name at least."

Happy shook his head. He hadn't asked her name and she hadn't offered. "I seen her around before." Now that he thought about it he'd seen her several times in the same yard.

"Find her." The president told him. "See what she knows. See if she was involved."


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Home

A/N: Thanks to everyone who left feedback or added this to their alerts. Really made my day. I'm pretty attached to this story. So here's another chapter. This is complete so I will be updating regularly! Enough of my rambling. ENJOY!

Chapter TWO

"That lawn isn't going to cut itself Madeline." Her father reminded her as he flipped to the next page in the morning paper.

Madeline took a sip of her coffee. "How did it get cut before I came back?"

"Don't be a smart ass." Timothy Walker warned her. "Before you came back we paid someone. Not point in paying anymore now that you're here. Best get to it before it gets too hot outside."

When she'd originally broached the subject of coming home to her parents they'd been thrilled. She'd offered to pay them rent and they'd assured her that she could just help around the house. Madeline had agreed to that without ever thinking that she'd come back and they'd both suddenly be incapable of doing any chore, inside or out, themselves.

It had been three weeks and playing Cinderella was getting old. "Actually, I was planning on heading downtown this morning to check out the shops." And apartments. Her savings wasn't much to speak of but surely she could find something that would suit her.

"Grass needs to be done today and your mother has it in her head to clear out the basement, maybe convert it into an apartment for you." He flipped another page in the newspaper. "You want to use the car?"

"I'm going to walk." A car was second on her agenda after an apartment. Her car had been considered marital property and sold along with the house for the profits to be split when the divorce had gone through.

Madeline left the kitchen then without another word. Her father had only been half listening to her anyway. She returned to her room and changed into her favorite black sandals and a black and white sun dress. Might as well look nice. It always made her feel better. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and skipped makeup that would just end up melting off in the sun. A pair of hoop earrings and her sunglasses completed her look.

Once outside of the house she took her IPOD from her purse and set off for downtown with a look of determination on her face. Coming home hadn't been what she'd expected but what ever was? In September when she was working it would be better. Her mind would be occupied with her students and lesson plans. It was a twenty minute walk to the downtown area but it was going to take her more like thirty with the slow pace she'd set for herself. Madeline certainly didn't want to hurry home for any reason.

Her favorite songs played in her ears and her mood brightened considerably. By the time she did reach downtown she was ready to stop in the realtors office and see what they had to offer as far as rental houses.

Being in the van irritated him on a good day. Driving it made him feel like he was rolling around in a huge metal coffin. He had both the windows down but even the wind rushing in didn't help. With Chibs and Phil working on his bike he knew that he'd have it back shortly but that didn't improve his mood.

He cruised past the spot where he'd laid the bike down the night before. There was nothing out of place but plenty of places for someone with a gun and a grudge to hide. The question was what grudge had brought a shooter into Charming?

Happy took several turns and rode past the house where he'd seen the brunette. The yard where she'd been several times was empty. "Of course." He grumbled to himself. His phone rang. "What?"

"Any luck finding that girl?" Jax questioned.

"You're calling me for that?" He scoffed into the phone.

"Actually to tell you that your bike is done."

"See you in five." Happy ended the call and turned the van around. Back to the yard, to his bike. He'd see if there was anything club related he was needed for and then head out again. It was a slim chance that the woman would have seen anything but slim was all that they had to go on.

"I'll take it." Madeline looked around the ranch style house one last time. "When can I move in?"

"You can see it's empty now so as soon as you want." The realtor told her. "I have to also let you know that the owners are thinking of selling, if they do decide to as the tenant you'll get the first chance to buy the property."

"Fantastic." She told him. "Should we go back to the office and work on the papers? I've got to see a man about a car."

"You're certainly in the mood to spend money today." The man commented.

"What can I say? I find myself being highly motivated today." Motivated to make a change. She couldn't spend any longer than she had to at her parents house. The argument the night before had raged to the wee hours of the morning and she hadn't been able to sleep.

"If you need a ride to check out the car, I'd be happy to take you." The man was handsome enough, blonde and very clean cut. His teeth were perfect and impossibly white. His suit was stuffy and she wondered how he wasn't baking in the heat. "We could stop for lunch after."

And he was flirting. She bit back the urge to sigh. Even if she did have the urge to say yes, she would have swallowed it down. There was no room in her life for mixing business with pleasure. "That's a nice offer but the man selling the car is going to meet me at your office and I already ate."

"Dinner then."

"Thanks but I really don't like to mix business and pleasure."

"I will gladly pass this rental off to another representative in my office if that will pave the way." He probably thought being persistent was cute. It wasn't.

"That's not necessary. Look, I'm coming off of a divorce. I'm not looking to date right now. I'm sorry." Madeline wasn't but she'd learned a long time ago that it was simpler to let someone down easy. "Are you ready to head back?"

"Sure." His easy smile was gone. "Let's get these papers signed and done.

"Thanks." Happy looked over his bike. It would take another hour or so for the airbrush to set but it was in the exact same condition as it had been before he'd taken the bullet to the tire.

"Looked for the bullet in the rubber, thought maybe it would end up trapped but no luck. If we had the bullet or casing we'd know what type of gun we were dealing with." Jax told him. "You need to find that witness, see what she has to say."

"Witness? Witness to what?" Tig questioned as he walked over.

"Where the hell you been? Called you a dozen times on the prepaid."

"Met a chick." The blue eyed man shrugged. "Went back to her place. I was tied up." Quickly Jax filled him in on what had happened the night before. Tig frowned. "I think there's one question that no ones asking. Why didn't whoever fired the shot finish the job when this one was down?"

"Maybe he got spooked by the woman. Didn't want a witness." Jax pulled out a cigarette. The question had crossed his mind but he didn't want to voice it until he got to think about what it really meant.

"Coulda just killed 'em both." Tig stuck his hands in his pockets. "Keep me updated. I need to grab a shower."

"Yeah, you do." Jax told him. "There's a list of cars that need work when you're done."

"Guess I should get on that." A few hours under a car would clear his head some. "Any place you want me to start?"

"Just start." Jax sighed. "Before my mother puts her high heel up all our asses." He crushed his cigarette beneath his sneaker.

"Wow." Madeline eyed the car and the man selling it. "I expected an older model car for the price to be honest."

"Was my sisters." The man told her. "She passed away and I just want to get rid of it."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

"Thanks."

"I can get the money out of the bank right now if you're sure that you want to sell Tom." Madeline told him.

"I'm positive. Two thousand."

"Two thousand." She confirmed which made the 2009 Toyota Camry a steal. "There's a branch just down the street."

"Take the car." He suggested. "Give yourself a little test ride. I'll grab a cup of coffee and wait for you."

She'd forgotten how trusting people could be in Charming. She took the keys that he offered. "Order me one too, I'll be right back." And when she got behind the wheel of the car it just felt right. The ride to the bank was smooth.

"Spending a lot of money today I see." The teller who'd also waited on her earlier grinned at her while she began to process the transaction.

"Rented a place and brought a car." Madeline told her. "I've been staying with my parents for the last two weeks." The woman shuddered. "I see that I've said enough."

"Honey, I spent a week back home last year and I was ready to crawl across broken glass to get back to my own place. I'd have done it with a smile." She counted the money once more and handed it over to Madeline. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Madeline smiled at her. "Have a good day."

"You too." The teller moved on to the next customer.

Madeline left the bank and was surprised to see Tom, without coffee cups, standing by the car. "Hey."

"Hey, sorry about the coffee but something came up and I've got to run. I made out the bill of sale to you and I won't drop the insurance on the car for a few days to give you time to get your own insurance."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that." Madeline took out the envelope and handed it to him. "It's all there. You can count it."

"I trust you." Tom tucked the money into his pocket. "Enjoy the car."

"Trust me, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Home

Just saying, I don't own the Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, alerts etc. You all are making me smile like crazy. So here's another chapter. Less filler. More Happy. Read. Review. Enjoy.

Chapter THREE

Happy cruised his bike down the street where he'd seen the brunette again. He came to a stop in front of the house and cut the engine on his bike. The second he did he heard screaming from inside the house. Not someone's getting laid really good or maybe killed screaming but arguing screaming. The words weren't exactly clear but he made out three voices.

It was late. Late enough that he had to realize the fighting was a common occurrence or the neighbors would have called the Sheriff's Department. He could have pulled away from the curb but instead he waited. The screaming took him back to his own childhood, before his father had left when his mother had still had enough will in her to fight back. That will had faded long before the bastard who'd made him had taken off when he was only fourteen.

After that night his mother was broken. He'd done what he could to fix her but it had never really worked. Happy had become a man, managed to do what he could to make sure that the ends met each month. The way he figured it she'd put him first for fourteen years and he owed her the same. Now she was living in Bakersfield with her sister and he was still paying the bills but the pieces that she'd lost were now forgotten. She was a different person but closer to whole than she ever had been.

The front door slammed and he looked up to see the red head striding out of the house with two duffel bags in her hands. The door opened again. "You're an ungrateful little bitch Madeline, always have been!" The woman who spoke was obviously her mother. The resemblance was there. "You were supposed to help us. Not abandon us again."

Madeline didn't rise to the bait. Instead she got into the car and backed out of the driveway at a high rate of speed.

This was more interesting than he'd thought the night would turn out. He started the bike and eased out onto the street to follow her.

Tears stung Madeline's eyes but she blinked them back. Going home and telling her parents that she'd found a place should have been a real for celebration. Instead it went straight to hell. She should have known from previous experience.

She wasn't picking the keys to the apartment up until the following morning so she headed to one of Charming's few hotels out on the highway. It was easy to get a room, she didn't even have to show identification. Madeline was just a little hesitant as she walked in the room, not sure what to expect. But to her surprise it was clean and smelled like disinfectant. "Excellent." She set her bags down on the luggage rack provided and moved to fall face forward on the bed.

The knock on the door surprised her. Had there been a problem with the credit card she used on check in? She got up and opened the door.

"You should ask who it is before you open a door." The man who spoke was tall, tan and unmistakably the biker from the night before.

Her first instinct was to slam the door shut but he stopped that by extending his hand. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she kept her grip on the door.

"Wanna ask you something." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You gonna invite me in?"

"No." She tightened her grip on the door. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Went to your house. Saw you leave."

"How do you know where I live?" Madeline heard her voice rise to near squeal level. She ordered herself to breathe.

"Saw you working in the yard. I ain't here to hurt you." He dropped his hand from the door. "If I wanted to force my way in your room, I'd be inside already."

He was bigger than her, no doubt stronger than her and she knew that his words were the truth. If he wanted in there was really nothing that she could do to stop him. "Fair enough." She was frightened of him. Only a fool wouldn't be especially with the black cut that he wore. She knew who the Sons of Anarchy were and their reputation preceded them.

He watched as she stepped back. Happy entered the room and looked around. "What were you doing on the street last night?"

"Walking."

"Why?"

"Because." She replied and his look told her that answer wasn't sufficient. Madeline sighed. This day was really going to hell in a hand basket. "Fine. I'd been staying with my parents, they were fighting and I didn't want to hear it so I went for a walk."

"You see anything out of place before my bike went down?" He kept his dark eyes on her. She was sure that she'd never seen eyes that dark before. They were beautiful and so was he but it was a word she would never utter out loud to describe him.

"No." She replied honestly. "I heard something though."

"Like what?" He asked, impatience obvious in his voice.

"A loud noise." Madeline told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Like a firecracker."

"Like a gun shot?"

"I don't know. I've never heard a gun shot before." She admitted. "It made me jump, it was that loud. Then your bike went down. Wait a second, a gun shot? Did someone shoot at your bike?"

"That's not your business." He told her.

"Uh, you're in my hotel room asking me questions so I would think that would make it my business. Someone did, didn't they? Why would someone want to shoot at you?" She looked over at him and her eyes went wide. "Oh shit." She whispered the word as he took a step forward.

"You hear anything else?" He was only inches away from her.

"Before that I did. Someone laughed. I said something out loud and someone laughed and that's why I was walking so fast. I was scared. I'm scared now." She cringed as he closed the distance between them so he was only inches away.

"Already said I ain't here to hurt you." He studied her face, decided that she was telling the truth. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"What did you say before you heard the laugh?"

"How does that matter?" Embarrassment colored Madeline's face.

"Tell me." The words were clearly an order and said with a growl.

"Fuck my life." She exhaled. "I said to myself something along the lines of get a grip before... before you spend the night fantasizing about a faceless man on a bike."

"Man on a bike?" The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. "And who was that?"

"Not you." She took several steps backwards. "And I answered your questions. I think that you should go."

"Got more questions." He closed the distance between them again. Madeline realized that if she took another step back she would hit the wall. She'd be pinned. She was effectively already pinned but if her back hit that wall than she just might lose her cool. Not that she was very cool. She could feel her hands shaking and knew that he noticed it too. "What's your name?"

"My name?" She looked up at him.

"Yes." Again he looked less than amused, those black eyes staring down at her.

"Mmm... Madeline."

"You planning on leaving Charming Madeline?"

"No."

"You remember where you were when you heard the laugh?"

"Just coming out of the field. Right around where you went down." She told him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask."

"Does that mean that you're not necessarily going to answer because I answered yours? Shit." Madeline took the step back so that her body was pressed to the wall.

"Ask." His eyes flashed and she swallowed hard.

"Wh.. What's your name?" She almost whispered the words.

The corner of his mouth twitched again. "Happy." He replied.

"Happy?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me guess, that's ironic like when you call a really big guy Tiny?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "You thinking about calling the cops when I leave?"

"The cops? Why?" Madeline frowned as he looked at her like she was stupid. "I'm not a rat." She did her best to glare up at him despite the fact that she was still scared.

Again there was that twitch of his lip. "Good to know." He stepped back and she exhaled. "Shouldn't open your door to strangers." He told her as he turned and walked towards the door.

Madeline watched him go. She almost called out for him to stop although she had no clue why. It took a few tries for her to move away from the wall. Once she did she put the chain lock on the door and sat back down on the bed. The feeling of terror was subsiding because he'd kept his word and hadn't hurt her.

She flopped backwards on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Earlier in the day a perfectly nice looking and upstanding man had asked her out and she'd refused. There had been no attraction on her part. Now she was lying there thinking about the dark brooding biker who had intimidated her to the point where she was almost pissing her pants and she couldn't stop thinking about him. There was an attraction there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR

Days ticked by and nothing new happened. Happy had found the area that Madeline had referred to and found several cigarette butts and boot prints. It was just as good as finding nothing. He spent his days working in the garage, his nights hanging in the clubhouse with whatever brothers were around. There were plenty of hangers on there, the females as always willing to keep him company.

They had their uses, a quick fuck or a blow job in the backroom but none ever made it to the point of spending the night in his bed. Put quite simply, they weren't worth much more. Happy wasn't drawn to the type of woman who would open her legs for him and then hours later do the same for which ever one of his brothers showed interest.

"Hap!" Gemma called his name from the office. "I got a tow. Can you do it?"

He didn't know why she bothered to ask. No one was going to say no to her. "Yeah." He walked over to her office and got the keys to the truck. She handed him a paper with the information on it. "Anything else?"

"Pick me up some smokes while you're out." She returned to her desk. "And if you could find someone who knows the alphabet around here send them in to do this filing."

"Good luck with that." He shot her a rare grin. He liked Gemma. She had balls, more balls than most men he knew outside of the club.

He didn't mind driving the tow truck as much as he did the van. The address that Gemma had given him was in downtown Charming so it only took him about ten minutes to get there. The young blonde soccer mom with a minivan was taken a bit aback when he got out of the truck but if she wanted her car towed she was going to have to deal with it.

He hooked the minivan up, gave her a receipt and was about to get back into the cab when he spotted a familiar mass of red hair at one of the tables in front of the coffee house. A small smile crossed his face and he slammed the truck door.

"Madeline."

She didn't hear him approaching and fumbled her cup of coffee as he stepped into her line of sight.

"Happy." She lowered her coffee cup to the table and used her napkin to blot the coffee off of her light purple tank top. "Hi." His eyes were hidden from her by dark glasses so she couldn't tell what he was looking at. "How are you?"

"Working." He replied.

"Oh." She looked behind him and noticed the tow truck. "You're a mechanic?"

"Yeah."

"That must be interesting. I'm a teacher." She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from giving him all of her personal information. What was it about his stare that made her want to spill her guts?

"A teacher?"

"Yeah, fifth grade." Madeline smiled. "Not very exciting but I like it. Obviously I'm off for the summer which is one good thing about being a teacher. Summers are just for fun."

"What kind of fun?" He asked, amused at the way that she was blushing. It made the light dusting of freckles across her nose more obvious and convinced him that her hair would be red all over.

"These days not much." Madeline admitted. "Been a while since I lived here. Pretty much everyone I knew has moved away and we lost touch a long time ago." In fact she'd just found out a few days before that one of her friends from high school had been gunned down not too far from this spot. Donna had been a fun, sweet girl and she'd been looking forward to running into her again. "What do you do around here for fun?"

The corner of his lip twitched. "Parties at the club house."

"Oh, I've heard about those." For something to do Madeline lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip of her coffee.

"Ever been to one?" Happy questioned.

"No. I moved away right after high school. I don't think that I'd have ever got invited anyway. I never really knew anyone from your club." She set the cup down. "Wait, are you asking me if I want to go to one?"

"No."

"Oh." Her face flamed bright red. "Open mouth insert foot." Madeline's eyes widened as he chuckled. The sound was as gruff as his voice and exceptionally attractive. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Got to get back to work." He told her. "Let you get back to your coffee."

"Oh, okay." Madeline crossed her hands on the table. "Well it was really nice to see you again."

"Nice?"

"Yes, nice." She replied. "Did you ever find that spot?" His reply was silence. "Guess that falls into the category of none of my business. Well, I hope you did and that you figure out who it was."

"Why?"

"Because..." Madeline swallowed hard. "Forget I said anything." She grabbed for her coffee and took a sip.

"You back at your parents house?"

The change in topic surprised her. "No. I moved into the house that I'm renting a few days ago, right after I saw you."

He nodded. "Good for you."

"It's a nice place, I'm settling in pretty good. Shit. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut around you."

"I can see."

"Sorry." Madeline told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I got to get back."

"Alright." She nodded her head. "Um, do you maybe want to have dinner or something?"

"You asking me out?"

"No." She said quickly. "I mean yeah but no if you don't want to that's cool. I just like to cook and I..." Madeline exhaled. "I'm going to go play in traffic now."

"When?"

"Tonight?" She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Can't tonight. Got to... work." He watched her expression carefully. She tried to hide it but he saw the disappointment that flashed over her features. "Tomorrow?" Happy said after a brief internal debate over why he was even thinking about agreeing to go on a date with this civilian. She didn't know a thing about his lifestyle with all the questions that she asked. Maybe that was what he liked about her.

"That works for me. I'll write my address and number down. So you can call if something comes up and you can't make it." She reached for her purse and dug through the contents until she found a pen and small pad.

"Took you long enough with that tow." Gemma observed as Happy returned the keys to the office. "Got my smokes?"

"Fuck. Here." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his pack. "Take these. I'll send one of the prospects out."

"What's this?" Gemma reached down to pick up the piece of paper that had fluttered out when he removed the pack of cigarettes. "Madeline? Who's Madeline?" She questioned with a smile.

"No one."

"No one who gave you her address and number? Is that the anorexic little blonde that's been hanging around here?" She asked as she studied the paper.

"No." He held his hand out for the paper.

"That's all I get? No?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He remained quiet. She let out a sigh and handed over the paper to him. "Ain't nothing wrong with finding someone Hap."

"Ain't like that." He shoved the paper back into his pocket. "You got something for me to do?"

"Find Jax. He was looking for you." Gemma watched the man go as she fished a cigarette out of the pack he'd left her. Whoever Madeline was she hoped the girl knew what she was getting into. Happy was a complicated man.

Happy thought that he should just throw Madeline's information away as he crossed the yard. What the fuck was he thinking? She wasn't a good time girl looking for a fuck or two. She'd invited him to dinner. Wanted him sitting at her table. No one wanted that. He wasn't the type.

"Hey." Jax's voice cut into his thoughts. "There you are. Look, I need you to take a run out to the warehouse. Something's not right there. Phil's not answering the prepaid. Take Tig and Chibs with you."

"Maybe he's just eating." Happy pointed out.

"Maybe he choked on a cheese steak or maybe there's trouble. Let's find out. If it's trouble, handle it as you see fit."

A grin crossed his face. "I can do that." He motioned for Tig and Chibs who were hanging near one of the bays. "Let's go!"

Happy rode slightly ahead of the rest. His mind was already on the warehouse. On what they might find there. Phil was a good guy even if they put him through hell. He could handle his own. If something had happened the man would have fought with all that he was worth. His gun was heavy in the holster, his fingers itched with the desire to use the gun.

On first glance all seemed fine as he pulled up but he didn't relax any. Behind him Tig and Chibs brought their bikes to a stop. Silently the all got off. Happy drew his gun and started for the front door which was ajar. That was no a good sign. Neither was the fact that Phil's bike was no where to be seen.

He motioned that he would be going in through the door and that Chibs and Tig should head around the building. The door creaked as it opened. Inside was basically one large room except for the back room but even from the door he could see that the padlock was still in place.

Phil was in the middle of the floor. And the crates stacked around the room were all open. "Son of a fucking bitch." He swore as he glanced into the first crate and saw only packing material. One by one he checked and they were all in the same state.

Someone had robbed the Sons.

Anger, dark and hot, boiled through him and he moved over to the spot where Phil lay. He expected to find the man dead but instead he let out a long snore. Happy kicked him, not gently, several times but there was no waking him.

"We're clear outside. No sign of anyone."

"Tracks. Probably a truck, one or two guys but it's hard to tell from all the boot prints." Tig added.

"Call Jax." Happy growled. "Guns are gone."

"Bloody Hell." Chibs swore as Tig pulled out his phone. He crouched down next to Phil. "Lad is breathing, probably sleeping better than any of us will for days."

"Won't wake up."

"Likely drugged. Won't know what he knows until whatever it is wears off." Chibs poked the big man and shook his head. "This is fucked."

"You find his bike?"

"No." Tig hung the phone up and rejoined them. "Everyone is on their way. Gonna try to figure this shit out."


	5. Chapter 5

As always, I do not own the characters of Sons of Anarchy. I am just playing with them for my fun and your amusement. No profit is made.

A/N: Wow you guys are freaking awesome. Thank each and every one of you who has reviewed or added this story (or me as a writer) to your alerts. Thank you! I really hope that you continue to enjoy the ride. Without further ado, here's the latest chapter 3

Chapter Five

The mood inside of the Church was solemn. All eyes were on Filthy Phil. The Prospect was obviously nervous and kept shifting his substantial weight from one foot to the other. "I don't know what happened Jax. I was keeping watch. Checked around the building. Went inside to grab my food. Sat down to eat and then nothing." Beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"You drink anything? Take anything?" Jax asked as he stared the man down.

"No. Absolutely not." Phil met his eyes. "I didn't want to wake up wearing only a diaper with a pacifier in my mouth and a sign stapled to my chest."

"Never gonna live that down." Juice muttered. "Maybe he didn't know what he was taking. Remember that time we drugged the dog in Unser's yard to get the truck?"

"The time I got bit in the ass?" Tig said dryly. "Yeah, that sticks with me for some reason."

"Where'd you get the food from Phil?"

"The Italian place, was a calzone and a meatball parm sandwich. Some soda but that was sealed." He replied.

"A calzone and a sub? Jesus Christ." Jax shook his head. "Tig, go back there with him. Find who cooked the food. Find who served it." He lit a cigarette. "Reached out to our suppliers, they can get us another shipment but that's going to pretty much wipe out our cash reserves."

"Can we put off LaRoy and his boys?" Chibs questioned.

"Not unless we want a full scale war on our hands. The shipment can be here the day after tomorrow."

"That's when we're doing the drop." Piney observed. "Gonna be cutting it a little bit close, don't you think?"

"What choice do we have? Unless the guns fall back into our laps sometime in the next two days we need to do this." Jax brought the gavel down leaving no room for anyone to say anything else. "I want everyone to stay close, keep your phones on."

"Lock down?" Chibs questioned.

"No. Just be on alert." The blonde man rose. "I'm going to take a ride. Clear my head. Hap? You with me?" Happy nodded and rose to his feet. Together the two men walked out to where the bikes were lined up. "Been thinking that what happened to you and the guns getting stolen might be connected."

"Why?"

"Just my gut feeling. Make sense to take you out."

Happy looked down at the Unholy Ones patch on his cut. "Yeah, guess you're right."

"Nothing else from that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The witness." Jax replied.

"Just what you already know." And the fact that he was supposed to have dinner with her the following night. Was it possible that she was somehow connected to what had happened? Being used as a distraction to him?

"Food. Curtains. Plates. Utensils." Madeline ran down her checklist and sighed as she reached the bottom with everything crossed off. After her out of nowhere invitation to Happy she'd realized that she had to hit the big box store and do some serious shopping or she'd be serving dinner on paper plates with throw away forks and knives.

It had taken her the better part of the day to get everything together. Now she had the daunting task of putting it all away. The first order of business was a cold beer and tossing a frozen pizza into the oven. She could just order out but now she was in the position where she needed to count pennies and not make a habit of shopping trips like today.

With a beer in hand she began to put away the groceries. Her IPOD was hooked up to a portable speaker and pumping out one of her favorite Britney Spears songs. She moved to the beat, indulging herself in being silly as she twisted her hips and placed spices into her spice rack.

"Should lock your doors."

The pepper in her hand fell to the floor and shattered at the sound of Happy's voice. "You should learn to knock." Madeline glared at him and moved to get the broom and dust pan out of the pantry. "I just brought that pepper. It cost five dollars."

"You want five dollars?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd rather know what you're doing in my house. If you're here for dinner, you're about twenty four hours early." She swept up the pieces and the pepper.

"Got some questions for you."

"This again?" Madeline smiled. "Didn't I answer all of your questions last time?"

"New questions." He moved forward and took the broom and dustpan out of her hand. "You need to be honest."

"I was honest last time." Nerves roared to life inside of her again.

"Were you?"Just like the last time he moved closer to her, stared down at her.

"Yes." Unlike last time the nerves faded. They were replaced by anger. "Why do you think I'm not?" She demanded. "Why wouldn't I tell the truth!"

"People don't always tell the truth. You were just out walking that night."

"Like I told you before, yes." Madeline met his eyes. "I was out walking because my parents were fighting. Ask me a million times a million different ways and that's going to be the answer."

"No one asked you to be there? No one told you to be?"

"Why don't you come right out and ask me whatever you're dancing around Happy?" She glared at him. "Because this is getting really old, really fast."

"You got some kind of agenda in this?"

"Agenda? No."

"Then why did you ask me for dinner?"He questioned.

"What? Wait a second? You think I'm what? Masterminding some sort of plan that involves me inviting you out?" Anger flared inside of her. "Are you serious? Okay, consider your invitation revoked. I don't want to have dinner with you."

"You know anyone who works at the Italian place downtown?"

"No. I'm done answering questions. You can get the fuck out."

Happy continued to look down at her, facial expression never changing one bit. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said you can get the fuck out. You know where the door is since you took it upon yourself to walk right on in without knocking." Suddenly furious she went to move around him. He stopped her with one arm. "Don't touch me. I don't even know you. I wanted to know you but now, now I don't want to."

"Just trying to make sure that we're on the same page."

"Okay, great. The page that I'm on says the end! Is that the one that you're on?"

His lips twitched. "Nope." His hand circled around her upper arm. "I had to ask."

"Fine. Whatever." She eyed his fingers on her arm. His grip was light but she had no doubt it would turn painful if he exerted any real amount of pressure. "You always so god damn paranoid?" Madeline asked.

"I'm not paranoid."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him. "So, you done asking questions?"

"You done telling me to get out?" He countered as he looked around the kitchen. It was obvious she'd done some shopping that day. "What the hell is that noise?"

"It's not noise. It's music."

"If you say so." He released her arm and moved to turn it off as Britney began to croon about her Criminal.

"I just want to say something." Madeline cleared her throat. "I'm a lot of things but I'm not a liar. I got no reason to be. Obviously something is going on with you. I don't know what and I don't care. I'm not a liar."

"Alright." He said evenly.

"I need to get the perishables in the fridge before they spoil."

"Perishables?" He repeated.

"The meat and the vegetables. The milk..." She trailed off. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Last person I heard say perishables was my grandmother." He shrugged his shoulders. "You buy all this shit for dinner?"

"And so I can eat too." Madeline told him. "Since you're here, you might as well pick if you want steak or chicken for tomorrow night."

"Steak." He replied as he leaned against the wall. "You know how to cook?"

"I'd be pretty silly to invite you over for dinner if I didn't. I've been cooking since I was a kid. Had to, my mother wasn't exactly Martha Stewart if you know what I mean." She fell into a rhythm putting things away. "This is kind of weird."

"What?"

"You show up here to question me and now you're just standing watching me put away groceries." She finished filling the freezer with the meat that she wasn't going to use the following day. Madeline reached for her beer.

"Be less weird if I had a beer."

She smiled and reached into the fridge to get a bottle of beer for him. "Be less weird if we had an actual conversation." She watched him take a long sip of the beer. "But something tells me that's not your thing. Doubt sitting down and watching a movie is your thing either." Again he shrugged his shoulders. "So, what is your thing?"

A small smile crossed his face. "You'd really kick me out if I answered that."

It took a minute for his meaning to dawn on her and when it did her face turned red. "Sex?" She managed to choke out the word.

He laughed at her expression and drained his beer. "You blushing because you said the word or because you're thinking about it?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Madeline told him as she turned back to the fridge. "We don't even know one another so we shouldn't be talking about sex." Another laugh escaped him. "It's not funny. It's true!"

"You a virgin?"

"Virgin? No. But I don't sleep around. And I don't have conversations about sex with people I barely know. If you're here because you want sex, you really can go. I won't hold a grudge but I'm not sleeping with you."

"Now or ever?" He asked with another twitch of his lips. "Relax Girl, ain't gonna jump you in your kitchen."

That didn't exactly make her relax because she was suddenly imagining him jumping her in her kitchen. "Now." She said finally. "It's not who I am."

"Alright." He said. "Got another beer?"

"Sure." Madeline got one for him and handed it over. "You still coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." He circled his fingers around her wrist as she went to pull away. Madeline looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Better not burn the steak."

"And if I do?" A smile crossed her lips as he tugged her closer.

"Better not." He repeated.

"Now I just might to see what happens." It dawned on Madeline that she was flirting. This wasn't the light and carefree flirting that she was used to. It was darker somehow and her stomach began to tighten slowly.

"You're playing with fire." He warned her. Before Madeline could reply the phone in his pocket began to ring, an irritating song that she heard constantly on the radio. One that was so far from her image of Happy that she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't ask." He told her. "What?" He snapped into the phone. "Be there in five."

"You've got to go." Madeline guessed. "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will." Unless something came up but he didn't want to say that. "Lock the door."

"I will." Madeline glanced down to where his fingers still circled her wrist. On pure instinct she pulled herself up on her toes and brushed her lips against his. "See you then."

"What's up?" Happy had parked his bike a block away from the Sheriff's station as Jax had asked and walked the rest of the way. He'd put on his sweatshirt over his cut as the President had also asked. "Why here?"

"Found them." Jax answered shortly. His jaw was set in a hard line.

"Where?" He demanded and followed his friends finger as he pointed. "The Sheriff's station?"

"Unser heard it from one of the office girls. Someone dumped three very large boxes full of guns in the loading dock." The man sighed. "This is going to bring ATF back here."

"Not that Stahl cunt." Happy grunted.

"Wanted to see it for myself." Jax sighed. "We should head back. Deal with this. No way we're taking that shipment in two days with the heat that's going to be on us. I'm thinking about calling Tacoma, getting them to handle it for us."

Happy nodded. "Smart move."

"Where the hell were you?" Jax questioned.

"No where." Happy replied.


	6. Chapter 6

And as always, I do NOT OWN the characters from Sons of Anarchy. My empty pockets tell the tale. They belong to Kurt Sutter, FX and other lucky people. I do this for fun.

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews/follows. We're going to start getting to some action here.

CHAPTER SIX

The mood at the yard was grim. Even the arrival of reinforcements from Tacoma and the Nomads didn't bring on the cheerful mood a visit from another charter normally did. Happy watched it all from the shade underneath the overhang of the bays and took a pull off of his cigarette.

"Hey Brother!" Kozik greeted him enthusiastically as he approached. "Hell of a thing." He extended his hand to his friend.

"Sure is. Your guys all set for this?"

"Yeah, got some guys at the drop already. Came straight here to see what else Jax needs."

"He needs answers. Do you got those?" He questioned. Ever since last night he'd be in a mood. Some fuckers just waltzed into the warehouse, took their guns and dropped them off at the Sherri ff station.

"Do what I can to help you get them." Kozik offered. "How's shit been with you?"

"Same as ever."

"How's your mom?" Kozik was one of the few people who would dare to ask him about the woman who'd brought him into the world.

"Holding her own. Up in Bakersfield with my Aunt looking after her." It was a better arrangement than the home and sometimes he allowed himself to believe that out of that place she could get better. "How's shit with you?"

Kozik glanced around. "Between you and me, it's getting a little crowded in Tacoma." He leaned against the wall and fired up a cigarette. "Thinking about asking Clay about a transfer down here."

Happy snorted. "Good luck getting Tig to vote ya in."

"Thought maybe I'd just kill him before the vote." Kozik shrugged. "I can't believe the fucking asshole is holding a grudge this long."

Conversation was cut short as Jax stepped out of Gemma's office and let out a sharp whistle. It was time for Church. For questions that had no answers. They all filed in to the room and once the door was closed Jax banged the gavel. "This is where we're at. We can pretty much expect to see our friends from the ATF rolling in here with warrants at any minute. Cooperate and make sure that you're all clean. No guns. No drugs." His eyes went to Juice. "Got it?"

"I got a card." The man protested. "Okay." He held up his hands.

"Tacoma's going to handle the pick up and delivery to LaRoy and his guys." Jax nodded at Kozik. "You let Rick know that we appreciate it."

"He knows. There's good guys out there. They can handle it." Kozik told him. "And whatever else you need, I'm here."

"Can you not be here? That would please me." Tig replied.

"Enough." Jax spoke with a glare. "We got enough shit on us right now to have to deal with the two of you going back and forth. Save it for the fucking ring when all this is done. Got it?"

"Got it." Kozik said quickly.

"Ain't no point in us all hanging around here." Jax told them. "Gonna look suspicious to the ATF. So if you've got shit to do, do it. Just keep your phones on. Prepaids only."

The gavel slammed down and Happy pushed his chair back. "Heading out to the garage." He told Kozik. "You gonna get those pretty hands dirty or what?"

"What the hell?." Malia declared as Madeline picked up the phone. "It's been like a week since you said that you'd call me right back."

"I've been busy Malia. Moved out of the hell mouth and into my own place." She smiled and held the phone away from her ear as her friend screamed. "I'm deaf now. Thanks for that."

"Your own place? Are you shitting me?"

"I am not shitting you. Hate that expression by the way." Glad for the interruption to her cleaning Madeline opened the back door and walked out into the yard. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Same shit here every day. Just got off of work. I swear one day I'm going to just tell them to fuck themselves and walk out."

"Promises. Promises." Madeline had heard it before. "Look, I've got a place now so if you really decide you want to do it, do it. Come here. You'll find a job. If not you can just be like my indentured servant." She chuckled at the idea.

"I know. It's tempting. Tell me, how's Charming?"

"I met a guy." She picked up the hose and turned on the spigot. "He's hot. Like seriously hot and I like him. I probably shouldn't like him, he's a little rough around the edges but I do."

"Rough around the edges is hot." Malia told her. "And you deserve some rough around the edges after that pussy Justin. Tell me more."

"I'm having dinner with him tonight. I'm cooking for him." She trained the stream of water on the flowers that the previous tenant had planted. Flowers weren't really her thing but she was going to try to keep them alive.

"And serving desert in your bedroom? Please say yes and say that you'll leave your phone somewhere close so that I can listen."

"You are sick, seriously sick. I suggest counseling immediately if not sooner." Madeline chuckled and as she turned to shut the hose off she saw someone coming up the walk way. "Hey Malia, let me call you back."

"Hope I'm not dropping in at a bad time." Tom, the man who'd sold her the car, stood in front of her. "I just came for the plates. I was going to call you but I saw the car, figured that I could just stop. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll get them. I've got them in the trunk." Madeline was a little surprised to see him but not too much. Charming was after all a small town.

"Place looks good." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. "You settling in okay?"

"Yeah, I am actually." She smiled. "Let me grab those keys." It took her only a minute and Tom was waiting by the car when she came out. "Here we go. Thanks again for leaving the insurance on for the few days. Was a real help to me."

"No problem. I'd want someone to have looked out for my sister that way." He told her. "I know what it's like to be new in town so if you ever want to hang out, get a cup of coffee or something give me a call."

"I'll do that. Thanks Tom." Madeline opened up the trunk.

"Buddy of mine has a band and they're playing over in Lodi tonight. You could come along if you wanted to."

"Oh, I've already got plans. I met this guy and I'm making him dinner tonight."

"That sounds promising." Tom smiled at her and took the plates. "Make sure that he treats you right, that's important."

"I hate fucking mini-vans." Kozik declared as he slid out from under the third one he'd worked on that day. "What do you say that we go and get a drink at a real bar after we're done here?"

"Got plans." Happy told him as he began to put his tools away.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" The blonde man questioned. He chuckled at the look that Happy gave him. "A chick?"

"Didn't say that."

"Didn't have to." Kozik's smile widened. "Who is she? Tell me that she's not a crow eater. And please tell me that she has a friend."

"She's not and she doesn't."

"Oh come on man. That's cruel." Kozik told him. "Who is she?"

"No one that you know."

"She ugly or something? Disformed? You into that?" The blonde man's laughter carried across the yard and made several people look. "Come on Man, got to be a reason that you don't want to talk about her."

"I'm heading out. I'll be back later to check in. I got the pre paid." Happy told him.

"Just give me a hint man. Blonde? Brunette?"

"Redhead." Happy said shortly.

Kozik let out an approving whistle. "Redheads are hot. Natural?" He dodged the hit that Happy threw at him with another laugh.

"No. No. No." Madeline singed her hand as she yanked the pan out of the broiler. She slid the smoking pan onto the counter and stared at it for a minute. "Don't burn the steak! The one thing he says and what do I do? I burn the fucking steak." She looked around the kitchen as if a new batch of steaks were going to appear by some sort of magic.

They weren't. It was twenty minutes until he was due to arrive, the steaks were burned and she was still in a towel with dripping wet hair.

It was entirely her fault. She'd sat down to catch up on some reading and kill time until she had to get ready and fallen asleep. She'd woken up only forty minutes ago and in her hurry to get everything going for the dinner she'd somehow turned on the stove when she'd just meant to stick the steaks into the broiler.

The pot with the potatoes inside threatened to boil over so she turned the burner off and dumped them. The water kicked back and she got a scald mark on her forearm to match the burn on her hand. Frustrated tears clogged her eyes so she took a step back and told herself to breathe.

Twenty minutes surely wasn't a lot of time but if she got lucky he'd be a few minutes late. "Get your shit together Madeline."

She tore into action, dumping the potatoes into a mixing bowl. She dropped in butter, sour cream and a bit of milk and left it sitting there as she pried the steaks off of the tray. They weren't as bad as she'd originally thought, well done but still edible.

She'd let the steaks rest, dress and then do the potatoes. While she did those she'd throw a bag of corn or green beans in the microwave and she'd be set. A relived sigh spilled from her lips as she darted for the bedroom but she got no further than the door when the bell rang. Fuck her sideways.

"One second." In the mental battle between answering the door in a towel or robe, the robe won. She pulled it on and ran over to the door. She glanced through the peep hole and saw him. "Hey. Come in." Madeline did her best to keep her body and state of dress hidden from the neighbors.

"Hey." He eyed her up and down.

"Sorry. I fell asleep. I was reading and... it doesn't matter. Have a seat and give me ten minutes and then I'll finish the food. I did sort of overcook the steaks but they're not burned. They're just really well done." She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

He was staring down her and now she was sure that was his amused expression. It wasn't much different from his regular expression. "Told you not to burn the steaks."

"That's exactly what I said to myself when I saw them." Madeline moved to shut the door and hissed. "Fuck."

"What?"

"It's nothing I burned my hand taking a pan out."

He stepped forward and took her hand. His touch was surprisingly gentle. "Should put some ice on it."

"I will, when I'm done." She felt heat rush to her cheeks. "I'm sorry about the steaks."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Shit happens."

"That it does. I've got beer in the fridge and there's some liquor in the first cabinet. Please help yourself and make yourself at home. I'll be quick. Really quick. I'm not even going to dry my hair."

Happy still had her hand in his. She got prettier every time he saw her. Hell, every time that she opened her mouth and started to babble because he made her nervous increased his attraction to her. She wasn't a cold blooded crow eater who knew just what to say and how to say it. "Take your time."

"You must be hungry. I don't want to keep you waiting."

He was hungry alright and not just for food. Suddenly he wished that he had made use of the hangers on who'd been at the club the night before. "I am." Calculating the risk and deciding it was worth it he pulled her so that she was flat against his chest with little effort. Her mouth dropped open and he took advantage of that to bring his lips to hers.

Neither had expected her reaction. She let out a soft moan and met the kiss with everything she had. There was no shyness or hesitation even as he released her hand to grab her hips. Her arms went around his neck and he realized just how easy it would be to lift her up.

Happy was the one who broke the kiss. He wondered what he was doing as he saw the dazed look in her eyes. A few more minutes of kissing like that and the woman in front of him would have been putty in his hands. "Beer in the fridge?"

Madeline nodded. "Help yourself."

"I plan on it." He watched her rush out of the living room and smiled slightly. This girl, this school teacher had him more interested in her than he had been in a woman in years. He was thinking past the sexual, ahead of being inside of her. What the fuck was wrong with him? He shook his head and headed to the kitchen to investigate the cabinet she said contained liquor bottles.

The light blazing inside of the dining room made it easy to see in. From the shadows he watched as they interacted. Madeline looked almost angelic with her soft red gold hair loose and drying in loose curls. She was dressed simply in a stretchy white tee shirt and a flowing red and white skirt.

The biker on the other hand looked rough and like the trouble that he was. He stuck out like a sore thumb but that didn't stop Madeline looking at him like he was Captain America. What was the draw that these bastards had over women? Was it the danger?

Didn't they realize that when you playing with fire you got burned?

"The steak's good." Happy told her as he cut into it and dumped more steak sauce onto his plate.

"Is that why you're drowning the meat in that sauce? I should keep a stock on hand just in case this happens again." Madeline reached for her beer and took a sip. "It's pretty bad."

"I've had worse." He told her simply. Going to bed hungry was way worse than eating slightly overcooked steak. The potatoes and corn were really good so that made up for it. "You gonna eat or drink your dinner?"

"I'm eating." Madeline picked up her fork. "I don't really know what to say."

Neither did he. Honestly making conversation was almost painful for him. He didn't like the idea of small talk. What was the point? Most people with something weighing on their conscience felt the need to babble on and one. Except for people like Kozik who just liked hear the sound of their own voices. "You ever been on a bike before?"

"A motorcycle? No. I've wanted to, just never had the chance." She told him. "Why? You offering to take me for a ride?" A smile played across her lips. "How long have you been riding?"

"Long time. We can take a ride." Even as he agreed to it he realized that it was a bad idea on two key levels. The first being who ever had shot at his bike. The second being he wasn't sure he could control himself after she pressed her body against him.

"Really?" Madeline's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She repeated. "Okay, I'm probably too excited about this."

"You're good." He told her as he speared another piece of steak.

"Do you have a second helmet? Because I sure don't." She smiled over at him.

"Yeah." He took another bite of steak and cursed with his mouth full when the prepaid in his pocket began to ring. "Yeah?" He said into the phone. "Ten minutes."

"And you've got to go." She continued to smile at him. "This is starting to become a thing. I'm going to get a complex."

"Don't." He told her as he wiped his mouth and rose to his feet. "Was good. Been a while since I had home cooked anything."

"Do you want me to wrap you up some for later?" She offered. "I made too much as always."

"Nah, don't want to waste it." Happy pulled his gloves out of his pocket. "I'll see you."

Disappointment flashed through her. For a moment she'd thought that he was going to kiss her before he left. "Have a good night."

"You too." He moved around the table and reached out for her. Madeline gasped in surprise and pleasure as his mouth overtook hers. The kiss was brief compared to the one they'd shared in the living room but it certainly packed a punch. "Lock the door." He brushed his finger over her cheek and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO not own anything involving the Sons of Anarchy.

A/N: I am so sorry about the non-existent page breaks so far in this story. Thanks to those who pointed it out to me. Apparently my preferred method of **** does not work. I've changed it up in this chapter so fingers crossed. Will edit previous chapters as well. Life has just been hectic. Thanks again for reading. Enough from me, enjoy!

Chapter SEVEN

The ATF had come and torn apart the club house while he was out to dinner. They found nothing except a few vials of coke on one of the hangers on. She'd been taken away in cuffs. Tension ran high as every man who'd slept with her, there were quite a few, wondered if she'd ever put two and two together to come up with something she could use as leverage.

"She ain't gonna talk. She don't know shit but how to get on her knees. Plus she's so fucking high half the time I'm pretty sure she doesn't know her own name." Tig said. He'd slept with her the most so he had the most to worry about if he'd ever slipped.

"Better hope that you're right." Jax looked weary as he sat at the bar with Opie at his side. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the two would rather be home with their wives and children. Who could blame them? "In better news, LaRoy has his shipment. The brothers from Tacoma are heading back now. Except for Koz."

The spiky haired blonde man grinned. "Gonna stick around Charming for a while."

"You better not be thinking a transfer." Tig advised him. "Because you're wasting your god damn time. Ain't no way in hell you're getting my vote. Not fucking ever Blondie."

"Tig." Jax shook his head. "Now is not the time." He rose to his feet. "It's been a hard day for everyone, all around. Go home. Get some sleep."

"I'm out of here." Opie rose to his feet. "Kids are sick." He added before patting his father on the back. "Get some rest Pop."

One by one the men began to leave. Happy looked over at the clock. It was after one in the morning. Odds were that Madeline was asleep and even if she wasn't there was no good reason for him to go knocking on her door.

"I'm out of here too."

"Where you going?" Kozik questioned with a smile crossing his face. "Going back to wherever you were before? The redhead?"

"Redhead?" Chibs looked over with a smirk. "That hot little number with the Hello Kitty tattoo?"

"I should smack you for knowing who Hello Kitty is." Kozik shook her head. "Is that her? Dude, the carpets do not match the drapes. That red is not found in nature."

"Amen to that Brother." Chibs got up and moved towards the bar. "Is it her Hap?"

He glared at both of them. The look had been known to freeze grown men in their tracks but not his brothers. At least not these two. Happy flipped up his middle finger in response to their stares and headed for the door.

7 7 7

He took a ride, too restless to stay cooped up in the clubhouse even though that was where he laid his head every night. Getting his own place had never been a priority, the idea of setting down roots had never appealed to him. So the clubhouse was home and so was the house that his aunt and mother shared.

For the past fifteen or so years he'd lived his life not needing anything more than what he could stuff in a duffel bag. The rooms available in the Charming or Tacoma clubhouses met every need, the low cost hotel rooms he'd often stayed in during his Nomad years did as well.

Yet now he found himself thinking about the half furnished house that he'd had dinner in. And the redheaded woman who'd cooked for him and kept creeping into his mind when he least wanted her to. Shit, even if he did decide he wanted an old lady and that was a big if what would he do with a fucking civilian? She'd been so excited to ride a bike. She'd probably shit herself if she saw a gun. There was no way that a woman with kitten shaped salt and pepper shakers was cut out for the life he lived.

But the taste of her lingered on his tongue. The responsive way that she'd leaned into him had told him there was more to her than met the eyes. She got nervous easy, ran off at the mouth but he'd never had the biting urge to tell her to shut it. And he'd said those words before when a girl didn't know how to shut her mouth or put it to good use.

He turned down a side street and his headlight flashed over a figure walking down the sidewalk. Speak of the redheaded devil. There she was. Walking in the middle of the night down a dark street as if there weren't people out there who'd hurt her.

Happy brought the bike to a stop at the curb about five feet back from her but she didn't turn when she heard the engine. Madeline continued to walk, a little spring in her step. That was when he realized that he could set off a bomb behind her and she wouldn't hear because of the ear buds tucked in her ears.

He slid off the bike, his boots making no sound against the sidewalk as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head. It pissed him off that she was so unaware. Scaring her might not have been the nicest way to get this point across but he figured it was going to be damn effective.

His hand closed on her shoulder and he felt her go tense. So tense that she didn't move, didn't run. Didn't even try to get away. He whirled her around and saw her eyes were wide, her cheeks pale. Color slowly returned to her face as she recognized him despite the hood. "What the hell Happy?" She yanked the ear buds out and he heard more noise like she'd been listening to earlier. "Scared the shit out of me."

"Asking for trouble walking around with this shit blaring in your ears." He motioned to the dangling headphones. "If I was someone who wanted to hurt you..." He let the words trail off.

"This is a good neighborhood."

"And there are bad fucking people out there." He tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Madeline winced. "Ouch." She told him. "I like to walk, it clears my head."

"Do it without this shit." He brought his free hand out to tug the ear buds. "And if someone fucking grabs you, don't just stand there."

"So I should have hit you?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation. "You only got that one moment to take him by surprise. Get a hit in and fucking run."

Madeline swallowed hard. His voice was a low growl and she realized she was getting her first taste of the dark temper that resided underneath his normally cool exterior. "Okay. Next time I will." His grip on her shoulder had eased off some. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Got to love small towns, huh?"

He grunted and released her shoulder. He wasn't sure that love was the word he would have chosen.

"You done with what you had to do?" She questioned. "I was just going to walk back home, watch some television and pretend that I don't want to devour the ice cream I got for desert tonight. You could... join me." She wasn't sure what part of her offer was funny because his lips twitched slightly.

"Or we could just say goodnight here if you've got plans."

"No plans." He said after a moment. "You want a ride back?"

Her face lit up. "Yes. Please."

She followed as he turned back towards the bike. When they reached it he took the spare helmet from the storage seat. He watched as she fumbled with the strap. Finally he reached out and hooked it for her. "Sit close and hold on." Happy straddled the bike and his jaw set in a hard line as she got on the bike behind him.

Her body was close to him, too close. She wasn't shy about wrapping her arms around him either. Her hands rested just inches below the holstered gun he hadn't even realized he'd put on. Part of him hoped that she'd just shift her hands enough to feel it, get freaked out and want nothing to do with him.

That didn't happen. Instead he felt her rest her head against his back as she waited for him to pull away from the curb.

He heard her gasp as the bike began to move. At first he thought that she was scared with the way her grip tightened around him but then he heard her laugh. The sound almost made him swerve the bike. Happy picked up speed and felt her slide even closer to him.

"I wish I lived further away." Madeline informed him when he brought the bike to a stop in her driveway. "That was amazing." She slid off the bike and undid the helmet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the ride." Her smile was wide. "I'm probably going to want to do that again."

Happy hated to admit even to himself that he was charmed by her. "Maybe if you ask nice." He took off his helmet and hung it from the handle bar.

"I'll ask nice." Madeline stepped closer to him. He watched as she leaned in to kiss him. It was light and sweet, just like her. "Is that nice enough?"

He just looked up at her with his dark eyes full of something she didn't understand. When he reached out for her she smiled and wrapped her arms around him as his mouth found hers. The kiss was intense, full of everything that she felt but couldn't put words too.

Madeline let out a frustrated whimper as he pulled back. "Are you coming inside?"

That was a loaded question if he'd ever heard one. Once again she'd gotten all warm and soft in his arms. "Yeah."

"Good. Maybe I'll have to eat ice cream to be polite because you're a guest and you want it." She laughed and slid her arm through his as he rose. She started to walk and stopped when she realized that he was still in the same place. "Happy?" She questioned. He watched the confusion that shifted over her face. Her arm slid out of his. "Oh, I got touchy. Didn't I? I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"You're fine." He told her simply.

"You don't have to come in." She took a step away from him and pressed her hands together in front of her.

"Said I was, didn't I?" He spoke gruffly.

Madeline nodded in response and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She flipped on the light as they stepped inside. "You want a beer? I'm going to have a beer. Maybe a shot."

"Sure."

"You can sit down in the living room if you want. I can put on a movie or you can pick one."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"So I can pick? You like romantic comedies?" Madeline laughed at the expression that crossed his face. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you." She felt a little more at ease. "Go on, get comfortable. I'll grab the beers."

Ten minutes later he found himself sitting on her couch, she was bent over as she fumbled with the DVD player. He sipped his beer and admired the view.

"Got it." She grabbed the remote and stood up. The disc began to play and she moved over to sit down next to him and grab her beer. "Have you ever seen Kill Bill before?"

"Nope." He told her as she shifted closer to him on the couch and grabbed a colorful blanket off of the back. "Cold?"

"Just getting comfortable." She sipped her beer. "I think you'll like it. This is one of my favorite movies. It's a little bloody though."

"I think I can handle it." He glanced over as she rested her head against his shoulder. What the hell was he doing? He didn't cuddle up and watch movies. He should be back at the bar with some pretty thing all over him.

She had turned out the lights and as the movie began to play he focused on it. He was glad to see that it was gritty and violent. The story pulled him in and when he glanced over her saw that it had an opposite effect on her.

She was fast asleep. "Madeline?" He said her name and realized that it was one of the first times he'd said it. She made a small noise and nuzzled her face against his arm. "You should be in bed little girl." She didn't seem to hear him.

The easy answer would be to slip off of the couch, head out the door and get back on his bike. It was still early enough that he could go back to the clubhouse and find something or someone to occupy his time. Happy might have done that but she shifted and her hand slid onto his thigh.

It wasn't a sexual move but he inhaled a sharp breath. He moved his arm and her body slipped next to his. Her head rested against his chest and he heard her sigh in her sleep. Satisfied that she wasn't going to wake up he indulged himself and let his hand trail over her hair.

7777

Despite the late hour it was business as usual in the Samcro club house. There was a girl twirling around on a pole, several more fawning over the Phil. As always the patched members of the club had their pick of willing women.

Chibs tossed back a shot of whiskey and looked over at Kozik. "Happy still ain't back?"

"Nope."

"Ain't the redhead we're thinking of." The Scottish man motioned to where Tig sat with the woman in question on his lap. "She must be a civilian."

Kozik snorted. "God help her if she is." His eyes went to the blonde gyrating on his lap. "Can you picture that?"

"No Brother, I can't but I can picture where my night is heading." The man got to his feet and the woman next to him got up eagerly. "See you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own no characters or settings from Sons Of Anarchy.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. You readers are awesome. Wasn't going to update so soon but decided why not!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Madeline shifted and wondered what in her bed was so scratchy against her face. She opened one eye, saw unfamiliar dark material. Jeans. Her face was on a pair of jeans? She lifted her head, winced at the sharp pain in her neck and then gasped.

She'd fallen asleep on the couch. More specifically she'd fallen asleep on Happy's lap. He was still asleep and for a moment she just stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. A smile crossed her face as she sat up.

"Morning." His voice startled her.

"Morning." She looked back over at him. "How long have you been awake for?"

The corner of his mouth curved into a smile. "Not that long."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep during the movie. I don't even remember. I must have been tired." Madeline ran her hand over her hair. "Not what you expected."

"No." He said simply.

"Sorry."

"You say that too much." He stretched his arms and got to his feet. "Bathroom?"

"Right down the hall." Madeline motioned with her hand. "Uh, do you want coffee?"

"Wouldn't say no."

"Breakfast?" She questioned.

"Got any of that steak left?"

"I do. Steak and eggs?" She smiled as he did. She'd always heard that the way to a mans heart was through his stomach. Could that actually be true?

"Sounds good to me." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Falling asleep on her couch wasn't what he'd expected. Wasn't what he did. He didn't spend the night with women, no they needed to go after whatever they were doing was done. There had been plenty of opportunities for him to walk out but he'd stayed.

"What?" Madeline questioned. "Something wrong?"

"No." He said after a moment of thought. "I'll be right out."

8 8 8 8

"Where the hell is Happy?" Jax demanded as he lit a cigarette and paced back and forth in the yard. "He ain't answering his phone."

"Went to see a chick last night." Tig volunteered the information.

"What chick?" The blonde president asked.

Tig shrugged. "I don't fucking know."

Jax exhaled a stream of smoke. "Phil, keep trying his phone. Tell him to get back here when you get him." He tossed the cigarette to the ground. "I'll be inside."

"What crawled up his ass?" Tig questioned as he slouched against the wall.

"Maybe the whole situation." Kozik looked at the other man and shook his head. "Might be good if you took this shit seriously."

"Go back to Tacoma." Tig told him. "We'll handle our shit. Don't need your fucking input. None of this shit would be happening if..."

"If what Brother?" Chibs questioned.

"If Clay was still in charge." Tig replied. "Shit wouldn't be spinning out of control."

"Better watch your mouth Tiggy." Chibs told him. "Might want to drink less if you're going to act like this when you've got a hangover."

"Screw you." Tig flipped up his middle finger and walked away from Kozik, Chibs and Phil. The prospect had his phone to his ear.

"He's still not answering." He told them. "Should I take a ride and look for him?"

"Good idea boy." Chibs nodded. "Might be we all need to get a little air."

Happy forked another bite of steak and eggs into his mouth and listened to the sound of the shower running. He took a sip of coffee and stared at the kitten salt and pepper shaker. "Fucking creepy." He declared to himself as the water shut off.

A moment later Madeline came into the kitchen wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top. "How is it?"

"Good." But no where near as good as she looked. He took another bite and watched her as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Not going to eat?" Happy hoped that she wasn't one of those girls, the ones who acted like they didn't need food to survive. It pissed him off. He'd gone hungry enough to know that it wasn't fun.

"I'm eating." She grabbed a plate from the cabinet. "You want some more toast?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his plate.

"More eggs?" She dumped some of the steak and eggs on her plate and brought the pan over to put the rest on his plate. Madeline moved over to the counter and dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster. "What are you up to today?"

"Working." As he mentioned work he reached to check his phone but the pocket of his cut where he'd put it was empty. "You see my phone?"

"Maybe it came out on the couch. I'll look." She walked into the living room and found the small flip phone between the couch cushions. "You've got some missed calls." She announced as she brought it over to him at the table.

"Thanks." He took the phone and scanned through the missed calls as she began to butter the toast. "What the fuck does Phil want?" He dialed the man back. "Yeah."

Madeline turned around with the toast in her hand and watched him talk. She moved over to the cabinet and took out a tupperware container. "Let me guess." She said as he hung up. "You've got to go."

"Yeah. It's a work thing."

"I might start getting a complex the way that you have to keep leaving." She teased. "I'll wrap your stuff up."

"Nah. I'm not going to have time for it. You eat it." He took several quick bites of the food. "You got plans today?"

"I'm plan free until September. Just hanging around." She set the container back down. "So, I'll be here if you wanted to stop by later."

"I'll let you know." He slipped the phone back into his cut. "Lock the..."

"Door. I know." Madeline smiled at him. "If you come back, I promise that I won't fall asleep on you again."

"Gonna be a crazy day." He moved around the table to where she stood. "Gonna kiss me goodbye?"

Madeline had heard people say that they felt their heart skip a beat but she didn't truly get it until that moment. It wouldn't be the first time that they kissed but it would be the first time that she initiated the action. Without showing how nervous she was she moved over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

She had to rise up on her toes to reach his lips but it was worth the effort. Her lips brushed against his teasingly and then deepened the kiss. When his hands settled on her hips she let out a sigh and her arms moved around his neck.

Madeline whimpered when he nipped down on her bottom lip. "I'll be back." Happy made the decision in that second. He was rewarded with her smile and the surprised look on her face as his hands slid down over the curve of her ass.

The moment could have gone further, would have gone further but he heard the distinctive sound of a bike slowing down in front of the house. "Happy?" She frowned as he pulled back.

"Got to go." He squeezed her ass before he released her. "Lock the door."

He strode out the back door with a grim expression on his face. Annoyance spread through him at the sight of Kozik parked in front of the driveway. "What did your phone die?"

"Stalking me?"

"Jax needs you." Kozik replied with a smirk. It was dumb luck really that he'd found Happy at all but then again Charming wasn't that big.

"Let's go. I just talked to Phil."

"Hold on. Not so quick. Aren't you going to introduce me to the mystery redhead?" The blonde man shielded his eyes from the sun and studied the house. "She's got a nice place."

Happy grunted in response. "No. I'm not."

"Gonna tell me her name?" He persisted.

"Gonna keep Jax waiting so you can play twenty questions?" Happy got on the bike and reached for his helmet. "Fuck."

The back door opened just as he realized he'd left his gloves inside. Madeline stepped out with them in her hand. She was barefoot, her hair was pulled up in some kind of clip and her smile only faded when she saw the expression on his face. "You forgot your gloves."

"Thanks." He took them from her as he walked over.

"Hello!" Kozik called as he got off of his bike and walked towards her. His grin was wide especially when he saw the hard look that crossed Happy's face.

"Hello." Madeline replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kozik." He extended his hand. "What's your name Sweetheart?"

"I'm Madeline." She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Sorry to steal Hap away from you so early but we've got a lot of work piling up at the garage. Teller-Morrow, you ever been there?"

"Not since I was a kid and my mother needed breaks."

Happy pulled on his gloves. He'd need them not to leave fingerprints when he strangled Kozik. "We got to go."

"Alright. It was nice to meet you Kozik. Happy, I'll see you later." Madeline shifted, intended to lean in and kiss him but his expression stopped her. Maybe she wouldn't see him later if that expression was any indication.

Was he embarrassed of her? She couldn't help but wonder as he pulled out of the driveway and his blonde friend got on his bike and followed him down the street. Her neighbors who were outside stared at the men and then over at her.

Madeline smiled at them and waved. They were the least of her worries at the moment.

Happy rapped his knuckles against the door to the Church. He'd resisted the urge to punch Kozik as they got off of their bikes. The blonde man said nothing, he just smiled a smug little smile that made it really hard not to meet him. "You wanted to see me?" He asked when he stepped inside.

"You weren't answering your phone." The blonde man looked over at him. "Need everyone here. Talked to someone at the Sheriff's office. The print report on the guns came back clean but ATF is still chomping at the bit. Word is they're going to take another run at us, see what they can find."

"Ain't shit to find." Happy pointed out as he moved and sat.

"You alright?" Jax questioned.

"Just restless, want this shit to be over."

"You sure that's all? Tig said you went to see some girl."

"Needs to mind his own business." They weren't a group of teenage girls in high school. A man needed to keep his mouth shut. That man needed to keep his mouth shut before he found a fist in his fucking face.

"Who is she?"

"No one." Happy replied. "Got something you want me to do?"

"Just hang around the yard. Try and look nonthreatening. I want them to see business as usual if they show up today. I'm damn sure that they will. Hopefully their leash will get shortened when they don't find anything and then it can really be business as usual."

"Alright." He rose to his feet.

"Hey Hap?"

"Yeah." He eyed his president warily.

"My mother told me that she's going to have a dinner once all this blows over. You should bring her." Jax lit a cigarette. "Gonna be nice to do something normal after all of this shit."

Happy snorted. "Me bringing a date to one of Gemma's dinners ain't normal Brother." He didn't say anything else and knew that Jax wouldn't get upset at his departure. He headed to the yard, to work. The expression on his face kept anyone from asking him any questions. Even Kozik kept his mouth shut.

8

Madeline sat on her back porch with her laptop and a legal pad. She outlined her lesson plans meticulously and in more detail than was probably necessary but it gave her something to do. Took her mind off of replaying the scene in the driveway over and over again.

A few kisses didn't make a relationship. Falling asleep on him certainly didn't make one either. Whatever she was thinking was an overreaction and she wasn't prone to being dramatic. She liked her life simple. Besides, no matter what her attraction to the handsome mysterious man was, the cold hard fact was it was too soon after her divorce for her to be considering anything. There needed to be a mourning period even if Justin was a first class douche bag for what he'd done to her. Time for her to come to terms with being single, to figure out who she was.

"Hey." Madeline was jerked out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. She looked over to see Tom coming around the side of the house. "I knocked on the front door but no one answered."

"Hi Tom. How are you?" She was a little bit put off by the fact that he'd just come traipsing into her backyard when she didn't answer the door. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in, see how you are."

"Fine. Same as yesterday." Madeline closed her computer. "I was actually just heading in."

"Got a big date tonight?"

"Something like that." She wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. "I never asked, do you live around here?"

"Few blocks away. Was just driving past, saw the car and thought of you." He stuck his hands in his pocket. "I know it probably seems a little creepy but I'm harmless, I swear."

"Actually, it does seem a little creepy. I really appreciate you helping me out with the car but I don't think that you should just be dropping by."

"Sorry." He told her. "Guess I was just hoping that we could be friends. I don't have a lot of friends here. I haven't been in Charming very long. I just moved here to be with my sister and now that she's gone..."

Madeline felt sorry for him. "I don't mean to be harsh Tom, I just... a girl can't be too careful."

"That's true. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm really harmless. I'm going to take off now but I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Tom." She said firmly as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. He was saying all the right words. She could feel sympathy for someone in his situation, she knew what it was like to be lonely and looking for a friend but there was something that just bothered her about his words.

Madeline went inside and locked the door behind her. She followed up by making sure that all of the shades were shut tightly.

8 8 8 8

Happy sipped a beer and watched the redhead with the infamous Hello Kitty tattoo do a slow spin around the pole. Next to him Kozik chuckled. "Dude, sitting here watching this girl is like eating a fucking McDonalds hamburger when you've got a steak waiting for you."

"Shut your mouth." He warned the blonde man.

"Just saying that I know where I'd be." Kozik leaned back in his chair.

Happy shot him a hard look. "Did I fucking ask you?"

"No." His friend grinned. "But it's the truth." Lazily Kozik tossed a dollar towards the dancing redhead.

"You want another beer Happy?" An eager woman approached him. She wasn't as pretty as her friends but what she lacked in appearance she made up for in her willingness to do just about anything, anywhere with anyone. The last time he'd seen her she'd been under Tig on the pool table.

"Yeah." He said and she took his empty bottle. "Bring me some whiskey too."

"Same here." Kozik told her. "Thank you Jenny."

"Why are you so nice to them?" Happy had always wondered but never asked before.

Kozik shrugged his shoulders. "Someone has to be."

"You trying to hit that?"

"Hell no. Not after Tig was in her. Who knows what he's got?" Kozik looked back at the redhead. "But her?" He grinned. "Unless you want her."

"Knock yourself out." Happy rose to his feet.

"Go get that steak." Kozik chuckled at his own cleverness and ignored the look that Happy gave him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of value especially the Sons of Anarchy.**

**A/N: You are all awesome. Thanks for the reviews, follows, faves and just for reading this. Things are about to pick up in pace for Madeline and Happy.**

**Chapter Nine**

Madeline fixed her attention back on the television and took a sip of her wine. She told herself to relax but that was a ship that had already sailed. Ever since she'd locked down the house around her after Tom had appeared in her backyard she'd been jumpy. Jumpy enough that she had locked the bathroom door when she went to take a shower.

She should just go to bed but as much as she didn't want to admit it even to herself she was waiting to see if Happy was going to actually come and see her like he said he would. She pulled the throw blanket over her legs and began to flip channels. Finally she settled on some cooking show, normally that would soothe her but not tonight.

Her wine spilled as a loud knock sounded on the front door. Had she missed the sound of a motorcycle pulling up in front of the house? Cautiously she got off of the couch and approached the door. "Who's there?" She called out.

There was no response. Madeline frowned and took a step forward. Her heart beat echoed in her chest as she approached the door and looked out the peep hole. There was no one there. "Must be kids. Bored kids." A scream tore from her throat as there was another loud knock, this time on the back door.

She scrambled for her phone and held it in her hand. Of course she could call 911, have the police come but then if it was bored kids she was going to feel like an idiot. Was it worse to look like an idiot or be murdered in her own house?

Her ears were on high alert for any other sound and the next one that she heard almost made her cry with joy. The unmistakable sound of a motorcycle cut through the air. With her phone in her hand she all but ran to the front door and jerked it open.

Happy frowned as he watched Madeline come rushing out of the house and down the driveway. He was off the bike in a second. "What?"

"Someone was... someone was knocking but there was no one there." Fear showed on her face. She clutched her hands together nervously.

"When?"

"Two minutes ago." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm probably being stupid but it was creepy. Really fucking creepy."

"You're alright." He looked around the yard. There wasn't one security light. "You got the other doors locked?" She nodded. "Go back inside. I'll check it out."

"What if there's someone back there?" She looked to the backyard as if it was crawling with zombies.

A small smile crossed his face. "I'll be fine. Go." He waited until she was inside before he reached under his cut and took out his gun. If there was someone in the backyard than they were about to have the surprise of his life.

Madeline let out a small whimper as she watched through the window as Happy took a gun out from under the leather vest that he wore. Why did he have a gun? She knew that the reputation of the Sons of Anarchy was that they lived outside of the law, here was her proof. Should she fear the man who was moving around her house with military precision?

She bit her nails down as she waited to hear him come back to the front door. When he knocked she moved over and pulled the door open. "There's no one out there now." He stepped inside. The gun was nowhere to be seen. Probably he wasn't even aware that she'd seen him take it out. "You need some security lights. And get the bushes around the windows cut."

Madeline nodded. "I will." She exhaled nervously. Did she mention what she saw?

"Tell me what happened."

"I've been on edge all fucking night." Madeline confessed as she moved forward to put the chain lock on the door. "It's probably nothing but earlier I was out back working on stuff for when I go back to school and Tom showed up."

"Tom?"

"I brought my car from him. He came over yesterday for the plates and dropped by today wanting to hang out. He said that he's new in town and doesn't know many people but there was something about him that just... made me uneasy." She ran her hands over her arms. "I told him to leave, came inside and made sure everything was locked. Been trying to relax but I just couldn't. Someone knocked on the front door and when I went, no one answered. While I was standing there they knocked on the back door. Then you came and you know the rest."

Happy studied her as she continued to nervously rub her arms. Her hands were still shaky but her voice had remained steady while she'd told the story. That impressed him. "You know anything else about this guy?"

"Not really. It was his sisters car, she died. He sold it to me pretty cheap, hell really cheap." Madeline released her arms to run her hand through her hair. "Do you think it was him?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"What if he comes back?" Madeline asked and the smile that crossed his face made a shiver go up her spine.

"I'm here."

What would happen when he wasn't there? She wanted to ask but didn't. Instead she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened for a moment and she nearly pulled back but then his arms went around her. "I didn't think that you were going to come tonight. I'm glad that you did."

"Why not?"

"I thought that you were mad at me this morning. When your friend showed up." Madeline let her hands move over his back. "You didn't look pleased when I brought your gloves out."

"Didn't want him bothering you." He said shortly, distracted by the way that she slowly stroked his back. "Wasn't anything to do with you."

"Okay." She would take him at his word. "Are you hungry? Should I make something?"

"You're a little shook up to be cooking."

"I'll order something." She offered. "Whatever you want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me not scared." Madeline laid her head back against his chest.

"Stupid bitch." Kozik snatched his wallet out of the hands of the woman he and everyone else had taken to calling Hello Kitty because of her tattoo. He'd gone to take a piss, came out to find her with his wallet and cash in her hand. "Get the fuck out of here. Don't come back."

"You wanna play, you got to pay." She told him. "Sick of giving it up to you all for free."

"Simple solution, close your legs. Now get out." He double counted his cash and stuffed it back in his wallet. "And seriously, don't come back here or you'll have a problem on your hand."

"Not scared of you. Not scared of any of you." She began to gather her clothes, pulled them on and stumbled.

.

She was either high or drunk as shit. Either way, her mouth was writing checks that her ass wouldn't be able to cash. He could ignore what she was saying but if anyone else heard it was going to be a problem. "Listen, shut your mouth. Find you shoes and get out of here. If you're not scared you're stupid and that's worse."

"I hope you all burn in hell." Hello Kitty shoved her feet into her five inch heels and yanked the door open. Kozik followed simply to make sure that she actually left the yard. Once she was gone he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and exhaled a stream of smoke.

Tonight was one of the nights when he wondered what the hell he saw in the casual sex that these crow eating bitches provided. More trouble than it was worth. Some of his brothers had apparently realized that very thing. Jax and Opie were content with their old ladies and kids. Hell, even Happy had found himself someone outside the club.

He smiled as he remembered the way the redhead had looked at the stone cold assassin. "Lucky fucking bastard."

"I love pizza." Madeline admitted as she set the box down on the coffee table. "Even though I should be eating like a salad or something. This is much better but only let me eat one."

"Eat what you want." He told her as he reached for one of the paper plates she'd brought in. "You ordered half the menu."

"Not half." She grinned at him. "Just want to make sure that you've got enough to eat."

"Gonna take an army to eat half of this."

"This is probably the most talkative I've heard you since we met." Madeline pointed out as she put a slice on her plate. "I like it."

"Don't get used to it." A smile curved his lips.

"I guess I should enjoy it while it lasts though. Do you need another beer? I can get it for you." Madeline went to get up but he shook his head.

"I got it." He rose to his feet. "You want one?"

"Please. Thank you."

"You also so fucking polite?"

"I'm not that polite." She told him. "I can be downright mean when I want to be." She took no offense when he laughed. "Careful, don't cross me. I might just be too much for you to handle." That only made him laugh harder. "That's it, at some point I'm going to have to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see that." Happy watched her as she licked a trace of pizza sauce off of her finger. It was an innocent gesture, not designed to be sexy or enticing which only made it even sexier. She wasn't like the women that he was used to. Her words and actions weren't designed to get his attention and arouse him but that was what she did.

He went to the kitchen and got the beers. He noticed that the shades were all tightly closed and it seemed to be the same in every room that he'd been in. The guy who'd sold her the car had seriously scared her. Happy didn't really understand why that bothered him so much but it did. When he came face to face with this Tom, the man was going to regret it. Really regret it.

They ate in comfortable silence and despite him saying that it would take an army to finish it all there weren't that many leftovers. He'd been hungrier than he'd thought. "Let me clean this up." Madeline got to her feet and began to gather up the plates they'd used and the empty box that the buffalo wings they'd devoured had came in. "You sure you don't mind hanging around?"

"Was thinking about leaving." He replied.

"Oh." Madeline replied. "I'm sure that you've got things that you need to do." She picked up more things to carry into the kitchen with her. "Please, I've got it." She said as he went to grab the pizza box. "If you've got to go well we haven't gotten through one meal so far without you having to leave."

"You going to be okay on your own?" He asked without cracking a smile. She didn't realize that he was in his own clumsy way attempting to tease her.

She looked over at the windows as if a monster was going to jump out and then back at him. "I'll be fine." Her voice lacked conviction but she didn't ask him to stay.

Madeline did jump seconds later as a car door slammed on the street. "Stubborn, aren't you?" He couldn't claim to be disappointed by the fact. "Relax. I ain't leaving."

Her head turned towards him, her eyes narrowed. Happy had a feeling he was about to see her temper for the first time and he couldn't wait. Instead she laughed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Never claimed to be nice."

"You've been nice to me. That's all that I care about." Madeline juggled the empty boxes. "You ready for another beer? It'll be the last round. I only brought a six pack."

"Gonna have to start thinking bigger." He told her with a smile. It was probably the first real smile that she'd seen from him.

Something in her stomach went warm and liquid. The feeling was unknown to her but not at all unpleasant. In fact it made her want to go over to him and jump on him. Madeline realized she might have given into the impulse if her arms weren't otherwise occupied. "You planning on making a habit of coming to see me?"

"What if I am?" He questioned. "Got a problem with it?"

Madeline smiled at him. "No." There was no point in denying it. She liked it when he was around. It had dawned on her as they ate. "Is that a yes to the beer?"

Happy nodded and watched her as she walked towards the kitchen. He looked away only when his view of her ass was cut off as she entered the other room. What the hell was he doing? If he had any common sense he'd have actually left by now. This was a complication. A distraction. He needed no distraction not when some unknown threat was focused on his club.

They were his family. His blood. His heart. There was no limit to what he would do for them. The Sons of Anarchy deserved his full attention at the moment and yet here he was waiting for a fucking school teacher to bring him another beer.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, if you don't mind being out here on your own for a few minutes?" Madeline held the bottle out to him.

"It's your house." He took the bottle and looked her up and down. Happy knew he'd be more than happy to accompany her but that if he suggested it she'd be uncomfortable but the thought was now front and center in his mind.

"I won't be long. Maybe after we can watch another movie? I won't fall asleep this time."

"Gonna hold you to that." He told her, his voice just above a growl. The somewhat scratchy sound reminded Madeline of sex. Everything reminded her of sex when she was around him. It was probably for the best if she made that shower an icy cold one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything SOA related. My empty pockets tell that tale. Anyone you don't recognize is mine.

A/N: I'll admit I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter. There's some more action (and not just between Happy and Madeline). Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope that you enjoy this as well.

Chapter TEN

It was still hot. Kozik felt sweat slick his skin as he lit a cigarette and walked away from the clubhouse. It had been a long night. After he'd watched Hello Kitty leave he'd gone back inside determined to have the best night possible. It had been okay. He'd spent some time in a dark corner with a busty blonde who'd shown up the week before. Won about fifty from Chibs in a game of pool only to lose it and more to Tig.

That was what had set him off, turned his mood truly foul. Now he was going to walk it off before he went back and got into bed. If he stayed there would be something said, nothing that he would regret but nothing that would make his chances of getting voted back in to Charming any better.

Kozik was deep in this thoughts about the club, the transfer, the past and what would hopefully be his future. He only heard the footsteps when they were directly behind him. He went to turn and then there was pain. Blinding pain that split his head. He stumbled as he heard glass shower down on the ground. His eyes wouldn't focus and then there was just the black.

10 10 10 10 10 10

Madeline had changed into a pair of pants with bright pink and purple lips all over them and a purple tank top. "What?" She questioned as Happy's eyes settled on her. She'd never seen eyes quite that dark before or eyes that had so much to say that she didn't understand.

"Come here." His voice was gruff. This little redheaded devil in front of him had no idea how sexy she was. No clue how much he wanted her. Happy had never seen the point in denying himself what he wanted so why should it be any different with her?

She swallowed down her nerves and stepped forward. "Here?" She asked even though she was damn sure that she knew the answer. He never took his eyes off of her just shook his head no. A few more steps but her within arms reach of the chair. Happy shook his head again. "Here?" She asked when there was no farther she could go without having to straddle him.

She wanted to straddle him. The ice cold shower had did nothing to dampen the fire that raged beneath her skin just from seeing and being near him. When he reached out she went with it allowed him to pull her down onto his lap.

There was no mistaking the intent behind the kiss. Madeline gave herself over to him with the knowledge that they weren't going to stop until they'd both gotten what they wanted from one another. It was reckless, crazy even but fuck, it felt so right that she made no move to stop him as his large calloused hands slid beneath the hem of her tank top.

Madeline exhaled, let her head fall back as she felt his lips brush against her neck. There were a million things to say rolling through her mind but it was impossible to form the words for any of them. The extent of the feelings that rushed through her were almost as distracting as his mouth against her throat.

Happy growled as her hips moved against him. He could feel her heat through the thin pajama pants she wore, through his own jeans. He detoured his mouth to hers, sucked her tongue into his mouth and smirked as she whimpered. His fingers gripped the hem of her shirt to ease the material up.

If she was going to protest he hoped like hell that she'd do it now. He let two fingers trail up her back and she moved so that her breasts were very close to his face. They were firm, full and he could see the dark peaks straining against the material.

The sound of his phone stilled his hand. Son of a fucking bitch! "Not again." Madeline said as she struggled to breathe normally.

"Gonna kill someone." He released her to reach for the phone. "Don't move." He ordered, his dark eyes meeting hers. "We ain't finished." He turned his attention to the phone. Fucking Kozik. He was going to cheerfully break the blonde man's jaw.

Happy opened the text message and his grip around the phone tightened as he looked at the picture. It was a close up of Kozik's bloody face pressed against concrete that already had the dark red liquid pooling on it. "Happy?" Madeline questioned.

"Get up." He snapped at her. "Lock the door behind me and stay in the house."

"What's going on?"

"Just do it!" He shouted at her. Madeline nearly tumbled off of his lap in her haste to get up. Happy rose and strode to the door. He paused and looked back at her. "Stay in the house."

Madeline nodded solemnly and watched him go. She went to the door after it slammed and locked it. The window next to the door gave her a good view of him in front of his bike with the phone pressed to his ear.

10 10 10 10

"Where the hell is Phil going?" Jax questioned as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and walked down the yard to the sidewalk. Tig and Chibs were behind him. Juice was in the doorway of the clubhouse, shot gun at the ready.

Happy's call had dragged the other three men away from willing, flexible women and none were too pleased but no one had seen Kozik and the picture that Happy had forwarded to Jax was enough to raise concerns.

They found their brother, unconscious and bleeding, just down the block. "Shit!" Jax swore as he tossed his cigarette. "Call Tara, now."

"Got it." Tig replied as he kept his gun in one hand and took his phone out with the other. Chibs moved forward, dropped to his knees and began to work on the man. The familiar sound of a bike filled the air and Happy pulled up at the curb.

"He breathing?" Happy demanded as he got off of his bike.

"Yeah. Just had Tig call Tara." Jax looked over at the assassin. "Where the hell were you?"

"With her." Happy told him, his jaw set in a hard line. He moved forward to help as Chibs lifted Kozik to his feet.

His eyes were now open and he was coming around. "Head hurts." He said shortly.

"Gonna need some stitches." Chibs told him. "Don't worry, the good doctor is coming to do them. You'll be as pretty as ever."

"Where's his phone?" Happy questioned. "Anyone see it?"

A short search ensued but no phone turned up. Fresh rage built up inside of Happy. It was a pre-paid, couldn't be traced but that wasn't the point. The numbers of every other pre-paid would have been saved in there. Who knows what information was in the text messages if Kozik hadn't deleted them?

"Jesus Christ." Jax exhaled. "Everyone get rid of their phones now."

Happy supported Kozik's weight along with Chibs until they got inside the clubhouse. "Clear out." He ordered and the people who had no real business there took off for the door without question. "Get him on the pool table."

"I'd rather sit at the bar." The blonde man said in a shaky voice. "I think I need a fucking drink."

10 10 10 10

Madeline remained at the window next to the door and watched the man who was out there to watch her. He'd shown up about five minutes after Happy had rode off down the street. The big biker with curly hair and a pair of glasses sat across the street. His eyes never left the house and she felt safer because of it.

Something had happened. She'd known that when he'd looked at his phone. It had been written all over his face. Whatever it was, it was bad. The presence of someone watching her spelled that our clearly. At least she could be sure that whoever had been tormenting her with the knocking earlier wouldn't come back.

For lack of anything else to do Madeline retreated to her bedroom. Her mind went to Happy. She'd hoped that he'd be joining her in her bedroom tonight after they finished whatever they had started on the chair. It had been nearly a year since she'd made love with Justin. If anyone would have asked her a week ago she'd have said that she wasn't ready to consider a physical step with anyone.

And then she'd met Happy.

Now her mind seemed to be permanently stuck on sex. After the thought that she'd given to it, she knew that he wasn't going to be anything like Justin. No. He was going to be rough, demanding and she was sure that she'd love every single moment of it. But not tonight. Tonight she would curl up beneath the covers in her lonely bed and wonder if the man she wanted was safe or not.

10 10 10 10

"Gonna be about ten stitches." Tara told Kozik. "Should let me numb it."

"Can't hardly feel it." He told her. "Keep feeling like I'm going to be sick."

"You might be. You've got one hell of a concussion. I'd like to take you to the hospital and run scans." She looked at Jax who shook his head. "But apparently that isn't going to happen so you're going to need to be baby sat."

Jax chuckled. "I'll put out the word, there will be a line of bitches willing to take him on."

"Fuck that." Kozik told him. "Sick of these girls."

"Maybe a scan isn't a bad idea." Chibs chuckled. "Day that you're sick of all the pussy running around here is the day that we lower you into the ground."

"Or he could just be realizing that there's better women out there than the ones who hang around here opening their legs for anyone who smiles at them and wears a patch." Tara pointed out.

Kozik managed a weak chuckle. "Speaking of better women, what the hell you still doing here Hap? Should go get back to that sweet little redhead."

"Redhead?" Tara questioned. "Not the one with the Hello Kitty tattoo?" She grinned as she looked over at Happy. "Man Kozik, I am glad that I am not you right now." The look on the other man's face was one of pure anger. If Kozik wasn't already bleeding she had no doubt that he would be.

"Leave her out of it."

"You brought her into it." Jax lit a cigarette. "Finally figured out why Phil hightailed it out of here. He's sitting in front of her house."

"What?" Kozik moved and winced. "Fuck Tara."

"Stay still." She told him. "I'll be done in just a few minutes."

"You've got Phil sitting on her house?" Kozik grinned despite the needle going in and out of his skin. "Fuck. Never thought that I'd see the day you went soft Brother."

"Soft?" Happy growled the word. Was that how his brothers would see it if he let things continue with Madeline? He'd be soft? A fucking joke? That wasn't an option. Not for him. His brothers couldn't see him that way no matter the cost. Not for some bitch. Not even for the redheaded devil he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Koz." Jax's voice was a low warning.

"I'll stay with his dumb ass." Happy cleared his throat. "Ain't got no place I'd rather be." He added. Tara shot him a look but the President's old lady was smart enough not to say anything to go along with the expression.

10 10 10 10 10

Morning dawned and Madeline got out of bed. She went into the bathroom, took care of her business and emerged with a desperate need for a cup of coffee. As she set the machine to brew she took down two cups and walked over to the front door.

She'd fully expected to see the same man sitting on the other side of the street but he wasn't. In fact, she didn't see anyone watching her house. Perhaps the danger from whatever happened had passed? Still she felt unsafe now and retreated back into the house immediately.

Did she stay in the house until he came back? He'd told her not to leave but if he'd called off the guard on her than that should mean that she was safe, right?

Madeline returned the second coffee cup to the cabinet and opened the fridge door. Normally she'd have oatmeal or cold cereal to start the day, it was simple and filling but not today. Today she was going to cook herself a huge calorie filled breakfast, eat every bite and then go right back to bed.

It was pathetic, self pitying and pathetic, but that was all she could think of. She began to cook and when the scent of frying bacon met with the enticing aroma of coffee she realized that she was smiling. Sometimes it was the simple things in life that made her happy.

She'd just finished making a pan of scrambled eggs when there was a knock on the front door. "Great." Her heart stuttered in her chest. For a moment she considered not even going to answer it but that wasn't the answer.

Still in her pajama pants with lip prints and tank top she opened the door. "Can I help you?" She eyed the woman standing on her front porch with curiosity.

"Hi. I'm Ella. I live a couple of houses down and I was wondering if you had like four eggs I could borrow. My husband took the car and I need to make a cake for this dinner thing tonight." The woman had dark red hair pulled up in a bouncy ponytail, several visible tattoos and a nice smile.

"Sure. One second." She shut the door with a smile, went to the kitchen and took out the already open carton of eggs. "You can have these."

"You are a life saver! Sorry I haven't gotten over here to meet you sooner. Things have been a little crazy."

"I know that feeling." Madeline relaxed slightly, smiled at the woman. "I hope your cake turns out well. I should get back in, got breakfast getting cold."

"Don't wanna serve your man a cold breakfast. Trust me. I know all about that."

"I don't..." She almost said she was alone in the house, that there was no man with her. "I don't know anyone who likes a cold breakfast." Madeline smiled.

"Thanks again for the eggs. I really appreciate them." Ella spoke with a smile. "I'll see you around."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You all already know that I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, alerts and just your interest. You guys are awesome and because of that I decided another update was in order. I'm so nervous about these chapters, hope that you like them!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Stop fucking poking me." Kozik glared at Happy.

"Stop trying to fall asleep Asshole." Happy kicked the bed with his booted foot. "You heard what the doctor said."

"That was yesterday." The blonde man grumbled. "I'm fucking tired."

"Suck it up. She'll be here to check on you in a while."

Silence fell over the room until Phil stuck his head in. "You guys need anything? I'm running to the store. Gonna stop and pick up a burger."

"I want a burger." Kozik rattled off his order.

"You want something Hap?" The man asked.

"Nah." Happy went back to staring a hole in the wall when the man left.

"Who's with her now?" Kozik asked as he shifted to get comfortable on the bed again.

"What?"

"Who's watching your girl?"

"She ain't my girl." He replied. "Shouldn't have called Phil last night." He hardened his voice as he spoke. He'd called the man because of how scared Madeline had still been and how angry he was that someone had made her feel that way. Calling Phil had seemed the easiest solution but then he'd gotten back to the club house and they'd figured it out. The looks on his Brother's faces, Tara's smirk and Kozik's calling him soft had made him realize that he needed to put a stop to whatever he was feeling for her. He wasn't like the others. He was a stone cold killer and that was what his club needed him to be. "Wasn't thinking straight.

"What were you thinking?" Kozik grinned. "What happened that you thought she needed someone to watch her?" Happy just looked over at him with a glare. "Come on Hap, something had to have happened for you to be worried about your girl being alone."

"She ain't my girl." He repeated. "Keep talking and you're going to have more than a concussion to worry about Kozik."

11 11 11 11

Eating and going back to bed only made Madeline feel sick. Once she got up and was moving around her stomach stopped hurting as much. It was easy to absorb herself into the mundane tasks of cleaning and doing laundry. The entire time she kept her music off and her ears peeled for the sound of an approaching motorcycle but the sound never came.

It was silly to feel sad. Horribly silly. Happy had been around for a few days. Sure they'd shared a few searing kisses and one frantic make out session in her favorite chair but that didn't mean anything.

Annoyed with herself Madeline headed to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She dressed, did her hair and found an outfit to put on. She might be on a strict budget but a trip to Target wouldn't break her. She could pick up some things that she needed for the house and maybe even stop at Home Depot and get a few containers of paint.

Summer was passing in the blink of an eye. Too soon she'd be back to her daily grind. The idea of walking out the front door was actually a little daunting, she feared that whoever knocked the day before would be out there waiting for her.

Madeline pulled open the door anyway. Whatever was waiting out there she'd deal with the way she always did.

11 11 11 11 11

"Grown ass men who can't be bothered to replace their boxers." Gemma grumbled and threw several packs of each size into the cart that Tara was pushing. "What else is on that list? And why the hell are we doing this? Should have just sent the prospects."

"Sheets. Towels. Pillows." Tara read from the paper. "And we're doing this because I needed a break. You invited yourself along." Silence hung between the two women for a moment. Gemma gave Tara a look that made her want to sigh. Quickly she just decided to change the subject. "You hear about Happy and the mystery chick?"

"Mystery chick?" Gemma asked with interest. A little gossip would always make a shopping trip go faster. And she'd been sorely out of the loop since Clay was no longer in charge.

"Some redhead apparently. Last night when Kozik got hurt he was with her. Had Phil go and sit on her house to make sure that she was safe." Tara smirked because she'd managed to surprise Gemma with information. That was a rare thing for her.

"Happy did that?" Gemma cocked one perfectly plucked eyebrow at the younger woman. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope. But then Kozik started to tease him and he got that look in his eye. You know the look." Tara tossed half a dozen packs of socks into the cart.

"If I know that man, mystery girl will be lucky to ever see him again." Gemma said knowingly as Tara navigated the cart out of the men's section. "Let's go get some diapers for Abel while we're here and some more toilet paper. I don't know how they go through so much."

"I don't want to know why they need so much toilet paper." Tara shuddered at the thought. "Why do you say that she'll be lucky to ever see him again?" She asked, genuinely curious. She'd become close with a lot of the guys but never felt as she'd so much got a smile out of the stone faced assassin. Gemma on the other hand had known him longer and he seemed to respect her.

"He's not like Jax, not one to share his feelings. If he felt something for her and the guys teased him and made him feel like it was an issue he'd just shut down whatever he felt." Gemma told her. "Bet you twenty dollars he'll be at the club house tonight balls deep in some little hussy."

The words were like a bright light and a smack to the face to Madeline. She'd been walking past the section when she heard the two women. Heard them say Happy's name. Curiosity had drawn her closer and there were now a pack of socks she didn't really need in her cart so she wouldn't look like she was eavesdropping on them.

Except she was. Her mother's words came back to haunt her. She'd always said that most of the time when you listened to someones conversation without them knowing you'd hear something that you would rather not have. Was the reason that Happy hadn't come back because his friend had said something about her? The only friend she knew was the smiling blonde man and he'd seemed so nice.

She pushed her cart past the two women hastily, deliberately not listening to another word that they said. Madeline finished her shopping and wondered why she'd grabbed half the things she had once she was in the checkout. The simple answer was that her mind was occupied elsewhere.

As luck would have it the two women ended up in the line next to her and she was stuck behind them on the walk out of the store. "Phil!" The older of the two called out as they left the store. "Come and get this shit into the van."

"Sure Gemma." The man stepped forward and immediately Madeline recognized him. He recognized her too or so it seemed because his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Excuse me." Madeline pushed her cart around the women, walked past the man.

"What the hell are you just standing there for?" The woman demanded. "Mouth open like you're trying to catch flies."

The large man looked over his shoulder to where Madeline was putting her bags into the trunk of her Camry. "It's just..." He stuttered. "Happy told her to stay put. She shouldn't be here."

"Who?" Gemma's eyes narrowed.

"The redhead." He explained.

"That redhead?" The woman pointed and she watched Tara's gaze follow her motion. Phil nodded. "Well fuck."

"Do you think she heard us? I remember seeing her by the socks." Tara bit down on her bottom lip.

"Oh, I'd say she heard us." Gemma watched as Madeline got in the car and backed out of the spot too quickly. Her tires squealed as they gripped the pavement for her getaway.

11 11 11 11

The house was neat, clean and everything that he'd expected it would be. Just like the lock on the door hadn't been a problem for him. Without knowing how long she would be gone being inside of the house was a risk but he thrived on risk.

There was no tracer of the biker bastard there. Either she hid his things among hers or they weren't that serious. He was betting on not that serious and if he had any say in it they wouldn't get serious. She had to know. Had to see what the fucking Sons of Anarchy were all about.

He'd watched them the night before, grinding like horny teenagers on the reclining chair. He sat there, imagined that it was him who had been in the chair with her the night before. Madeline was beautiful, innocent and pure. Unlike his sister she wasn't too far gone. She could be saved. Her eyes could be opened. He would see that they were. He would make sure that she understood if it was the last thing that he did.

Fresh anger surged through him and he rose to his feet. He needed to make her see the mistakes that she was making before it was too late. He could only hope that she was smart enough to realize the error of her ways before it was too late. If she didn't he would be forced to show her just what happened to women who didn't know any better.

11 11 11 11

Happy was restless. Restless and in a mean mood. The two crow eaters who'd approached him in a tag team fashion earlier could testify to that. He'd sent them packing with a growl when they'd offered to rock his world together, promising him everything that he could ever want in a threesome. He was far from a prude but he passed because both women had been around so much that he was surprised they didn't have the imprint of the club house wall on their backs.

He thought of Madeline, again. It had been more of an effort than he thought to keep the redhead out of his mind. He kept seeing her smile, the way she blushed and most of all the way that she looked up at him with all of her emotions showing in her eyes.

It was impossible not to remember the fear that had been there the night before and the relief that had flooded through her when she wrapped her arms around him. Or when she wrapped her body around his in the chair. If his phone hadn't rang he had no illusions what would have happened.

But the phone had rang. The Club had needed him. Kozik had needed him. Leaving her had been harder than he'd thought it would be but he did what he had to do. He always did what he had to do. She'd been disappointed but hadn't bitched about it.

"Fuck this." He declared to no one in particular as he pushed away from the wall. Happy needed a ride, needed to clear his head. That wasn't saying that he was going to her, no it was just a ride. Just some time with the bike vibrating beneath him so that he could think.

"I feel that way all the time." A familiar voice told him and he looked over to see Natasha. She wasn't a crow eater but rather a supplier for Juice's weed shop. Her stuff was the best. Once in a while she'd hang around the club but tonight the messenger bag over her shoulder told him her visit was about business. "One of those days?"

"Yeah." He replied. "You here to see Kozik?" The man had a thing for the woman and didn't bother to hide it. She was less than enthusiastic about it.

She rolled her eyes. "In his fucking dreams. I got to make a drop to Juice. Speaking of which." She reached into the messenger bag she had slung over her shoulder and handed him a brown bag. "I made some brownies for your mom."

"Thanks." He took the bag from her. "Probably should at least go say hi to Kozik, he got his bell rung last night. Resting on doctors orders." He added. Natasha glanced towards the club house.

"Where you taking off to?"

"Nowhere. Just need a ride, clear my head."

"Eat one of those brownies." She said with a laugh. "You'll forget about every fucking thing in the world. Ride safe." She winked at him and started towards the clubhouse.

Kozik had a lot of nerve saying anything about him and Madeline. The man turned to a marshmallow as soon as the curly haired stoner came into sight.

11 11 11

There had been someone in her house. Madeline knew it the minute she stepped inside. It was the little differences, the missing apple from the fruit bowl and the way that the rug in front of the toilet was just slightly askew. The scent in the air that belonged to someone not her.

Fear had clenched her body as she'd checked the whole house with a tennis racket clenched between trembling hands. Now the fear was replaced with something else. It took her a few minutes to realize it was anger as she went back through the house looking to see if there was anything else out of place.

Her drawers had been opened, the neat rows of clothes moved ever so slightly. If she wasn't feeling completely paranoid she might not have even noticed. Someone had been here. Touched her things. Invaded her privacy. The question was why. And it was a question that she definitely wanted an answer to.

Madeline returned to the living room and that was when she noticed something on the floor. She bent down and lifted up a little wax paper packet. She'd never really been one for drugs except maybe a little weed on occasion but she knew what she was holding. Heroin. She made a face at the gray tinged powder inside.

There was no question in her mind that they had been dropped by whoever had ruined the safety and comfort of her home. Not even sure what she was doing or why she was doing it, Madeline headed for the front door and pulled it open. She glared around the street, nothing looked out of place. There were no strange cars or people.

That didn't change the fact that there had been someone in her home. That wasn't acceptable. Why would someone want to come into her house, touch her things and leave drugs? It made no sense. No sense at all.

11 11 11 11

Happy knew that his ride was going to take him down her street. That didn't mean that he was going to stop. No, he'd just ride past. Her lights would be off and that would mean she was laying low like he'd told her to. Instead he found the house lit up like a fucking Christmas tree with the front door standing wide open. "What the fuck?" He brought the bike to a stop and got off with a bad feeling clenching his stomach. "Madeline?" He called out as he stepped into the house. "Madeline?" He drew his gun. Fuck. What the hell had happened?

"What do you want?" She questioned from where she sat on the couch in the living room. He walked into the room and watched her pick up the bottle from the table in front of her.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is the door wide open for? Anyone could walk in."

"That would be the point." Madeline took a swig out of the Jack Daniels bottle. It was vile. She'd never been one for hard liquor but at that moment it was doing it's job quite nicely. "You stop by to tell me that my door was open?" She did her best to glare at him but the liquor had her feeling just a bit cross eyed. There was a reason she didn't really drink, she was a serious light weight.

"I stopped to see what the fuck happened. Thought I was going to find you in here dead or some shit. And you're sitting here getting drunk?" Happy demanded with anger as he stuck his gun back in the holster. "What the fuck?"

"Can't sneak shit by you." She took another swig from the bottle and remained on the couch just staring up at him. Damn the handsome bastard, even now when she was seriously pissed both at him and her situation her mind strayed to the way that he'd tasted and the feeling of his hands on her skin.

"Are you insane?" He demanded after she fell silent and avoided looking at him. "Whoever was here fucking with you last night could have just walked in."

"Already did and the door was locked at the time. If a lock can't keep him out why bother."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "He was here, with you?" Anger surged inside of him. "Did he fucking touch you?"

"What do you care?" Madeline rose to her feet.

"I asked you a question." His voice was a growl. "Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" Happy moved forward and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. "Tell me."

"No. I wasn't here. Went out to Target to pick up some stuff." She bristled just remembering the trip. "Ran into a few of your friends there too." Madeline met his eyes and he saw hurt there.

"Who?" He demanded. The only people who knew who she even was were Kozik and Phil, certainly neither of them had been at Target. "Who?" He repeated when she crossed her arms over her chest and didn't answer.

"Two women. Overheard their conversation so why are you here?" She was drunk and running off at the mouth. She knew that she should shut up but she couldn't. "You should be banging some bimbo to prove something to your friends, right?" The mere idea turned her stomach even though she had no right to feel that way. They weren't together. They weren't anything. That idea made her want to sit down and cry because damn it, she wanted him.

The word bimbo let him know who she'd overheard. Gemma being Gemma he had no clue what had been said. "I don't need to prove shit to anyone." Happy said with a growl to his tone.

"They teased you about me?" Her eyes met his. "They don't even know me."

"Fuck." Happy swore. "Wasn't about you Madeline. Was about me. Who I am. What I am for the club."

"I don't understand."

"I know." He reached out and smoothed her hair back out of her face. "Can't really explain it to you either."

"Why are you here then? To fuck with me? Because mission fucking accomplished. Just get out." Madeline reached out and pushed on his chest. "Get out and just let him come back and finish what the fuck he started. Instead of dropping his heroin maybe he'll just drop me."

"What are you talking about?" Happy glared at her.

"This." Madeline spun away from him and moved over to the coffee table. She tossed a pack of cigarettes at him. He caught it, opened it and saw that there were no cigarettes inside just little tan packets he immediately recognized. "Found them on the floor when I came home. Shit was moved. He took an apple, pawed through my drawers. Was probably sniffing my fucking panties or something equally creepy. He was in my house!"

She was screaming now her face bright red from it. He tossed the cigarette pack back down and grabbed her arms. "You do that shit?" Happy had to ask the question and got his answer in the way that her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Fuck you. No." She struggled briefly against his hold. "I've never done that shit. I found it. Found it right on my floor! He was in my house. Why would he be in my house?"

If he had a dollar for every time he'd wondered why the past few days he'd be a rich man. "I don't know Madeline. We're going to find out."

"I'm scared." She looked up at him. "And I'm pissed." The fight left her and she leaned against him with a sigh. He was here when the woman said that he wouldn't be. Madeline didn't know why and she wasn't going to ask or complain. Instead she just buried her face against his chest.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. "Need you to sober up some Madeline." He wasn't sure when he'd made the decision that he was taking her back to the club house especially when he hadn't even planned on walking in her door or seeing her again. But his mind was made up and that meant that it was going to happen.

"Why?" Madeline burrowed closer to his chest, enjoying the warmth and the scent of the leather of his cut. With his arms around her like this she felt safe. It didn't matter that someone was in her house because they couldn't touch her when she was like this.

"You're going to fall off the back of my bike like this." He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Where are we going?"

"My place." Back to the club house where he was going to endure questions on top of questions about the little redhead he was bringing inside. Kozik would make some other dumb ass comment. Others might want to call him soft. He'd snap their fucking necks if they did. "Not going to let anyone hurt you."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

A/N: Okay, here's the deal. This chapter contains ADULT CONTENT EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT (aka sexy time). If this bothers you or you are not of the legal age please stop reading now. The rest of you, read on and enjoy as Madeline and Happy take things to the next level.

As always thanks for the reviews, follows, alerts. You guys amaze me. I never imagined that this story could be approaching 100 reviews. It really has made me smile more than it probably should. I know I'm early with the update but I had a bad day so I figured I'd spend some time in Charming before SOA is on tonight.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Madeline realized that she'd drank way too much during the ride back to Happy's place. Her purse was tucked in the compartment beneath her ass and he'd locked her place up tight for all the good that it would do. She clung to him just like their first ride but this time her grip was tighter. She was convinced that she was going to fall off.

"This isn't a house." She spoke loudly to be heard over the engine as he turned and came face to face with a gate at the Teller-Morrow auto yard.

"It's my house. You'll see. Phil, open the gate! What the fuck!"

"Sorry Hap." The man appeared and pushed the gate open. "Oh." His eyes focused on Madeline, widened. "Hello."

"Hi." She replied.

The man faded back into the shadows at one harsh look from Happy. He pulled the bike up and parked in a row of bikes. "Careful now." His voice was gruff.

Madeline got off of the bike and waited for him to open the storage compartment on the bike. She slid the strap of her purse up on her shoulder and realized they were being watched. "These all your friends?"

"Most of 'em. Come on."

She fell into step with him. Every person they passed greeted him and looked basically right through her. Madeline was about to ask why but once they got inside of the building she knew why. There were at least a dozen women scattered around the room, all in outfits that suggested they'd be right at home strutting their stuff on a street corner.

"Hap!" An accented voice called out. "Get over here Brother, I've got my hands full."

Madeline followed the voice and her eyes widened as she realized the man meant that he had his hands full with the two women standing on either side of him. They weren't twins but seemed to be trying to be. They wore the same outfit and hairstyle and both could have easily been used as flotation devices in the case of a water landing.

"This way." He took her by the arm.

"Happy." A blonde man came over to them. "What's going on Brother? Who's your friend?"

"Madeline." He told him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just checked on Kozik. He's doing good, better now that Tasha is back there with him." The man smirked and turned his attention. "I'm Jax, it's real nice to meet you darling."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied as she felt Happy's hand tighten slightly on her arm. To be on the safe side she fell quiet.

"I'll leave you two to whatever." The man smiled again. "Church tomorrow at ten Hap. Don't be late."

"I won't be." Happy started to walk again. He led her to a small bedroom off of the back hall. "Go on and sit down. Relax."

"Can I get some water?" She looked around the small room. It was as devoid of personality as a hotel room except for a flag that hung on the wall and a big picture of a motorcycle on the wall. It might have been the same bike they passed on the way in.

"Yeah. I'll get you some." He said gruffly. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

Madeline watched him go and flopped backwards on the bed to let her head spin in peace. She heard the door open a few minutes later but didn't bother to move.

"Well look at this and it ain't even Christmas." The voice was definitely not Happy's. "What have I done to get such a lovely present? Got too many clothes on but we can fix that."

"Excuse me?" Madeline sat up and eyed the black haired man.

"Get 'em off Doll, let's see what you're working with." He snapped his fingers as if that would encourage her to jump to his command.

"Get out." She told him.

"A feisty one. I like that. Gonna show you what happens when you don't listen." He started to move forward and Madeline was just about to scream when the door opened again.

"What the fuck?" Happy demanded. "There a reason you're in my room?" His voice was a low growl.

"Didn't know that you were back Brother." The man said smoothly. "Was just trying to have a little fun."

"Not here. Not with her." Happy's eyes flashed darkly.

"Alright." The man held his hands up. "No harm done."

"Gonna be harm done you come near her again." Happy informed him.

"You laying claim to her?" The man looked surprised. "Well shit, never thought that I'd see the day."

"Out." Happy roared.

Madeline jumped a bit on the bed. "Laying claim?" She asked as he shut and locked the door behind the other man.

"Here's your water." He ignored her question. "I'll get something for you to sleep in."

"Laying claim?" She repeated. "Happy?"

"Don't want them bothering you. They think you're with me and they'll leave you alone." He jerked open one of the drawers, grabbed a shirt at random and pulled it out. He let his fingers grip the material and imagined that it was his hand around Tig's throat. The man had to have known he was back and did what he did to get a reaction.

"Think I'm with you?" Madeline swallowed hard. "So, that was all just pretend?"

"What did you think it was?"

"Nothing." She said softly. "I'll see about putting an alarm in at the house tomorrow. Got to talk with my landlord and see if he needs to approve it or whatever. See what he thinks about dogs. Maybe I'll get a dog. But don't worry, I'll figure out how to make sure that I'm safe so you don't have to feel obligated to stay or bring me back here."

"Obligated?" He turned with a shirt in his hands. "I say anything about obligation?"

Madeline shrugged her shoulders and got to her feet. "You won't have to worry about lying to your friends about me."

"Madeline."

"It's okay. I get it." She went to take the shirt from him but he held on to it. Frustrated by the way she felt she tugged but there was no way she was getting it from his grip unless he wanted her to.

"What do you get?" He questioned with no trace of amusement in his voice.

"You feel sorry for me or something, I can't be sure. Feel like you need to make sure whoever is out there isn't bothering me or hurting me. Maybe because I was there that night you laid down your bike." She gave up trying to take the shirt. "I can sleep in this."

"You need to stay away from hard liquor." He told her. "Makes you say and think things that ain't fucking true. I don't feel obligated to anyone for anything Madeline. I don't feel sorry for people. People are generally assholes who get what the fuck they deserve. Way I am with you doesn't have shit to do with me laying down my bike."

"Then what does it have to do with? Because I thought that you were into me but then you tell me shit like you're saying you claim me to keep peoples hands off of me or whatever."

"Damn right, I don't want anyone putting their hands on you but me." He tossed the shirt to the bed. "He'd have taken two more steps and I'd have beat him into the ground." He took steps towards her. His hands grabbed her wrists. "You thought right girl."

"Happy?" She looked up at him. "You said that..."

"You know what it means for me to claim you?" His grip tightened on her wrists as she shook her head. "Means that you're mine Madeline, that every inch of you is for me and only me."

"You mean like sex?" She swallowed hard as his eyes darkened.

"Sex and everything else." He told her. "You still so anxious to have me feeling that for real?" Happy waited for relief to flash over her that he was willing to keep it just for her protection level but the look never crossed her face.

"Is it for real or isn't it?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper as her eyes stayed locked on his.

"You tell me."

"No." She shook her head. "I know what I feel. I don't know what you feel so you tell me."

"Giving me orders?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Asking you." Madeline never took her eyes off of his. "Please?"

"You want my answer?" A smile played briefly across his lips. She nodded. "Be careful what you ask for little girl." He released her wrists and slid one hand into her hair. Strong fingers cradled the back of her head.

His lips covered hers and she brought her arms up around his neck. The kiss was hard and full of everything that she felt. His teeth nipped down on her bottom lip and she moaned. "Happy."

"Wanna take you to that bed right now. Never let you leave." His fingers twisted in her hair. "How's that for an answer?"

"What's stopping you?" The bravery of her words surprised her more than she wanted to admit but something about him made her feel bold.

"You're drunk."

"I know what I'm saying." She brought her hands up to his chest. "I know what I want." Her eyes stayed on his as she lowered her hand down to his belt. "It's not about me being drunk. I'm not that drunk. I felt like this from the first time that... the first time that you kissed me."

"Shouldn't tell me shit like that Girl." He inhaled sharply as her fingers fumbled with his belt. "What you going to do when you get the belt off?"

Madeline grinned. "Seems like you're not shy. Maybe you should tell me what you want me to do."

"You're playing with fire Madeline." His voice was deep, rough and sent a shiver through her entire body. "Gonna get burned."

She tugged and released the leather from the buckle. "I'm not scared."

And she wasn't, Happy realized. But she should have been. She was going into this essentially blind. Whatever she knew about the club was nothing. The truth, well the truth might change the eager way that her fingers struggled with the button of his jeans.

If he was a better man he would have stopped her as she let out a triumphant sound as she popped the button and pulled down his zipper. Instead he only hissed sharply as her hand found his length. "Is that okay?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Fucking perfect." He growled.

A nervous laugh escaped Madeline's lips as she pushed herself up on her toes to brush her lips against his. "I could..." Her face flushed red.

"Later." He told her as he let his hands rest on her hips. His fingers inched up, under the olive green scoop neck shirt she wore. As they found her skin she shivered, pushed her body closer to him. It was all the encouragement he needed. His hands gripped the thin material and tugged it up.

Madeline released him and raised her arms. Nerves were alive and well inside of her. Her mind screamed that she was crazy. She didn't know him, not one real thing about him including what his real name was. She ignored the racing thoughts and concentrated on the man in front of her. She knew what she needed to know. What she'd known from the first time she'd raced over to him thinking that he was a goner after the fall.

He tossed the shirt and let his eyes move down to her body. He'd admired it before through clothes but seeing her before him with only a lacy black bra covering her breasts was something else altogether. The control that he was known for snapped almost as easily as the strap of the bra did as he jerked it down her shoulder.

Madeline cried out as his mouth descended on her breast. His fingers skimmed her back and unhooked the strap. "Hap." She let her head fall back and her body arch as he took the tender flesh in his mouth. "Oh!" Her legs started to shake and she gripped her hands down onto his shoulders because losing her balance was definitely an option especially as those long, lean, calloused fingers made their way to the waist of her pants.

She'd chosen the stretchy yoga pants for their comfort not for the ease of taking them off but she was glad for it as they were tugged down. Her mind raced and stalled. Thinking seemed to be too much effort possibly because every nerve in her body was fixated on his fingers as they moved up her thighs.

Happy breathed in deeply and made his fingers move slow when he really just wanted to use his hands to lift her up and put her on the bed. But she wasn't ready for that. She didn't deserve to get fucked like some crow eater who'd happily roll out of the bed and move on to one of his brothers. The sounds coming out of her mouth just might kill him.

"Hap." Madeline's nails dug down in his shoulders as his fingers skimmed the top of her thighs. She'd never wanted someone to touch her so bad. She shifted and let her legs open slightly. His eyes darkened dangerously as he slid her fingers to the front of her thighs.

"Fuck." He shouted the word as he found her heat and realized just how much his touch was turning her on.

Madeline cried out as his fingers slid through her soft curls to stroke her core. Lights flashed behind her closed eyes as her hips began to move. "Happy."

"Easy." He growled, his mouth capturing hers. "Let it happen." Happy wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't the spectacular way that her body reacted to him as he slid a finger deep inside of her. She was tight, like a glove around him. Her hips moved against him furiously.

Madeline was sure that her nails were going to break through his skin but there was no way she could release him because if she did, she'd fall. "Oh. Oh." Complex words were beyond her grasp as she felt her stomach tighten.

"Fuck." Happy slid one arm around her waist to keep her from sliding down as the tremors of her orgasm rocked her body.

Madeline struggled to breathe. She looked up, met his eyes and smiled. "Holy shit." She managed to get the words out in between gasps.

Happy lifted her off of the ground. It was only a few steps to the bed and he laid her down gently. "You okay?"

"Okay is an understatement." Madeline ran her hand up his arm. Her eyes were captured by the tattoos her seeking fingers uncovered. How much more ink was hidden underneath his clothes? "Happy?"

"I'm right here." He joined her on the bed, propped up by his arms so that his weight didn't crush her.

"You've still got all of your clothes on." She spoke softly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, looks like I do."

"Why? I mean I thought..."

"You want them off?" He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Yes."

"You sure Girl?" Part of him expected her to say no. Part of him might have even wanted her to say no. That would be the easier road. This wasn't just a roll between the sheets. This was something else.

"I'm sure. Unless you don't want to. If you don't that's..." Madeline was going to tell him that it was okay if he didn't want to but then his mouth covered hers. He pulled back and rose to his feet. She watched him with greedy eyes as he took off his cut and began to undress.

She was right, there was more ink hidden underneath the clothes. In fact there was more ink than she'd even imagined. He was covered nearly completely. "Like what you see?"

Madeline nodded. She did. She liked it very much. "I might need a closer look."

Happy smiled and joined her on the bed. "This close enough?"

"Almost."

He covered her body with his and felt her legs spread open beneath him. "You ain't ready Girl."

"I'm ready." Her hands moved to cup his head, fingers drifted over the snake there. She'd never found tattoos so attractive but on him they were perfection. She looked over as his hand shot out to pull open the drawer on the table next to the bed. "I'm..."

"What is it?" Concern showed on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Can we go... slow?"

Happy pushed the drawer shut, foil packet still in his hand. "You scared now?" He questioned.

"Little bit." Madeline admitted. She let her hands trail down to his neck. "Hap?"

"Ain't gonna hurt you." He kissed her lightly.

"I trust you." She smiled up at him.

There weren't any other words that could have unnerved him more. He could see that trust in her eyes and in that moment knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep it. Beneath him Madeline shifted, her leg moving up and down his.

There was no further need to speak. Happy covered her mouth with his once more, his hand moved between them to touch her again the way that he had before. Her eyes rolled back in her head and he knew that she was enjoying himself the same way that he was.

He realized that he was a little nervous as he slid the condom down his length. His words came back to haunt him. He'd promised that he wasn't going to hurt her but how could he not. She was so tight and he was definitely not small.

"Hey." Madeline's hand cupped the side of his face. "Come here." She spoke softly because she'd seen something in his eyes. Something that she wasn't sure he wanted to feel. He moved back to her and she brought her mouth to his.

The kiss deepened as he slipped between her legs. Madeline braced herself as she felt him pressed against her. "Please." She exhaled the word and threw her head back. "Please!"

There was pain the moment that he slid inside of her but she swallowed it down because the pleasure that followed was more than she could have ever imagined. "Oh!" He began to stroke inside of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

Together they began to move. Madeline heard the sound of the headboard smashing against the wall. What was anyone who could hear them thinking? The thing was she really didn't care. "Happy." Her hands slipped over his back. "Please."

"Easy Girl. God damn." He buried his face in her neck because he was seriously close to embarrassing himself with the way that she was moaning beneath him, her hips moving in rhythm with his.

"Oh. Oh." Madeline felt her body moving faster. "Happy."

"Come on. Come on." He urged her as he lost some of his control. His hands slipped beneath her shoulders and pulled her down.

She screamed. She knew that she did but she wasn't sure what she said or if she even managed words. Her body was moving on its own, her mind swamped with everything that she was feeling.

Happy thrust as deep as he could inside of her and felt her body clench impossibly tightly around him. He made her ride out the orgasm, each thrust giving her more pleasure than he figured she'd ever felt before.

She was still shaking when he moved off of her and flipped her on her stomach. "Happy!" She gripped the covers as he pulled her up to her knees.

He slid back inside of her without warning and she cried out again. The sound of her screaming made him thrust harder than he wanted to. He wanted to keep it slow and soft but then he was pounding into her as if he didn't know better.

"Don't stop!" Madeline's voice cut through his thoughts. "Oh God, it feels so fucking good."

She rarely cursed and he could hear the desire in her voice. He wasn't hurting her, wasn't offending her and if he needed any further proof he got it as her body began to constrict around him again. "Fuck Girl. You ready for another one?"

"Yes!" Madeline was prepared to beg if that was what it took but it wasn't necessary. "OH! Happy! Fuck."

"God damn it." He thrust harder and deeper into her. "Keep moving Girl."

Madeline felt him pulse inside of her and then they were both face down on the bed. She moaned in protest as he pulled out of her to lay on his back. She heard him shift and looked over to see that he was taking off the condom.

Unsure of what to do she curled on her side and reached for the blanket. "What are you doing?" He questioned as he returned to the bed.

"Covering up." She gave him a small smile.

"Don't." He said simply as he got back in the bed. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow as if asking why she was so far away.

Madeline slid next to him and his arm went around her. She laid her head on his chest. "If I'd have known that it would be like that, I'd have jumped you on the street that night."

Happy laughed and pulled her closer. "That would have been interesting."

Madeline giggled and let her hand run over his stomach. "Do you need to go back out there? Hang with your friends?"

"Nah." If there was anything that Jax or the club needed him for they knew where to find him. "Shut your eyes. Get some sleep."

12 12 12 12

Kozik smirked. "Now there are two people who know how to spend a night." He looked over at Natasha who was sitting next to the bed. He wasn't quite sure why she was there but he wasn't going to complain. She'd brought him in a bottle of water and a bag of her laced brownies. She'd threatened to kill him if he told Tara about them.

"Sounds like." She agreed.

"We could show 'em how it's done. Bet we could be louder." He suggested with a leer. She looked over at him and pointedly rolled her eyes. It was her stock response to him flirting. They'd done this dance before.

"I agree but Tara would probably frown on me banging your head into a wall with the concussion and all." The redhead pointed out as she propped her legs up on his bed. "You're supposed to be resting, not being a perv."

"I am not being a perv." Even with a bandage over part of his head he managed to look both handsome and cocky. It must have been his smile. Tasha looked away from him and at the wall.

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes. "You want more water or something?"

"Beer?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." She replied. "Patients don't get beer."

12 12 12 12

Happy walked into the Church the next morning with Madeline still asleep in his room. He hadn't even considered waking her. She'd tossed and turned most of the night. "Glad that you could join us." Jax said with a grin.

The other guys all had identical grins on their faces. "Ain't late." He looked over at the clock and sat down. "What?" He asked a minute later as no one spoke but they all continued to stare.

"Ain't you gonna tell us about the little lass in your room?" Chibs asked.

"No." He replied.

"She's pretty." Juice offered from his seat. He shifted uncomfortably as Happy turned his stare to him. "It's a compliment Dude, chill."

"This why we're here?"

"Nah." Jax smothered a grin. "Talked to our girl in the Sheriff's office, ATF has been called off. Heading down to the border or some shit. We're clear on the guns."

Smiles and several cheers went around the room. "Fantastic news." Chibs nodded. "Now we're free to find the fucker who took them and cut off his balls without worrying about who is watching."

Happy nodded. He was all for a little payback especially without watchful eyes. "We got anything?"

"Nothing." Jax admitted. "No one knows shit. We need to change that. I want to know anything that's going on in this town. Anything that might link to this shit. Got to assume that whoever jumped Kozik is probably the same person who hit the warehouse."

"Likely the same person who shot at Happy on the bike as well." Chibs pointed out.

"Probably the same person who broke into Madeline's house yesterday." Happy's words quieted the whole room. Jax gave him a curious look so he explained what she'd told him when he'd shown up the night before.

"Why would you think that?" Jax asked.

"Ain't take shit. Left something." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the heroin packets that had been left at the house.

"High grade shit." Juice said knowledgeably as he leaned in. "Recognize this brand. It's Mayan shit."

"Great." Jax reached out for one of the packets. "She ain't connected to the club Hap. Why would they target her?"

"She's the witness." Happy said reluctantly. "Whoever shot out my tire saw her."

"Saw him going around her." Opie spoke up. "Wouldn't be the first time that someone decided to use a woman against a man."

"Maybe that shit belongs to her." Tig said. "Once you saw it she had to say someone broke in. Who breaks in a house and leaves something? Shit don't make sense."

"You sure it's not hers Hap?" Jax questioned. "Sorry man, I got to ask."

"Ain't hers." He met Jax's eyes. "No fucking way."

"Anyone been bothering her?" Opie questioned, comfortable in his vice president role. He leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette.

"Some guy named Tom, sold her the car she's driving."

"Got a last name?" Juice questioned. "Or the bill of sale? Should be on there. I can run him. See what we can find."

"I'll get it." Happy told them. "Gonna keep her here." He waited for anyone to comment but even Kozik kept his mouth shut. "Got a fucked up feeling about all this."

"She's safe here." Jax told him. "Alright. That's it. Let's see what we can find about Tom and get back to business as usual. Op and I are going to ride out, meet LaRoy about the next shipment." He brought the gavel down. "Juice, hang around a second I've got something for you."

12 12 12

Madeline woke to find herself in an empty bed in an unfamiliar room. The events of the night before came rushing back to her and she smiled. She swung her legs off of the bed and hissed at the soreness she felt.

Her clothes were strewn all over the floor and she left them there. Instead she chose to put on the tee shirt that Happy had taken off. She went into the bathroom, washed her face and found mouthwash in the medicine cabinet. How had she forgotten to pack a toothbrush in her purse?

There was a knock on the door as she came out of the bathroom. For a second she was unsure if she should answer or not but then the knock sounded again. Madeline pulled the door open and came face to face with the brunette from Target the day before. "Hi."

"Hi." The woman smiled. "I'm Tara."

"Madeline."

"Figured that you might need some stuff. Didn't know what Happy had in here." She held out a bag.

"Thanks." Madeline eyed her. "That was nice of you."

"It's no problem. Bobby's making breakfast so if you're hungry you could get dressed and join us."

"I'm not hungry but thanks." The woman might have seemed nice and friendly now but she'd been quick to gossip the day before.

"There's coffee too."

"Okay. Maybe. I'll make sure to replace this stuff."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a doctor so I keep an in case bag in my trunk." Tara smiled. "So, we should talk about yesterday right?"

"What about it?"

"Gemma and I didn't mean any harm. Really. We were just talking and obviously we were wrong because you're here. Just never seen Hap like this."

"Like what?"

"Bringing a girl back here. Having her stay the night." Tara told her. "I hope that you don't think badly of us because of it."

"I'm not used to people talking about me." Madeline told her honestly.

Tara looked surprised. "Maybe you should get used to it because it's going to happen."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone is going to be curious about you and Happy. It's not going to be mean spirited." Tara assured her. "I'm making it worse, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit." She admitted. "Maybe I could use a cup of coffee."

"Feel free to join us." Tara told her. The brunette glanced over as she heard someone coming down the hall. "Hey Hap."

"Hey." He grunted. "What's going on?"

"Just brought Madeline some stuff. We got breakfast and coffee going if you guys are hungry."

Happy simply nodded and Madeline stepped back to let him into the room. "Bye Tara." She said before he shut the door. "Hey."

"That how you greet me?" He questioned just to see her lips curve into a smile.

"This better?" She questioned as she walked over to where he stood. He continued to just eye her until she rose up on her toes and brushed her lips against his.

"Try again."

Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her. She tried to put everything she could into the kiss and when his arms wrapped around her she knew that she'd done it right. "Like that?"

"That'll work." He brought his hand up to cup the back of her head. "Was Tara bothering you?"

"No. She brought me some stuff, asked me if I was hungry or wanted coffee."

"Alright." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I've got to grab a shower, get to work. You look like you need a shower too."

"I guess I could use one." Madeline laughed as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the small bathroom.

12 12 12

"What's up Jax?" Juice looked around the nearly empty church. Only Jax, Opie and himself remained.

"Need you to do something for the club and keep it to yourself." Jax looked over at Opie who nodded. "Dig and find out what you can on this Madeline. Bring what you find to us, no one else."

"Alright." Juice agreed. "But you realize how sideways this shit is going to go if Hap finds out right? He's gonna lose his shit."

"That's why he won't find out unless there's something that we can't ignore." Jax reached for his cigarettes and then tossed the pack back down. "We can't afford to take any chances."

"Should I run her or the Tom guy first?" The intelligence officer questioned.

"Tom." Jax replied. "Work fast."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't especially Maddy.

A/N: You guys are awesome. I can not believe this story has made it to over 100 reviews. I never expected that. We're coming into the home stretch now, only a few more chapters to go! Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I'll stop blabbering now.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Madeline stared at the four walls of Happy's room, sighed and flopped down on the bed. She'd been in the club house for just over twelve hours and she was already bored out of her mind. They'd had breakfast at the bar and she'd found it hard to eat with people staring at her but she finally managed to finish the food and retreat back to the room.

Happy had gone off to work and she'd returned to his room. She'd emerged only to ask Bobby where cleaning supplies and fresh sheets were. The man had grinned and showed her them personally. He was nice and sent her off to her cleaning with a huge cup of coffee and a chocolate chip cookie the size of her hand.

She'd saved the cookie to eat after she finished cleaning the room. Truthfully there wasn't all that much to do because it was actually pretty neat. So she'd dusted and polished the few pieces of furniture, changed the sheets and tried to straighten out the closet a little. There were boxes and boxes shoved inside of it, obviously all not Happy's stuff. She wondered how many people had stayed in the room and why it was even there. In the end there were more questions than answers so she sat down and ate the cookie. Bobby had boasted it was home made and organic. It certainly was delicious.

Minutes ticked by and she wished she'd known that she wasn't going home. She'd have brought some books, maybe some DVD's. At the very least her laptop. When a knock sounded on the door she jumped up.

"Hi." The man on the other side had a wide grin, hair styled into a Mohawk with lightning bolts on either side of his bald head.

"Hi."

"I'm Juice."

"Oh, okay. I'm Madeline but you knew that already." Happy had told her that he'd be around to talk to her. "I have a copy of the bill of sale in my purse for some reason. I don't know why I made it or why I'm carrying it around but I guess everything for a reason right? Come on in, I'll find it."

"Wow." Juice looked around the room. "Someone has been busy. I don't think that I've ever seen this place so clean. Is that a scented candle?"

"Yeah." Madeline looked over at the flickering flame. "Bobby found it with the cleaning stuff. Is it too much?" She'd wondered that herself as she lit it but she liked candles. And it made the room feel more like a home and less like a random hotel room. Plus it did wonders for the smell of cigarettes and other things that she didn't want to think about that clung to the walls.

"I like it." He told her. "Not sure candles are Hap's thing." But he kept grinning and staring at her as if memorizing every second of this altercation.

She nodded and crossed to the dresser to blow out the flame before she opened up her purse. "Is he busy?" Madeline had been tempted to go out of the room and see for herself but she wasn't quite sure she could take more staring.

"Went out on a tow. Why? What's up?" Juice asked as he watched her dig through her purse. It never failed to amaze him the amount of shit a woman would willingly carry around.

Madeline found the copy of the title and handed it over. "It's a little boring here. I mean there's no cable on the television and I don't even have a book in my bag." She admitted with a smile.

"I got a laptop you can use." He offered. "You can stream television on that or find books or just fuck around on the internet." And of course if she so happened to check her email or social network sights the software he had installed would save the passwords. If Jax wanted scoop on her there was no better way to get it.

"Really?" Madeline was a little surprised that he'd make the offer when she was really a complete stranger to him but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "That would be great Juice."

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "I'll get it for you." He opened the paper. "Madeline Walker, that's a pretty name."

"Went back to my maiden name after my divorce."

"What was your married name?" He hoped the question sounded casual.

"Meyers. Madeline Meyers. I sounded like a porn star or a serial killer."

"Maybe a serial killer porn star." He suggested. She smiled and he chalked it up as another reason why Happy was so taken with her. She was pretty and not in the overly made up, surgically induced way that some of the crow eaters were. "Sounds like a show on FX or something."

Madeline laughed. She liked this guy. "Careful, I might steal that idea and get super rich off of it."

"Steal away. I got millions of ideas." He looked over the paper in his hand. "This guy tell you anything else about himself?"

"Not really, except that the car had belonged to his sister and she passed away." Madeline sat down on the bed. "He seemed really nice, really normal but the last time I saw him the hair on my neck and arms stood up."

"Don't worry. Ain't no one going to hurt you here." Juice tucked the paper into the pocket of his cut. "Why don't you take a walk with me and we'll get the laptop? It's about time for someone to start thinking about lunch too."

13 13 13

Happy washed the grease and dirt off of his hands. "What?" He demanded as he turned his head to where Kozik sat. The injured man had refused to stay in bed. He'd spent the day wandering around the yard being a huge pain in the ass.

"Nothing." Kozik replied with a smirk.

"Just say it." Happy grabbed for a clean rag to dry his hands with. He could only imagine what was going to come out of his friends mouth. Out of anyone Kozik would feel the most comfortable speaking freely. They'd known each other just about the longest.

"She's settling in better than I expected." He motioned to where Madeline was by the swing set playing with Abel.

Happy glanced over though he knew exactly where she was since Juice had brought her outside to have lunch with him at the picnic table. The younger intelligence officer hadn't done anything to piss him off and Madeline seemed to enjoy him well enough. When he'd gone back to work she'd spotted Abel and gone over to talk to him. Made sense that she'd like kids. After all she was a teacher. "What's your point?"

"Point is, I like her." Kozik chuckled at the look his friend gave him. "Not like that Brother, she's nice. Really nice and it's not a fucking act like most of the broads hanging around here."

"Thought you were getting all up close and personal with Hello Kitty."

"Fuck her." Kozik spat out the words. He'd first kept quiet about the bitch going through his wallet to save her ass and now he did so to keep himself looking like a soft fool for not immediately whipping her ass and making a scene of kicking her out of the club house.

"What's the matter Koz? Couldn't keep your dick up with her?" Tig questioned with a smirk as he wandered over. The dark haired man had been on the edge of everything all day with that same smirk on his face. He'd already told everyone about the incident in Happy's room the night before. Of course no one had said anything directly about it to Happy.

"That's you Tig, not able to keep it up with a warm body." Kozik shot back.

"I know who gets it up for me every single time." Tig's smile suggested that he was about to say something inappropriate as always. Happy braced himself because if he mentioned Madeline there was going to be blood shed.

"I don't. Don't wanna know either but I'm sure that you're going to tell us anyway." Kozik shook his head. Happy lit a cigarette in the hope that it would calm his nerves.

Tig knew that they were waiting for him to speak. He grinned. "That little red headed stoner gets me hard every single time I see her sashay her tight little ass in here passing out party favors."

Happy sighed to himself as Kozik moved forward with obvious intent to maim Tig. He let them exchange a few blows before he stepped in and broke them up. "Enough. Save it for the ring."

It wouldn't have ended that quickly or easily except for the fact that they all heard the screech of tires. Time seemed to move in slow motion as an SUV came to a pause in front of the gates. The shots that rang out forced everyone into action. Tig began shooting back, shielded by the minivan that had come in for a new set of breaks. Kozik moved to the other side and the two men forgot about their personal shit for the good of the club.

Happy drew his weapon but the truck took off before he could get off a shot. "Fuck." He roared. Everything had happened so quickly and he'd been paying attention to Tig, not to the surroundings as he should have been. They'd all been caught off guard.

"Anyone hit?"Jax came tearing out of the club house with Bobby and Tig behind him. "Abel! Where's Abel?"

"Here." Madeline called out. "He's here. I've got him." Her voice cracked. Had she been screaming during the shooting? She couldn't quite remember. The second that she'd heard the shots ring out she'd sprung into action. Abel had probably been frightened more by her pushing him to the ground than the loud noises. "See, there's Daddy. Everything's going to be okay." She told him as he sniffled. He threw up his arms the second Jax ran into the enclosure.

Jax lifted up his son and then crouched down next to Madeline. "You hit?" His voice was thick with emotion. She suspected that his anger came second after his concern for his son by the way that he held him tightly against him.

"No. I don't think so. I just can't get up right now." She let out a shaky laugh and met Happy's eyes as he stepped inside the caged area. "Hi." The expression of his face was unreadable.

Jax rose to his feet as Happy crouched down. "You hurt?" He demanded as he ran one hand over her body as if checking to see if she was in one piece.

"Skinned my hands." She barely remembered the impact but they were starting to string. Happy grabbed her wrists and she saw his jaw clench in a hard line.

"She jumped on Abel, second the shots rang out." Phil spoke up. "What do we do Jax?"

"Collect everyone's hardware and get it out of here. Sheriff's going to be here soon." He shifted his son to his hip. "Hap?"

"What?" Happy looked over at him.

"Your piece." Jax told him. His eyes went to Madeline. "Thank you." He pressed his head against his sons. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She spoke the words and heard them but her voice sounded strange to her ears. Her eyes couldn't see anything but the gun, the very large gun, that Happy was handing over to the Prospect. It was only then that she realized it seemed she and Abel were the only two who weren't armed.

Madeline went to get up but Happy grabbed her. Without a thought to what anyone would say he lifted her up and ignored everyone as he walked with her into the club house. His boots echoed on the floor as he walked down the hall to his room.

"What the..." He looked around the room before kicking the door closed with his foot. "You did this Girl?" The room still smelled like furniture polish and apples? His eyes searched the room and saw the little glass jar that held a scented candle. Where the hell had she found that in the club house?

"Yes." Madeline hadn't taken her eyes off his face since he'd lifted her up outside. "Hap?"

"Let me look at you." He set her down on the bed and began examining her.

"Hap!" She repeated, more forcefully this time. Madeline swallowed hard as his head snapped up. There was anger in those beautiful dark eyes. And in the way that his hands were clenched into tight fists. "I'm okay." She told him softly. "Really, I'm fine."

"Need to clean out your hands."

"The cops are going to be here soon." She met his eyes. "Anything else we should get rid of in case they tear this place apart?"

Happy's eyes narrowed. "We?" The single word echoed through the room.

That was how she thought of them and she hadn't realized it until those shots cut through the peace and quiet of the day. Her first thought had been of him. Was he okay? It was what she'd been thinking even as she made sure to shield Abel from the gunfire.

Seeing him with his gun had taken her aback a bit but on some level she'd already known that the Sons were part of things that had no positive connection with the law. It might have been enough to change the feelings of some other woman but not her. Not now, not ever.

"We." She repeated. Nervously she went to smooth down her shirt and hissed. "Fuck."

"We're good." He leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. "You didn't see shit. Heard the shots and hit the ground with the kid." Happy's voice was deep and even more gravelly than normal. "Got it?"

Madeline nodded. He was telling her what to say to the police. Not that she was intending on saying anything else to them. She could play dumb with the best of them and Charming PD had never been high on her list of people that she admired. "I did see something." She steadied her voice and tried to organize the thoughts in her mind. It was important that she was accurate.

"What did you see?" He demanded as he took her by the wrists again to study her palms. She'd managed to scrape most of the skin off of them. It was going to hurt like a bitch when the adrenaline wore off. He'd do what he could to make it better.

"Arizona plates." She replied. "Two people. The driver and the shooter. I couldn't see their faces but one was a woman, the driver was a woman. I noticed the truck because they'd gone past a few times since I was on the swings with Abel."

"You see a plate number?" He was amazed that she'd noticed something he hadn't. Something that none of them probably had. There were times when they were too content and complacent while on the yard. Madeline shook her head. "Alright. You did good."

"I was scared." She didn't mind admitting it to him. "I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing." He shifted and sat on the bed next to her. She'd put Abel ahead of herself. Protected the boy in a way that could have killed her. It showed who she was. Her acceptance of what she'd seen and the way that she knew some of what he'd deliberately left unsaid only made her more attractive to him.

They'd need to have a talk but not here or now. The here and now was for dealing with the Sheriff's Department when they showed up and getting Tara to tend to her wounds.

Chibs knocked on the door and didn't wait to be told to come in. "Sheriff's are here. Jax wants us all outside." He said before he looked around. "Jesus, is that a scented candle?" He questioned and managed a laugh when Happy glared at him.

"Come on." Happy rose to his feet and held his hand out to Madeline. She held up her hands and instead he took her by the arm. "Just stay close to me. Nothing else is going to happen."

13 13 13 13

Jax exhaled a stream of smoke and tossed back another shot. "We're lucky no one was hurt."

"Wasn't luck. Whoever was shooting didn't know what the fuck they were doing." Tig pointed out.

"Or they did and this was just a message. As many people as were out there, someone should have been hit." Chibs ran his hand over his face. "Now if we only knew what the fuck the message was."

"There were two people in the car. A guy and a chick." Happy spoke up. "Madeline saw 'em. Said they circled the block a few times. Arizona plates."

"Juice?" Jax looked over at him. "You get anything on the cameras?"

"Delivery truck for the bakery was blocking them but I can put the word out to look for an SUV with Arizona plates."

"Wait. Arizona?" Kozik shifted in his chair. He remembered something but he wasn't quite sure what. "Why the fuck is that familiar?"

"Don't know Brother, you tell us." Happy reached for his beer.

"I... fuck." The blonde man slammed his fist down on the table.

"That little bump on the head fucking with your brain Kozik?" Tig chuckled. "Must have got hit harder than we thought."

"You're going to get hit hard if you don't shut the fuck up."

"Enough!" Jax snarled the word. "The two of you want to tear each other apart, do it after we figure out who is coming at us with blazing guns. My son was on the yard today! My fucking son!" He picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels and threw it. "Anyone who can't get their head out of their ass can leave their fucking cut on the table and go. This is Charming. This shit doesn't happen here."

"He's right." Opie cleared his throat. "Can't even have a lock down if the yard is a target."

"Should send the women and children away." Chibs said. "Better to have them away from us than falling victim to whatever vendetta this is." He drained his glass.

"The cabin." Jax looked over at Opie. "Send them up? Have someone stay with them?"

"Who?" The Vice-President questioned.

"Piney?" Jax looked over at the older man.

"Alright." He took a hit off of his oxygen hook up. "The Prospect seems to be able to handle his own."

"Kozik?"

"Me? You're going to need me here Jax."

"Going to need everyone here but we've got to send someone." Jax sighed. "You, Piney and Phil." He nodded. "That'll work. I'll talk to Tara tonight. Op, talk to Lyla. Get everyone on board." He glanced over to Happy. "There's room for Madeline too."

"No." He said simply. "She ain't going." His hands curled into fists on the table at the idea of her going anywhere out of his sight. He couldn't fucking explain the protective way he felt about her and he didn't have to.

"It's the safer option Hap. You think that I want to send Tara or my boy away? That Op wants to send his family away?"

"They're old ladies. Madeline ain't." Happy spoke bluntly.

"That mean that she's up for grabs? I got to tell you, I've been picturing a nice little threesome with her and that stoner chick." Tig grinned.

Jax shook his head as Kozik jumped up to be held back by Opie. His attraction to Natasha was well known as was her never giving him the time of day. "Way I see it they'd do each other alone before coming anywhere near you Tigger." Jax brought the gavel down. "Let's get this done."

13 13 13 13 13

Madeline stared at her bandaged hands and wondered what Happy had been called into the room with the ornately carved table for. Someone had referred to it as Church. The Sons didn't seem like the let's pray because we're safe type so she could only assume it was like no church that she'd ever been in.

She was in his room because it was where she felt most comfortable. "Madeline?" A female voice questioned from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Tara." She recognized the voice after a second. "Hey. How's Abel?"

"He's playing on his swing set. You'd never know that he was even out there. Kids have no fear. It's a beautiful and terrifying thing. I hate to bother you but I wanted to thank you. You kept my little boy safe. If anything were to happen to him, I... I couldn't take that again."

Again? The statement made Madeline curious but she didn't ask. She was far from stupid. There was so much more here than met the eye. "You don't have to thank me. What else was I supposed to do?" Who would leave a child to stand in a rain of bullets? Who could do that and live with themselves after?

"Still, thank you." Tara smiled. "Is there anything you need?"

"Juice loaned me a laptop and some books. All Stephen King but I won't complain." She motioned to where she'd stacked them in the corner along with her bag. "I just... I keep thinking about what happened." She looked at her hands. "And my hands are aching."

"Mind if I take a look?" The brunette questioned. Madeline shook her head. "Looks like Happy did a good job on them." With practiced movements she unwrapped the bandages. "Ouch." She commented. "Looks like he did everything I would have. Except I'd have given you something for the pain. And probably something for your nerves." She patted Madeline's shaking hands. "Want something?"

"Please."

13 13 13 13 13 13

"Hap." Tara cleared her throat as she approached him.

"Hey." He looked down at the doctor. She'd come a long way from when she'd first started showing her face around again. That Tara would have been a total wreck over the drive by on the yard but this Tara was steady. "What's up?"

"I went and checked on Madeline. Gave her something. It's going to knock her out."

"She okay?"

The brunette smiled at him. "Yeah, she's holding up. Was just a little shaky but who can blame her. Talk about an initiation by fire." He grunted in response and was relieved as Jax called out for Tara to join him.

"Gimme another shot." He told the girl behind the bar. "Not that cheap shit either. Actually, just give me the bottle." He took it and headed down the hall to his room. The door was unlocked but no one was going to dare to go in.

Tig had repeated what had happened the night before. Madeline was effectively off limits to anyone who wasn't him. It would save her a lot of trouble. What kind of trouble was it going to bring him? He was just waiting for the jokes to start. Then he'd start breaking faces.

She was just a woman. He'd met plenty of women. So what was so special about her that he didn't quite mind her being known as his? That wasn't him. This wasn't him. He shut the door and glanced over to the bed.

She'd fallen asleep with the lights on and she'd helped herself to one of his tee shirts. He shook his head and looked around the room. He liked to think he kept things pretty clean but she'd gone several levels past that. He could smell the furniture polish she used and see the soft gleam of the battered wooden dresser.

"You're in over your head little girl." He uncapped the bottle and took a sip before settling down on the bed next to her.

He was sitting with his back against the headboard drinking when Madeline opened her eyes. "Hey." She rubbed her hands over her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late." He said without looking at the clock. "Go back to sleep."

"Tara gave me something for my nerves, knocked me out. I really should ask her for a prescription." Madeline stretched and the shirt rode up to reveal more of her thighs. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." He reached one hand out and stroked it over her hair. "You okay?"

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Logically she shouldn't be okay. In the past twenty four hours someone had broken into her house and then she'd been part of a drive by. But she'd managed to somehow survive both things. "I'm good."

Happy placed the bottle down on the table next to the bed. "Come here."

Madeline slid next to him and rested her head on his chest. "This is probably weird for you, right? Not what you're used to?"

He looked down at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Tara mentioned that you don't bring women back here and don't have them stay the night. Figure that's why everyone was staring earlier." She traced random patterns over his stomach with her fingers. "Sorry if it's awkward for you."

"Ain't awkward." He replied. "Anyone bother you?"

"No. Everyone was really nice. I see why you like it here. You guys are like a family."

"Dysfunctional ass family." He replied with a snort.

"Is there any other kind? Trust me, my family was seriously fucked up. I know dysfunction. This is the good kind."

"You ain't close to your folks." It was a statement, not a question. Madeline lifted her head from where it rested on his chest.

"No. Not really. Came back here because it was pretty much my only option." And boy was she happy that she had. "Hated it there when I was a kid. I don't know why I thought it would be different. It's not like they ever hit me but fuck sometimes I wish they had. Think it would have been easier than all the yelling."

"Why did you come back to Charming?"

"No where else to go." She admitted the hard truth. "Staying back East wasn't the answer. There were too many memories, too much shit. At least I knew that I could deal with the shit waiting for me here. Or I should say the shit that I knew was waiting for me here. Creepy stalkers were not something I planned on obviously."

"He ain't going to hurt you." No one was going to. He'd see to that. His brothers would see to that because of who she was to him. He'd gone from not having anyone to suddenly having a girl. It should have pissed him off but it didn't.

"I know." Madeline shut her eyes and let her hand slid under his shirt. "You're not going to let them."

"That's right." He leaned down and pressed his lips against her hair. "You want to try and get some sleep?"

"I'm feeling pretty awake." Madeline looked up at him. "I can think of something way more interesting to do than sleep."

"Oh yeah?" He let himself smile at her. "Show me."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Madeline.

A/N: Just got my power back after three days because of Hurricane Sandy. Nearly wept tears of joy when I saw my lamp come on. So I decided to update. I know this is a short one but it's also seriously necessary to the story.

Chapter Fourteen

"What's going on?" Madeline glanced over at Happy as Piney, Phil and Kozik prepared to get on their bikes. "Hap?"

"Taking Jax and Op's families out of harms way. Gemma too." He replied as he motioned to the older women currently smoking a cigarette and standing next to an SUV. "You meet her yet?"

"She doesn't seem like she's in the mood for pleasant small talk. Now I know why." Madeline crossed her arms over her chest. "All the old ladies are going then?"

"That's right." He glanced over at her. "Gonna ask me why you aren't going?"

"No. I'm not an old lady." But she wasn't a crow eater either, she knew that from the way she could walk through the club house without having anyone paw her or make lewd comments. "They going to be safe?" She'd gotten a quick education on the difference between the two just by observing the way the scantily dressed women were treated.

"Yeah." Happy took a cigarette out of his pack. "Nothing's going to happen to them or to you." He added.

She nodded. "I know." He'd protect her if he could. She knew that. In the two days since the shooting he'd woken up both nights with her when the nightmares came. Talked to her softly and stroked her skin until she fell back asleep or was so distracted that she forgot all about it. "I should get back in. Bobby needed a hand in the kitchen."

"Alright." He said easily, already used to her hiding away in the kitchen with the older man. "Hey." He reached out and grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. "Forgetting something?"

A smile crossed her lips as she turned back to face him. She wrinkled her nose. "You're smoking." Not that she really cared if he was or not, it was a little bit of a running joke that they had going on. He kept the cigarette in one hand and reached out with the other to grab the back of her hair.

It was a move of possession, of dominance. Showing her who was the man. She didn't mind the reminder. His mouth covered hers, devoured every inch of her. He pulled back and she twisted her lips into a pout. "Go on and help Bobby."

Happy watched her go and finished his cigarette. "She don't look like a sweet butt to me." Gemma approached him with a smirk.

"She ain't."

"Then why are you treating her like one? Sure, it's hands off where the guys are concerned but you're keeping her here right in the path of danger. Doesn't make sense to me."

"Doesn't need to."

Gemma laughed. "I hear she's a school teacher. She got a pair of those little dark rimmed glasses?"

He didn't respond. Gemma was still as much of an influence on the club as she'd always been. The sainted mother, widow of their founder. Wife of their former President. Mother of their current President. Telling her to play her old lady role didn't go over well or happen often. "You need something Gemma?"

"Give me a cigarette." She told him.

14 14 14 14 14

"Son of a bitch. I told that moron diced tomatoes, he brings me back pureed!" Bobby was on a tear as he moved around the kitchen. "How the hell do I make my sauce with this shit?" The offending can went flying and landed with a thump on the floor.

"I'll run out and get the right ones." Madeline offered.

"You ain't supposed to be leaving the gates little girl."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "The store is right on the corner, Juice's precious cameras will be on me the whole time. I'd tell you to go yourself but you're about three sheets to the wind."

"I am not drunk. Just been enjoying my coffee is all." Bobby sighed. "Take someone with you."

Madeline had every intention to do just that but as she walked into the clubhouse she heard the roar of several bikes leaving the lot. Happy was among. "Well shit." She looked around. "It's right down the street."

The guy at the gate was one of the Tacoma crew, a prospect. He made a bit of a fuss over her going to leave but she'd spent some time watching how Tara handled people. Not that she was an old lady but she wasn't a nobody. A narrowed eyed glare at him had the gate pulled back.

Unbelievably satisfied with herself Madeline started down the street. Maybe she wasn't just the meek little school teacher after all. That was how she saw herself, how she'd always seen herself even before she'd got with Justin but maybe now her true colors were ready to come out.

She could be strong. She could be tough. She could be someone that Happy would want to make his Old Lady. Fuck. Why was she thinking of that now? It was clear that wasn't what he was looking for. Madeline had acknowledged that and on the outside seemed fine with it.

But on the inside, well she could barely look at him without feeling a pull in her belly and a pang in her heart. When she'd met and married Justin she believed that she'd known love. She'd been dead fucking wrong.

With a smile she walked into the corner store. "Hello." She smiled at the old man behind the counter. The store was small and crowded but had everything that one could possibly need even if it might not have been the brand that you were hoping for. Madeline grabbed a small cart and found the diced tomatoes that Bobby wanted.

"Been the day for tomato products here. Had some Sons in here earlier damn near brought out the whole shelf." The man behind the counter told her.

"Except for the ones that the cook actually needed." She pointed out. The man chuckled and began to bag the groceries. "Don't you need to ring those up first?"

"They'll go on the tab." The clerk told her. "Didn't anyone come with you to help you carry them?"

"I think that I can manage." Madeline told the man. "And there's no need for the tab, I can take care of it."

"Suit yourself." He told her. "Give me ten and we'll call it even."

That's when it dawned on Madeline that there probably wasn't a tab at all. Ten dollars had to be half of the value of the groceries he was bagging up but she handed over the money without additional comment. "Thanks so much."

"Sure you don't wanna get someone to help you?"

"I'll help." The hair on Madeline's neck stood up as she turned to face the redhead who'd come to her house to borrow eggs. Was she going to be so suspicious of everyone now? "Hey. Small town."

"It is. Thanks but I can handle them."

"Going back to the club house?"

"Exactly, it's right up the street. I'll be fine." She lifted the bags off of the counter to prove her point.

"Suit yourself, I was just trying to be nice after you helped me out with the eggs." The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Can I get a pack of Newport?"

Madeline began to second guess leaving the club as she walked out the door. The Tacoma Prospect who had been manning the gate wasn't where she could see him now. She walked as fast as she could with the bags in her hands. The cans did make them heavy.

It was silly, there was no reason for the fear building up inside of her but yet there it was. Each step that she took made it amplify. "Hello Madeline." Tom spoke from close behind her. Too close as if he'd been there waiting for her but how was that even possible?

She dropped the bags and the cans of diced tomatoes thumped heavily against the concrete. Madeline began to run but she didn't get far. Only a few steps before she felt his hand grab her hair and something prick her neck. Then everything went black.

14 14 14 14 14

"Where the hell is that girl with my tomatoes?" Bobby came out of the kitchen. "Hawk? You seen Hap's girl?"

"Let her out the gate to go to the store, came in to piss. Why?" The Tacoma prospect asked without a clue that he'd just done the wrong thing. The thing that would probably get him pounded into the pavement.

"Let her out?" Bobby demanded. "You were supposed to go with her."

"She ain't ask." The man replied. He'd been a prospect for about five months, he should have known better.

"Son of a bitch." The older man swore. "Don't just stand there. Get out there and fucking find her." He started for the door himself and when they reached the gate the sidewalk was empty. Empty except for two plastic shopping bags with the contents spilling out. "Fuck." He declared as he glanced over at the Prospect. "Go down to the store, see how long ago she left. NOW!"

The prospect hurried away and Bobby turned back to the clubhouse. He was too old for this shit. Juice was coming out of the clubhouse with a beer in his hand. "Hey Bobby, why so glum?"

"Check the cameras. We got a problem." And he was already wishing he could be somewhere else when Happy came back and found his girl gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SOA.

A/N: You guys are awesome. Just so you know. Here's another chapter for you because the last one was short. Fair warning, there are only two more chapters left after this one BUT I've already got two chapters of the sequel under my belt.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The storm had come up suddenly, soaking them to the skin but they'd been close enough to the clubhouse to just press on. No one wanted to be back more than Happy. He wanted a cold beer, a hot shower and Madeline not necessarily in that order.

They'd gone to meet with LaRoy, see if he could give them any insight into what was going on in Charming but the Niner knew nothing. It was the same with the Mayans and even The Grim Bastards. There were no rumors on the street. With each moment that passed it seemed more and more to him that this wasn't a club situation but instead something personal.

As they pulled into the lot he knew that something was wrong. So did Jax. The blonde man was off his bike in an instant. "What happened? Something go wrong on the way to the cabin?"

Bobby shook his head. "No. Piney just called, they're nearly there."

"Then what?" Jax demanded.

Happy scanned the crowd of people who had come out at the sound of the bikes. One face was missing. The one face that should be there.

"What happened Bobby?" Jax repeated, his tone clearly conveying his annoyance.

"Madeline's gone." The man said after another moment of silence.

"Say what?" Jax frowned. "She get pissed about something and leave? What the fuck did you guys say to her?"

"Nothing. I swear. Look, she was helping me cook and the prospect brought me back the wrong tomatoes from the store. She said she'd grab some more. Told her to take someone with her but Hawk was on the gate and let her go alone."

Happy had known from the second that he didn't see her that something had happened. Without a word he lunged forward, going for Hawk's throat. The man looked like he was going to soil his pants and moved backwards so quickly that he hit the ground.

He landed one brutal kick to the man's stomach before Opie's arms wrapped around him. "Breathe Brother." The large man told him. "What do we know?" The vice president demanded.

"Someone was waiting for her outside of the store in a pair of sunglasses and a hat. Couldn't make out his face. It's all on the surveillance tape." Juice said.

"Show me." Happy growled. "And get off of me."

15 15 15 15

Madeline's eyes opened and she thought that she'd been having a bad dream. But it was no dream. Her head throbbed and even the dim light hurt her eyes. She blinked, tried to get her bearings. She was in some sort of room. Wait, not a room. There was a metal roll door. A storage unit?

"Here, drink this." She looked over to see she wasn't alone in the room.

It was the egg chick, the same one who'd eagerly offered to help with her bags. "Fuck you." It wasn't the most eloquent response to her current system but it was indeed an honest one. "What the hell is this?"

"Just drink this and behave and you'll be fine." She crouched down and extended the straw stuck in the water bottle to Madeline. "Don't be stubborn. Water will help you feel better."

"How long have I been here? Where the hell is here? What is this?" Her hands were bound, she could feel the plastic ties digging into the sensitive skin of her wrists. "You know what, doesn't matter what or where. Just cut me loose and let me go because if you don't you're going to have a whole world of hell raining down on you."

Happy would find her. He had to find her. He said that nothing would happen to her. He wouldn't let it. This had happened but it would all be a bad dream once he came through that door and saved her.

"You think that they're going to come for you?" The redhead looked as if she pitied her for thinking so. "Oh Sweetie, just because he's been fucking you doesn't mean that he cares. The women that matter to them are the women who took off early this morning with the kids. They're going to the cabin right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." The woman stood and dumped out the rest of the water. "Should have answered, then that water would have been yours."

Madeline said nothing. The redhead walked away. The door slid up and confirmed that she was in a storage unit. Great, even if she screamed her head off there was no one to hear. The door slammed back down and she was alone again.

"Fucking thing Madeline, think." There was always a way out. Now if she could only see it.

15 15 15 15

The desk that Juice's prized computer surveillance system sat on shook as Happy's fist crashed down hard as he watched Madeline get grabbed. Opie laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her Brother."

"You got anything on the SVU?" Happy gritted his teeth.

"Looks like it's the same one that did the drive by. They ain't too bright, didn't dump it. That means it's probably not on the stolen lists. If it was we should have seen it pop up by now." Juice rubbed a hang over his head. "Finished running Tom Bates too. Nothing. Sure, there are Tom Bates in California but none in Charming and none that match the description Madeline gave."

"A fucking alias." Jax sighed.

"Also checked the death records in and around Charming looking for any female Bates that died. Came up with nothing. Got a few hits but nothing in or around Charming." Juice sighed.

"Could have all been bullshit." Opie said. "But why keep bringing up the dead sister?"

"Wait a second." Juice frowned as he took another look at the security camera. "Someone else went into the store after Madeline."

"Who?" Happy growled the word. His hands were now in tight fists.

"I can't tell." Juice admitted. "Maybe Barry remembers." Barry was the owner of the store. "I'll go and find out." He shoved his chair back and left the room quickly when Happy shot him a look.

"Need a drink." He walked out and went to the bar. The hang around guy who stood there jumped to attention. "Whiskey."

"Sure Hap. No problem." The man replied wisely choosing not to make small talk.

He took the shot glass that was placed on the bar, drained it and slammed it down. "Keep 'em coming." He didn't want to get drunk but fuck it all he needed to take the edge off. He could feel how tightly he was wound. How close he was to the hold he had on his temper snapping.

Whoever had grabbed Madeline off the street had made him a liar because he said that he'd keep her safe. He was no liar. His word meant everything to him. Along with his action it was what let his club know that they could trust him, that he would always do what needed to be done. He knew what needed to be done here.

He thought back to the past few days. The way that she'd sat on his bed with blood oozing from her skinned hands and worried about what he might have in the room that they needed to get of. The fact that she could have hid out in his room and avoiding being stared at by everyone but she didn't. She'd asked what she could do to help and done whatever was asked of her.

Actions spoke louder than words. Her actions told him all that he needed to know even more than the long conversations they'd had behind his closed door. Madeline tended to babble when she spoke, jump from subject to subject but he found it amusing rather than annoying. She was quick witted, had a sharp tongue when speaking of people that she didn't like but was almost too sweet the rest of the time.

She was certainly sweet to him. Saw nothing in him to fear. He couldn't understand it and probably never would but he wanted it. He wanted someone to look at him the way that she did. Fuck it all, he wanted her back.

"Need your head in the game not on some gash." Tig sat down on the stool next to him.

The bottle crashed off of the bar and then his hand was around the Sargent at Arms throat. Happy squeezed, heard the man gasp frantically for air but kept tightening his grip. He didn't speak. Didn't need to. His actions said it all. He was about to take the man's head off.

"Jesus Christ!" Even the voice of his President wasn't enough to make him loosen the grip.

Tig kicked with his legs, arms landing blows that Happy didn't even feel through his rage. There was only one way that it was going to end and it was obvious to his brothers. It took Chibs, Opie and Jax to pull him back as Juice grabbed Tig and dragged him gasping to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck?" Jax demanded.

"Easy Brother." It was Opie who spoke. Out of them all he seemed to be the only one who got it instantly. "Tig's got to deal with the blow back for the shit that comes out of his mouth."

15 15 15 15 15 15 15

How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? Days? Madeline didn't know. Whatever drug had been used to knock her out was still wrecking havoc on her system. Against her will she dozed off several times and woke with the same start.

Each time though her mind seemed a little clearer and now she was really thinking. First thing she needed to do was get her hands free. Her legs weren't bound. She tested them by getting to her feet. Her legs were strong from walking and running. If this came down to a foot race Tom had something to worry about.

If she got free... not if, when she got free she just had to find a way to run. Had to be a way to open the door. Had to be something sharp to use to saw away at the plastic binding her wrists. There had to be because the alternative was too much to think of.

Of course deep down she hoped that the doors would just fly open and she'd see Happy standing there. Tall, dark and deadly. Ready to kill Tom and save her like the damsel in distress that she was. His damsel. Fuck her sideways, even with the very real prospect of her death looming over her head she could only think about being with him.

About him wanting to be with her. The words that the redhead, that fucking bitch, had spoken were replaying on a loop. Trying to worm their way into her mind and take root, convince her that he didn't care. That she was nothing to him.

That wasn't true. She couldn't put her finger on what she was to him or what he wanted from her but the night before as they lay in his bed she'd seen something in his eyes. As usual Madeline had been rattling on like someone who'd been injected with truth serum. His eyes were on her and he listened to each word coming out of her mouth.

More than listening, he'd heard her. From her talking about how she loved teaching and reading to the fact that her dietary weakness was a huge breakfast with everything that you could image. He'd listened and told her a few things about himself.

She knew that was a big deal. He wasn't loose lipped by any definition of the word. But he really lit up when he talked about his mother, Eve, or his aunt, Cara, who took care of her up in Bakersfield. His voice was low, gruff and the most soothing sound that she'd ever had the privilege to hear.

"_You ain't close to your folks." It was a statement, not a question. Madeline lifted her head from where it rested on his chest._

"_No. Not really. Came back here because it was pretty much my only option." And boy was she happy that she had. "Hated it there when I was a kid. I don't know why I thought it would be different. It's not like they ever hit me but fuck sometimes I wish they had. Think it would have been easier than all the yelling."_

It was the most honest that she'd ever been with anyone about her childhood and the way she felt about her parents. He hadn't fed her any of the cliché lines that anyone else would have but instead just stroked his hand up and down her back.

Madeline sighed. She had to get out of this. She just had to. Was there any world in which fate was cruel enough to show her what she wanted and then just take it away?

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

The door to his room vibrated as he slammed it shut. Happy flipped on the light and took a long pull off of his cigarette and looked around. He still couldn't believe that she'd cleaned and polished the shitty ass room and hadn't once fished for some sort of thank you for it. When he'd mentioned it she'd just shrugged it off, said that she needed something to keep her busy.

He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Why the fuck couldn't he stop hearing her voice? Seeing her laying there with her hair spread out across the pillow? Maybe Kozik had been right. Maybe this was going soft but he didn't feel soft. He felt strong. He felt the need to bring serious pain to whoever had her, whoever was hurting her.

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

At the sound of the door opening Madeline ran back to where she'd been and threw herself down on the ground. Her hip burned from where it connected with the concrete but she held in her hiss of pain as Tom came into view. "Get up." His voice was not gentle.

When she didn't move he kicked her in the side, hard. Hard enough that she bit down on her tongue. "You're going to pay for that." She warned him and was startled by the sound of her own voice.

"Think I'm scared?" His hand reached out, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Madeline, sweet Madeline. There's no need to be so nasty. I'm here to help you."

"I'm here because of you." She said carefully because the look on his face was truly terrifying. His eyes were enlarged and reminded her of some sort of bug. His features which had been pleasant to look at were now twisted into a mask of madness that told her he wasn't playing with a full deck. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be safe. I want you to stop playing with fire before it gets you in the same place as my sister. Poor Kate. She was so much like you, sweet and trusting. Got caught up with drugs, lost any confidence that she had in herself. Lost her mind." He punctuated his words by tugging at her hair.

"I'm sorry that your sister died." She told him. Could she reason with the psychopath?

"There was no other outcome for her. Not with the path that she chose. The path that you're on. Those bike loving sons of bitches are the reason my sister had to die and now they've got their claws in you."

"I don't understand?"

"She was going to leave with that fucker, tell him that she wanted to be his Old Lady." He said the word as if it were a curse. "That couldn't happen."

Slowly fear paralyzed Madeline as her mind raced ahead and connected the dots. "How did your sister die Tom?"

"She died because she wouldn't listen to me. Just kept screaming back. She was going to do what she wanted to do. She loved that tattooed fucker and there was nothing I could do to change that. She was wrong. There was something that I could do."

The rest was left unspoken but in that instant she knew that her first thought had been right. He'd killed his sister for loving a Son and now he stood over her with that expression on his face. "She should have.." She should have killed him but saying that out loud wasn't an option. "She should have listened to you."

"Yes." Tom grinned then and it was even more frightening than his scowl. "She'd still be breathing and not stuck in a box." His eyes glanced over to the other side of the room. Madeline followed his gaze and her eyes rested on the huge plastic totes that sat there.

There were some in the garage used for large parts Happy had told her when she asked. What were these totes concealing? She really didn't think that she wanted to know but something told her that she already did.

"They think that they're so tough, that they run this town!" The ranting wasn't over. Spittle formed in the corners of his mouth. "They won't for long. Not when I'm done with them. Took care of that blonde fucker, got the ATF here because of their guns. Got you. You been hanging around them long enough that when your body is found that fucker you've been with will be the first suspect. Happy right? Hear he's got a collection of smiley faces. I'm going to make sure to leave one on you so that there's no fucking doubt as to who killed you. I might hold the knife Madeline, but he's the reason. I hope it was fucking worth it for you."

15 15 15 15 15

The cabin was as peaceful as Kozik had remembered it to be. There were only the sounds of nature, birds and whatever else lived in the woods. He took his spot for watch with a shotgun over his lap and a cup of coffee in his hand.

Piney made a shitty cup of coffee. He chuckled to himself thinking that they should have brought Bobby along just so they didn't have to starve to death. None of the women were in a cooking mood. Each pissed about the situation in their own way.

Kozik focused on the road sure that he wouldn't see anyone coming up it. They hadn't been followed. Whatever the threat was it was still in Charming and his brothers would work it out. He took a sip of the coffee and decided that he'd had worse.

His mind began to wander after a few minutes. "Fuck." He dropped the cup and surged to his feet. The thought that he'd had a few days before in Church, the one that he couldn't put together was now front and center in his mind.

Hello Kitty, the light fingered crow eater was from Arizona. She'd rattled on about it after sex one night before he kicked her out. And she'd also talked about her friend who had suddenly gone missing. What the hell had her name been? He dug into his pocket, dialed Juice. What the fuck was Hello Kitty's real name? "Hey, it's me Dude. Listen. That crow eater we call Hello Kitty? She's from Arizona. Can't remember her real name."

"Ella." Juice supplied. "She used to run with that girl Kate." The man's voice softened slightly. "Ain't seen her around in a while."

"That's because Hel... Ella said that she's missing."

"Missing?" He could hear the frown in Juice's voice. "I don't get... oh! Fuck. You think?"

"I do. Tell Jax. It's something."

15 15 15 15

"Kate Benson." Juice looked around the chapel at his brothers. "Grew up in Lodi, moved to Charming with her older brother about six months ago. According to her friend Ella, or Hello Kitty as we know her, she's been missing."

"How'd you get her name so fast?"

"I uh... well I knew it." The intelligence officer cleared his throat. "She was cool. We uh, hung out pretty regular for a few weeks and then she stopped coming around."

"Which one was she?"

"Brunette. Curvy. Brown eyes." Juice turned the computer monitor around to reveal a picture of the two of them.

"The prude." Tig exclaimed. "Tried to hit that a few times. She turned me down."

"Doesn't make her prude." Chibs pointed out. "Says the Lass had a thing for Puerto Rican meat."

"What about the brother?" Happy was in no mood for the playful teasing. He wanted answers. He wanted a name and a face for the man he was going to kill for his club and for whatever he'd done to Madeline.

"Brian Benson." Juice replied. "I'm running him now. Let's see." He flipped the computer back around. "Alright. Lives in Charming. Was dishonorably discharged from the Marines a year ago. Got out of a federal prison four months ago. Can't figure out what the charges were yet. I got an address. Got one for Ella too, she's friends with Kate on Facebook so I figured out her last name. Shit. This is just a few blocks away."

"Alright. Time to have a talk with Hello Kitty." Jax rose to his feet. "Let's go."

15 15 15 15

"I've got this." Happy told Jax as he got off of his bike two houses down from the small apartment building Ella Morales called home.

"Go easy Hap, we need answers."

"You'll get 'em." There was a gleam in the man's eye that meant he was prepared to do whatever he had to do. His strides were quick and efficient as he approached the first floor apartment door. One kick from his boot splintered the wood and sent the door flying inward.

Ella screamed but he was on her in a second. With one hand over her mouth and the other at her throat he pushed her against the wall hard. "Scream and I'll kill you." He'd probably kill her anyway. The pieces had fallen into place. Barry at the store had remembered the woman who came in after Madeline as redheaded and a face he'd seen around the neighborhood.

She nodded frantically as she sucked in air once he removed his hand.

"Where is she? Where does he have her?" He pressed his face close to hers. He'd never slept with this woman but she'd been around. She knew his reputation. Knew that she should be scared and she was.

"H... His job!" Ella cried out the words. "Charming Storage."

"I know the place." Jax spoke from behind him. "Not far from here. A lot of units though."

"Where at Charming Storage?" Happy growled as his fingers itched to grab her throat again and just squeeze. Squeeze until there was no light left in her eyes. Until she was as dead as whatever the fuck his name was would be once he got to him. "WHERE?"

"In a locker. The last row. Number 40." She began to cry. "Please don't hurt me. Please! I didn't know what he was going to do. I thought that he was just going to scare you guys. I didn't know!"

"You were in the truck?" Jax questioned. "The SUV that shot up Teller-Morrow?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I'm sorry. So sorry. Please. Please."

"Your call." Happy glanced over at Jax.

"Get in here." Jax motioned for Tig. "Take her to the warehouse."

"With pleasure." The man already had a roll of duct tape in his hands. "I've got her Brother." Ella's eyes widened even more at the sight of Tig. She had been with him so she knew his abilities when it came to restraining someone, to the darker urges that sometimes took over him.

"Wait!" Ella screamed. "Wait!"

"What?" Happy growled.

"Fuck you." The redhead's eyes went hard and dead. "I hope he kills her."

Happy jerked her away from the wall and then slammed her back. Her head hit the wall with a loud thud and when she slid to the ground there was a trail of blood. Without another word he turned and walked out of the apartment.

He got on his bike and took off towards Charming Storage without bothering to see if his brothers were following. It didn't matter. He'd gotten the answers that they needed for now. Tig would get the rest at the warehouse. If he couldn't, well the girl wasn't going to be pleased when he showed up.

Happy wanted blood. There was no sugar coating that. Someone was dying today. The bloodier the better. As the bike roared towards the storage yard he let his mind wander to the possibility that something had already happened to Madeline. That he would get there and it would already be too late.

He urged the bike to go faster and immediately it responded. He poured on the speed, took the next turn faster than he should have. Had he been going slower he'd have been able to reduce his speed in time to not draw the attention of the Sheriff's car.

The officer inside switched on the lights and sirens. "Son of a bitch." He growled and instinct told him to keep going. To get to the storage yard, to Madeline and the fucker who'd tried to hurt his club. A glance in the mirror showed the black and white car gaining on him and his brothers behind it.

He could see Jax shaking his head. His president telling him not to do it. Not to run.

As much as he wanted to, if Jax was telling him to stop he'd have to stop. The club came first. His vow to the Reaper and to his brothers was the thing that meant most to him. With a growl he pulled over to the side of the road, watched the cruiser come to a stop behind him. His brothers roared past, still on course to the storage yard.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I wish that I had created the marvelous characters of SOA but alas, I didn't. Madeline is mine.

A/N: ONE more chapter after this and then Finding Home is complete. This story will be followed by a sequel that I have not yet titled because titling is my least favorite part of writing.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"You're right." Madeline said the words in a shaky voice. It was a lie. A desperate lie. Her last hope as far as she could tell. "They're trouble." His threat to kill her and pin the act on Happy had finally sunk in. There was no doubt in her mind that he would do it.

The man was crazy. It showed in his words, actions and the rough tone of his voice. Odds were he was beyond believing what she was saying but she needed to try. Her hands were still bound. There would be no getting the upper hand in this situation.

Tom nodded slowly, the maniacal grin still firmly in place on his face. Whatever sliver of sanity he might have had left was buried beneath twenty pounds of crazy. "Do you think that I'm stupid?" He spat as he spoke and she shut her eyes in disgust. "Do you think I believe you? NO!" He was shouting now. The desperate hope that someone would hear him was gone. "Do you know what they are? What they do?"

"Please." Madeline whimpered the word. "Please."

He responded with a backhand to her face and continued to rant. She couldn't make out half of the words he was in such a state but she did catch several key words. Guns. Murder. Turning a blind eye to drug trade as long as it stayed outside the borders of Charming. "And just like her you're ready to go down that road! Ruin your life! End your life for what? For some tattooed trash!"

"What did you do to her?"

"You are a smart woman, aren't you Madeline? Or do you prefer Maddy? That's what your husband called you. Isn't it?" He got close to her face. Close enough that she could smell his breath. Fuck her once again, he'd been drinking and if the glaze of his eyes was any indication that wasn't all. "Do you want to know what I did to her or do you want to see for yourself?"

"What does that mean?" She asked in an attempt to prolong whatever he was planning on doing to her. That was all she could think about, buy enough time for Happy to find her. He would find her. He had to find her.

Tom responded by reaching out and grabbing a handful of her hair. Pain shot through her scalp as he dragged her to her feet. She tried to break away but that only got her another sharp slap to the face. Blood filled her mouth and she nearly choked as she tried to swallow it down. "This is what it means." He reached one of the large plastic totes that she'd seen earlier and flipped off the lid.

Madeline immediately vomited at the sight of the plastic wrapped body tucked inside. How had she not noticed the smell before? He jerked her by the hair hard to force her to look down at the body. Her stomach threatened to revolt once more but somehow she managed to keep it down.

"Meet Kate Maddy. My lovely sister." Tom spoke in a sing song tone, his voice several octaves higher than it had been before. It dawned on her that he was enjoying this. Enjoying showing off the body of his sister.

He wanted her scared and she was. She'd never been so terrified in her life. Her head grew light and for a second she feared that she was going to pass out. The feeling subsided and was replaced by an eery calm. "You sick bastard. You crazy fuck." Madeline shouted the words even though she knew that no one could hear her. With strength that she didn't know she had Madeline managed to rip her hair out of his grasp by sharply tossing her head. Her hands still bound she wasn't sure what she intended to do but she rushed at him.

The reality that her life was going to end unless a fucking miracle occurred had snapped something deep inside of her. The roar that escaped her throat was primal. Perhaps she would have done some damage if she'd actually managed to impact him but she didn't.

Instead Tom got the upper hand once again. His foot shot out. Tripped her. Her own momentum caused her to fly forward. Madeline managed to shield her face and knew that her arms were going to be at least as skinned as her hands but it no longer mattered. Fresh pain tore through her as she turned herself over so that she was looking up at him.

He looked down at her and had traded ranting for silence. Silence that spoke more than any threat could. She'd seen, even through the plastic, the multiple cuts on his sister's body. That poor woman. Madeline knew how terrified she was and imagined that Kate had been at least three times as scared. She hadn't been looking at the face of a terrifying stranger but that of her terrifying brother.

She knew now that she could only hope death would be swift. She was beaten, on the floor and he had every physical advantage over her. There was one thing that she wouldn't give him. She wouldn't break. There would be no begging from her. No. She would keep her dignity.

The knife was in his hands again. The blade caught the light from the bulb overhead as he turned it over and over in his hands. That sick smile was back on his face again. "Things could have been so different Maddy. We could have been happy. We could have been perfect. But you, you had to choose him. Choose them. This is your fault. Just like it was her fault. And when this is all over, I'm going to be there to laugh when they take him away. Who would ever believe that he was innocent? Do you know the things that he's done?"

"No." She managed to speak though her voice shook more than she wanted it to. "I don't know and I don't care." Realizing that the end was near she decided there was no longer any point in trying to reason with him or in holding her tongue.

If this was how her life was going to end than she was going to make it as much on her own terms as possible. Every moment that passed made it clear that there was going to be no grand rescue. Happy wasn't going to come barreling through the doors like a white knight to rescue her, his damsel in distress.

Tom crouched down over her, his fingers pressed down hard on her injured arms. "He's the one who doesn't care Maddy. Not about you, not about anyone. None of them do. You women are all just willing holes for their urges." A laugh escaped his lips as she hissed when he began to poke and prod the bleeding skin on her arms.

"You're wrong." She spat the words with as much fury as she could manage. "I matter to him."

"Like Ella mattered to Kozik? Mattered so much that he threw her out of the precious club house for trying to get a few dollars for food?"

"Ella?" She frowned.

"You met her earlier. Shame that she's so much like you and Kate. I thought when she came to me in tears about being caught that she might be the one for me but she failed me. All she had to do was become your friend."

"I've got all the friends that I need." She began to inch away from him, eyes scanning the area for anything that she could use against him.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Tom held the knife in one hand and wrapped the other around her throat. "Any last words?"

Oh, she had last words but not for him. She wouldn't beg for her life. She wouldn't cry out. Madeline felt her body tremble and she wanted to close her eyes but she didn't. She stared straight at him and waited for first cut to land.

16 16 16 16

"You were speeding." The young officer spoke slowly as if he were a small child or perhaps just plain stupid. Happy cocked an eyebrow at him. His face went pale. "There's small kids around here. Families. I'll give you warning this time but let's just try to keep these people safe." He stuttered the words and stepped back.

All of his cockiness and look at me I'm in charge because I've got a gun bravado was gone from the officer. Happy wouldn't have been surprised if he'd actually pissed his cheap uniform pants. Without so much as a word he had the bike purring beneath him again.

He heard the cop yell as he pulled away from the curb with a burst of speed. It had been five minutes of lecturing. Five minutes that he wasn't sure Madeline could afford. Happy surged forward and hoped that his brothers had gotten there in time because if they hadn't Tom wasn't the only one who was going to pay.

No, if his redheaded devil was dead than the young cop was going to follow her into the after life the hard way. All he could think of was the way she'd been curled against him when he'd woken that morning. The taste of her skin as he'd let his lips wake her. The way that she completely lost control once he'd let his hands join in the exploration of her. The way that she looked at him.

She had to be alive because he wasn't ready to deal with it if she wasn't. As the storage yard came into sight he pushed the bike faster and harder.

16 16 16 16 16

Jax eyed the storage unit and looked over at the men with him. Opie, Juice and Chibs all wore looks of determination. He glanced over to the road that led to the unit, hoped to see Happy's bike but he didn't. At that point he had to make a judgment call. Couldn't stay there and wait because he had a feeling that every second was going to count. "We've got to go in without Hap."

It was a decision that could bite him in the ass. If they were too late Happy could blame them as much as he blamed the man who had taken Madeline. If he did, well there was going to be a problem. The skills that made him such an asset to them could turn on them. Honestly Jax didn't even want to consider that possibility.

"Aye." Chibs agreed solemnly as he stepped forward. "Once we're in, I'll find Madeline."

"Got to keep him breathing." The President told them. "We need him to talk. Need to know what else he might have set in motion." At this point it was a given that Tom was the one behind all their recent problems and they needed to know why. "And it should be Happy who deals with him. She is his girl." As strange as it was for him to think of the Killa with a girl, it was obvious that Madeline meant a lot to him.

"We need to ask about Kate." Juice spoke up as he checked his gun. "His sister." He added in case anyone had forgotten. He couldn't forget. Standing there staring at the unit he could see her face but held out no hope that he would actually see her again.

"We will." Opie reached over and patted Juice on the arm.

"Everyone ready to do this?" Jax checked his own gun and waited until each of them nodded. They were as ready as they were going to get and he'd stalled all that he could. "Got to get that door up quick." As with most of the storage units there was a chain on one side of the door. It was going to be loud and draw attention to their entrance. There was no way around that.

"I'm on it." Opie had the brute strength to pull the door up faster than any of them. He checked the lip of the door, the lock was off which meant that the bastard had to be inside. He thought he heard something but wasn't sure exactly what. Jax gave the signal and Opie pulled the door up with all of his strength.

Daylight streamed into the unit and Jax saw the man bent over Madeline. There was a knife in his hand as he turned his head. Jax aimed and fired twice. Both shots hit Tom, one in the leg and the other in the shoulder. They weren't fatal wounds.

"Stay fucking down." Jax barked and part of him wished the man would move as he took in Madeline's still form. "Chibs?"

"I got 'er." He knelt down and the knees of his jeans immediately became soaked with blood. Carefully he brought his fingers up to her neck. "She's got a pulse but she's bleeding. Got some blood on her head too. We need to get her to a hospital." It looked bad. Way out of his area of expertise.

"Can't. Not right now." Jax eyed the man who withered in pain on the floor. "Hospital means cops. We got to get her back to the club. Op, call Tara and see where the hell your father is with the van."

"Holy shit." Juice exclaimed as he kept his own gun trained on the man. "You're going to pay for this asshole."

Even wounded Tom showed no fear. He began to laugh. "You're a little too late to save poor sweet Kate Juice."

"Shut the fuck up." Juice kicked the man hard in the stomach. "Where the hell is Piney with the van Op?"

"He just pulled into the lot." Opie slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked down at Chibs and Madeline. "She going to make it?"

"Let's fucking hope so." Chibs muttered as he continued to feverishly try and stop the bleeding from Madeline's side.

Madeline lay still because moving even the slightest bit caused pain she didn't have words for. She knew that the men were there but she didn't hear Happy. Maybe he was there and she just kept blacking out when she spoke. She tried to give them some sign that she was alive but the darkness claimed her before she could even try.

16 16 16 16 16 16 16

Happy pulled into the storage yard and found the unit because the van was parked in front of it. Piney was at the door, a grim look on a face that had seen it all. He moved past the man without a word. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light his eyes went to Madeline.

She was on the floor, on her back with Chibs kneeling next to her. "Pulse is still a little thready." The former medic called out. He froze as he saw Happy standing there.

The gun went back in the holster. Bullet was too good a death for the fucker who'd done this to her. Chibs backed up quickly as he approached and dropped down to his knees. She was out like a light, a good sized gash across the back of her head. Her face was bruised. Those injuries were nothing compared to the oozing wound of her side and numerous slashes over her fair skin. "She gonna live?" His voice was low, gruff to the point that he didn't even sound like himself.

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "Got to tend to her wounds but she'll make it." He said with confidence that he didn't feel because the look on the stone cold killers face made his blood run cold. It was a look he'd never imagined that he would see, not the anger but the pain that was beneath it. Pain caused by simply seeing his woman battered and nearly broken on the floor.

"He's not." His eyes settled on the man who was tied up against the wall. In a heartbeat he was on his feet, knife drawn. It was his favorite with a smooth curving blade he kept sharp. Very sharp. He traced his finger over the edge of the blade. "Like cutting on little girls, huh? Cutting on my girl?" A few more steps and he was in front of the man.

From the corner of his eye he saw Jax take a step forward but Opie held up his hand. Didn't matter either way. One flick of his wrist and the bastard would be bleeding out.

"Fuck you." Tom or Brian, whatever his name was snarled the words and then laughed.

Happy didn't say another word. He crouched down and held the knife up in front of the man. "Might kill ya quick if you tell us what your beef is with The Sons." It took everything inside of him to stop himself from getting on with the part that was going to end the man's life but he had to find out what Tom had done to the club and why.

"Ruined my sister." The man replied. "Turned her into a whore. Then she had to die and that was on you all! Just like I hope your girl fucking dies. Think I nicked something important when I stabbed her in the stomach. Look at her." He began to laugh again.

It was the last sound that he would ever make. Happy's hand shot out and the knife sunk into Tom's chest. He made a gurgling sound as his lung began to fill with blood. But that wasn't enough, not by a long shot. Happy withdrew the knife and repeated the action on the other side. "Gonna die slow motherfucker." He leaned in. "And I'm the last face you're ever going to fucking see."

Minutes passed and he watched the life drain out of the man who would always be a monster in Madeline's eyes. He hadn't got there in time to keep her from being hurt. "Alright." Chibs cleared his throat. "Let's get her back to the clubhouse. Give me a hand Juicey." He told them man who had been staring down inside of a plastic tote.

"Huh?" Juice hadn't heard anything that took place in the minutes since he'd noticed the container and looked inside. It was impossible not to recognize Kate even with the decay. She was wearing the same thing that she had been the last time that he'd seen her. The necklace that he'd given her was still around her neck, a heavy black cord with a silver and black butterfly.

"I've got her." Happy growled the words and moved over to the makeshift stretcher. He wanted to simply lift her from the ground but knew that would cause more harm even if it made him feel better. She looked so small, so pale.

"Let me help Brother." Opie stepped forward. "We're going to take care of her."

Together they lifted the stretcher and carried her to the van. Without hesitation Happy climbed in the back with her and when Jax shut the doors he leaned his head back against the metal walls and sighed. He'd been too late. He hadn't been able to save her from the hurt the bastard had put on her.

16 16 16 16 16 16 16

She was aware of everything and of nothing. If that made sense. Really nothing made sense. She could only feel pain. Madeline hadn't realized just how much you could hurt and actually keep on being alive. A cry spilled from her lips as something burned like fire on her side.

"Easy." A hand pressed down on her shoulder. "Needs to be done." Happy reached out and held down her other shoulder as well as she began to squirm. "Easy." He repeated.

Through the haze of pain, the darkness that still held her she recognized the voice. Recognized the feeling of large strong hands on her. Happy. He was there. She stopped moving against him instinctively knowing that whatever he was telling her was true even if she couldn't make out the words. It just hurt so fucking much.

"Christ, keep talking." Chibs told him. "Calms her down some." He glanced over at his brother and around the room. "And the rest of ya, get out! Don't need everyone breathing down my bloody neck while I do this."

One by one they left until it was only the three of them left in the room. Happy looked over at the Scottish man who was paying no attention to him as he set about cleaning and packing the hole in her side.

Soft whimpers escaped Madeline's lips as Chibs continued to work. "Easy." He repeated not knowing what else to say. "Stay calm. Stay asleep." He watched her face. Fuck. He'd have given anything to keep from her experiencing the pain she was. "You're gonna be fine. Hear that? Fine." Maybe she was hearing him. The whimpers were slowing down. "That's right. Easy Girl. Easy." He stroked his thumbs over her skin.

Her eyes opened, slowly. The light was too bright. Her eyes strained to focus and when they did she saw him. His expression was like nothing she'd ever seen on his face before. She tried to speak, felt her lips move but no sound came out. She saw him, kept her eyes on him.

"Easy." Happy leaned in closer. "Got to stay still. Let Chibs work." He could see she was panicked, still scared. "Ain't gonna let nothing else happen to you. This shouldn't have happened." He'd been too late to spare her from it. "He ain't gonna hurt anyone else." He added in a soft tone suddenly unsure of how exactly to tell her that he'd killed the fucker.

Tears stung Madeline's eyes. They fell from her eyes and she tried to speak again. It was like someone was standing on her throat. Her eyes stayed on his hoping that one some level he'd understand what she was feeling.

"Shh." He told her. "Stay quiet Girl." A small smile crossed his lips and was gone as soon as it appeared. "Know it's gonna be hard for you." He added. Madeline felt her lips curve or at least she thought that she did. She couldn't be sure. The pain was so much but somehow better now with Happy leaning over her.

The sudden shock of Chibs inserting the packing in her wound made her body buck. "Fuck man!" Happy snarled at him as he looked back at him. The look said it all, if he kept hurting her Happy couldn't be responsible for how he reacted even if it was what needed to be done. The bleeding was slowing down.

"Sorry Lass." Chibs said gently. "The worst is over." He promised his Brother.

"It better be." Happy growled in warning. He looked back to Madeline and saw her face was tight with pain again. "Easy." He leaned into her, brushed his lips against hers. "Easy."

"Alright." Chibs said moments later. "Got to throw some stitches in. Sweetheart, it's going to hurt and I'm sorry for that but we can't leave them open and risk infection.

"Just do it." Happy growled and remained where he was, holding her in place as Chibs sewed up the numerous cuts that marred her skin. She'd passed out again and he was glad for it.

It seemed like an eternity before Chibs was finally finished. "Alright Brother, let's get her covered up. She should be comfortable enough here."

"Taking her back to my room. Ain't leaving her on the table." Happy left no room for argument. He released her and rose to his feet. "Come on Girl, work with me at least a little." As gently as he could he lifted her from the table. She made a sound of pain but went back under again as he carried her out of the Chapel and down the hall.

16 16 16 16

"Jesus Christ." Jax said as he passed the bottle of whiskey he'd been working on killing to Chibs. "She going to be okay?"

"Aye." The man said with confidence. "Lots of stitches and the packing's going to have to be changed but she's going to recover, physically. Mentally, that's some heavy shit."

"Going to help to know that the bastard is dead." Tig chimed in.

"Is it?" Opie questioned. "For us with the lives we lead that's news we can take and appreciate but her? She's a fucking school teacher, ain't never been involved in anything heavier than a parking ticket or drinking in public."

"If she can't, well the Killa is going to have to make a hard choice." Tig said with a smirk not forgetting the way that his Brother had turned on him over her. He appreciated good pussy as much as they next man. Hell, he appreciated bad pussy too but no pussy had ever made him lay hands on one of his own Brothers.

16 16 16 16

Madeline opened her heavy eyes and blinked to clear her vision. The room was dimly lit but she recognized it. It was his room. "Hap?" She felt a hand slide down her arm and turned her head. "Hey." She knew that she was smiling like a fool she just couldn't seem to care.

"Stay still." He told her. "You hurting?"

"Fuck yes." She replied. "But I'm okay. You saved me."

"No, I didn't. Jax and the guys got to you first." He spoke bluntly and felt shame that it was the truth. He should have been the one to save her.

"You killed him, right? Before you said that he wouldn't hurt anyone again. That's what you meant?" She kept her eyes on his. His dark eyes flashed and he nodded slowly. She knew that he was waiting for her reaction. "I knew you would." A smile crossed her face. "I told him that you would." Madeline went to shift so she could reach him comfortably but her arm wasn't even all the way extended and pain flowed through her.. "Oh." She brought her hand to her side.

"Told you to stay still." He said gruffly as he clenched his hand into a fist to keep from touching her. He didn't want to hurt her and there were so many stitches. "You want water?"

"You." Her eyes were heavy again.

"Me?" He repeated not sure what she'd meant.

"... with me." Madeline muttered. "Lay with me." Her eyes drifted shut for a few seconds. "Tired."

"I know." He rose to his feet and stripped off his cut. He toed off his boots and got on the bed next to her as gently as he could. "Go back to sleep little girl." He rested his back against the headboard. "What did I tell you about moving?" Happy demanded as she shifted closer to him.

"Please." Madeline opened her eyes again and turned her head to him. She made a sound of contentment as he placed his body behind her. He draped his arm over hers careful to not jostle her side at all.

Happy pressed his lips against her hair. "I don't wanna hurt you." He listened to the steady sound of her breathing.

"You're not going to." Madeline let her head fall back against his chest. In minutes she was asleep again. He thought that he'd continue to just lay there but the hours of no sleep had caught up with him as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING you recognize, everything that you don't.

A/N: Well, this is the end of the story but not of Happy and Madeline's journey. I am four chapters in to the sequel and I hope you are all going to love it. I will be posting it soon once I title it. I just want to thank you all for your reviews, favorites, follows and private messages. You all amaze me with how much you enjoyed this story. That said, I hope that you enjoy this final chapter as much as you have the rest. I'll shut up now and let your read. THANK YOU!

CHAPTER Seventeen

"Ugh." Madeline groaned as she shifted. Somehow she'd imagined that she'd wake up in the morning feeling fine after all the pain killers she'd taken but that was not the case. The pain was probably worse than it had been the day before.

"What did I tell you about moving?" Happy was awake in an instant.

"It's move or pee the bed." She told him and gritted her teeth as she sat up.. "I can do it." She swung her legs off the bed. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"You telling me what to do?" He questioned as he glanced over to where he'd left his cigarettes the night before. He nearly lit one but stopped himself because he knew that there was no way in hell she was going to get up and go to the bathroom by herself. But if she wanted to try, he'd let her.

"Simply suggesting." Madeline smiled at him. "You're pretty damn comfortable. Even if you can't be comfortable in all your clothes." She paused, hesitated and then decided there was no reason to hesitate. "Maybe you should just strip down."

"Oh yeah?" Amused he shifted to rest his back against the headboard. "Couldn't handle me right now if you tried Girl."

"I know." She admitted as a blush spread across her cheeks. Madeline made the effort to get up and the pain made her head swim again. Shit. "Hap?"

"Yeah Madeline?" He pressed his lips together to keep from smiling, maybe even from laughing. He didn't want her to feel like he was laughing at her. From what he'd heard chicks didn't take that too well. There was plenty that he was going to need to figure out about women especially when it came to Madeline.

Her stomach flipped as he said her name. "I um, well I don't think that I can actually make it to the bathroom by myself."

The corner of his lip curved. "Didn't think you could." He got up and helped her to her feet. "You want a shower? Change of clothes?" He pressed his lips to her hair when she nodded. "Alright, take it easy."

It should have been seriously erotic to be in the shower with him but instead it was an exercise in pain. Her entire body ached, places she didn't think could ache did. "I'm dizzy." She told him.

"Alright, almost done." Happy moved the soap over her body gently. He wanted every trace of her ordeal gone. At least he could remove what remained of the blood, it would take weeks for the wound to her side to heal and for the stitches to be gone. There would be scars. Chibs wasn't a plastic surgeon.

"Hey, you guys missing any guns by any chance?" Madeline asked out of the blue as she saw his eyes darken. He was somewhere in his head, somewhere he didn't want to be by the looks of it.

Happy's head snapped up from watching his hand move over her creamy skin. "What did you say?"

"It was Tom. He said some things when he had me. Hell, he said a lot of things but they're not all important. That's important, the gun thing right?" She leaned back against the wall, sighed as his hand continued to look over her skin. Despite the pain she could feel another ache starting between her legs. What was it about it him that made her mind go straight to sex?

"Yeah." He said tightly. The sick fuck had kept a record of the stuff he'd done. Like a teenage girl with a fucking diary he'd detailed shooting at Happy's bike. He hadn't been the target, just the first Son to drive down the street. That night had been what put Madeline on his radar. When she'd answered his ad about his sisters car he'd considered it fate. He'd paid off one of the workers at the Italian place to spike Phil's food. When Ella had gone crying to him that Kozik had treated her badly, she'd been looking for a fix which he'd given her before leaving and attacking the man on the street. The logic behind everything was so twisted none of them could understand it. None of them wanted to. "What else did he say?"

"He was insane. Killed his sister because she fell for one of the guys. Do you know who it was?" She didn't want to go into more detail. There would be nothing gained for either of them if she gave him a blow by blow description. Honestly Madeline wasn't even sure that she could say the words or tell anyone, even him what she'd endured.

"Juice." He replied and watched her eyes go soft.

"Oh, poor guy." Madeline said and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Juice had been at the unit, standing over the box. His attention had been fixed on it and she'd thought he was just as stunned as she had been at the murdered girl. Not that he'd known her, maybe even cared about her as well. "Is he going to be okay?"

Little details were starting to come back to her. She could remember the door opening. The hope that had rushed through her as she'd heard the shots. Watching Tom fall. Hearing Chibs talking softly to her and telling her that she was going to be alright. What she remembered most was wondering where Happy was but she didn't want to ask him why he hadn't been there to rush through the door.

"Yeah. He's going to be fine." He shook his head. Here she was barely able to stand in the shower and she was wondering if Juice was alright. That was just Madeline.

"Hap?"

"Yeah?" He shut off the water and set about helping her step out of the shower stall.

"What about the woman? The redhead. The one who was there? Ella?" She thought that was the name that Tom had said but she wasn't sure. Details were either crystal clear in her mind or seriously fuzzy.

"She's not going to hurt anyone else either." Happy told her without detail. Tig had taken her to the warehouse and there had been some debate over whether or not she should live or die. After all she knew way too much but they didn't just go around killing women. In the end she'd made the decision for them as she tried to seduce Tig and escape.

"Oh." Madeline exhaled. "Okay."

"That's all you've got to say?" He questioned. Madeline looked up and met his eyes. He looked for any sign that she was scared, disgusted and just biding her time until she could get better and take off. There was no trace of that. It was the way that she'd looked at him since the first day that they met.

"What else is there to say? Had to be done, right?" She reached for him and ignored the pain of her side. "I'm just glad that it's over and that you're here. I'm sorry you have to do this. Last thing you want is to be taking care of me like this."

A month ago she'd have been right. He'd have laughed at the mere idea of what he was doing for her. "Nah." He reached for a towel. "No place I'd rather be Girl."

17 17 17 17

Days passed and Madeline grew stronger. The pain was less and finally it was just a dull ache. She could make it to the bathroom herself. She suspected that Happy was relieved by the fact though he always found a way to join her in the shower. A smile crossed her face as she settled down at the bar.

"There she is." Bobby spotted her immediately. "You ready for some breakfast?"

"If it's no trouble." She told him.

"Good to see you up and about." He told her. "Phil! Find me some bacon and scramble some eggs." He called over his shoulder. "You want some coffee?"

"Please." She folded her hands on the bar. "Quiet this morning."

"For now. They'll be back soon."

He didn't say where they'd gone just as Happy hadn't that morning. She hadn't asked because she'd realized that there were things he wasn't going to tell her. To her surprise, the fact that he would deliberately not tell her something didn't bother her the way she thought that it would.

"He been taking good care of you?" Bobby questioned, a smile on his lips. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the way Happy had been extra careful with her because of her injuries had people curious. Hell, it had her curious.

Not to add fuel to the fire she nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good." He nodded. "I'm going to go see where your breakfast is." He ambled back into the kitchen and Madeline smiled to herself as she sipped her coffee.

The smile only widened as she heard the roar of bike engines. She swiveled in the stool and watched as the guys pulled into the yard. They were all handsome in their own ways but she only had eyes for the tall tattooed biker who had essentially stolen her heart the night she'd met him.

He looked her way, eyes hidden by dark glasses by she saw a smile slide over his face. It was gone in a flash. Someone else might have wondered if they'd even seen it but she knew. Just as she knew to wait on the stool for him to walk inside.

Everyone greeted her and she said hello to all of them but they faded away as he walked towards her. "Hey."

"Shouldn't be out of bed." He told her in a voice loud enough for only her to hear.

"I was hungry." She admitted. "Going a little crazy in the room."

"Got shit to do." He met her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to eat. Head back to bed. I'll see you later when you're done."

"Yeah, you will." He leaned in, pressed his lips to her forehead and then turned and walked away.

"Here we go. Breakfast is served!" Bobby placed a loaded plate down on the bar. "Want some coffee with that Darling?"

"Please." Madeline turned back to the bar and picked up a fork.

It was hard to believe that it had only been just over a week since Tom had grabbed her. Since she was sure that she was going to day but they'd saved her. These men who lived outside the law, made their own rules and would cause some people to cross the street and lock their doors had saved her.

She'd never been so glad to be alive. Never felt quite so content before. Things might not have turned out the way that she'd thought they would but they were actually perfect for her.

Madeline didn't know what the future held for her and Happy but she knew there was a future. She saw it in his eyes and she hoped like hell that he saw it in hers. It might not always be easy but it would be worth it.

17 17 17 17

Madeline pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. She let her head fall back against the seat with a sigh. The first day of school had been a bitch. It wasn't just the actual working all day when she'd gotten used to lounging around or the residual pain that still lingered from her attack. It was the fact that she'd had to face down a room full of teenagers when she'd prepared for eight year olds.

But the Charming School Board had a different plan, one that she'd found out four days before when she'd reported to work. She'd survive it, somehow.

Exhausted she walked inside the house and looked around. It was quiet, too quiet. Happy had been gone for five days, off on one of his runs for the club. She wasn't sure what it was about and he hadn't offered an explanation. She knew well enough not to ask questions.

She was learning fast but still it was a learning process. Madeline stripped off her clothes as she made her way to the shower. A hot shower, a spiked cup of coffee and she'd settle down with her new lesson plans until it was time for dinner specifically dinner at Gemma's.

The woman had been threatening to have a dinner for a while and had set the date before the need for Happy, Tig and Chibs to take off on this run. Madeline had believed that him being gone would get her out of it but it hadn't. She was expected to be there.

When she was finally under the spray of the shower she felt some of the tension drain from her shoulders. The steam built up and she gave up on the idea of working on her lesson plans as she began to shampoo and condition her hair. No, she'd spend the time doing her hair. Pick out a nice outfit and having a glass or two of wine before heading out to Gemma's.

Happy closed the front door behind him softly as he heard the sound of the water running in the shower. There were five days of road dirt built up on his body and a shower sounded just about right. He slipped off his cut and guns and left them in the living room.

Madeline was humming to herself behind the frosted glass door. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor as he watched her run a comb through her hair. He toed off his boots and the thump made her jump. "Easy." He chuckled. "Just me."

"I know." She replied. "Heard you come in. Welcome home. I'm almost done in here." Her eyes went wide when he slid the door back. "Hap?"

"Need someone to wash my back." He told her. "Unless you'd rather that I go down to the club house and find someone willing." He let his jeans fall to the floor and stepped out of his boxers.

Her eyes roamed over his naked form. "That what you want?"

"Fuck no." He replied as he stepped into the shower and pulled the door shut. "I think that we should order pizza and eat it in bed."

"That sounds fantastic but you're forgetting something."

"What am I forgetting?" He frowned.

"Gemma's dinner. Tonight."

Happy groaned. "We can skip it." He told her even though he knew that they couldn't. He could just hear the former Queen and her son if they did. "Except we can't."

"I want to get on Gemma's good side, if that's possible." Put simply the woman didn't like her. "It might be fun."

"Yeah, like getting teeth pulled." Happy reached out for her and pressed her against the wall.

"Hap! You're all dirty."

"It'll wash off." He lowered his mouth to hers and silenced her with a kiss. Her arms wrapped eagerly around his neck and he lifted her up. "How was work?"

"Don't ask." Madeline locked her legs around his waist. "I missed you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She confirmed. "Missed you a lot."

"You ready to show me just how much?" He kept her pressed to the wall and slid a hand between them. Sure, there had been plenty of sweet butts hanging around Indian Hills but he hadn't looked at any of them twice. Truth was none of them got him hard the way Madeline did. He was horny, exhausted and seriously happy to be home.

She moaned low in her throat and nodded. "Please." He grinned as his fingers slid over her clit and teased the entrance to her opening. "You." She told him. "I need you, just you."

He couldn't resist the invitation and slid inside of her without warning. Madeline cried out, her fingers dug into his shoulders. "Fuck Mad. Fuck." He let his lips find her neck as her hips worked against him. "Guess you did fucking miss me."

Madeline never got a chance to reply as he slid into her hard and deep one last time. Her body froze and flooded as sensations swirled through her. Her head was light, her breathing heavy but she still felt him pulse deep inside of her.

Happy kissed her as she unwound her legs from around his waist. "We've got to be at Gemma's at seven. Dinner's at eight." She told him and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"You'll have fun." He told her gently or as gently as he was capable of. "You ready to do my back?"

Madeline reached for the soap and looked up at him with a smile. "Did I mention how happy I am that you're home?"

"Doesn't hurt to hear it again." He stroked his hand over her cheek. "I missed you." He watched her eyes widen and for some reason that made him smile. "And I'm really fucking glad to be home."

THE END


End file.
